


The Hole She Left Behind

by Delisianna



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate season 8, Angst, Cersei was never pregnant she lied, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, R Plus L Equals J, Romance, Some what of a slow burn, Targ babies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 08:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 81,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20255260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delisianna/pseuds/Delisianna
Summary: I only know she was the one thing I ever wanted, and seven kingdoms couldn't fill the hole she left behind.Alternate season 8 episode 4, canon divergence, no mad queen, additional name tags will be added while the story progresses.Not Sansa or Tyrion friendly. The story will take place in both Westeros and Essos.This is my first fic so mistakes will happen on my part so please bear with me.





	1. A Feast Before The Storm

"Are you and Lord Snow still not speaking to each other?" Missandei asked as she helped her friend and queen dress for the night's feast.

"No," Dany replied as she lowered her voice to a whisper in case anyone was listening, and by anyone, she meant Jon's sister, Arya, the young woman only seemed to heighten Dany's mistrust for her when she referred to herself as no one.

"He's still avoiding me, even in council meetings he avoids me, and whenever we pass in the halls he walks the other way or finds other ways to avoid me."

Dany gripped the side of the wooden vanity, trying to hold off the tears she feared would spill "his family hates me, and now he hates me also."

Missandei hissed needing to get her point across, "you're his family too.

"People change and Jon as changed, he no longer wants to be with me, he looks at me now with disgust and scorn for our shared blood. I thought he felt the same way about me as I did him." Her tears began falling freely, there was no use in trying to conceal it anymore, especially not from Missandei. " I love him, but I fear the revelation of him being my nephew as made him not want me, or want anything to do with me."

_I have no love in Westeros, no one loves me here, not Jon or the rest of his family nor the lords here._

"I think coming to Westeros was a huge mistake, all my allies are gone, I helped the North and lost my dragon to the Night King, my poor Viserion the smallest of my dragons and the sweetest died because I went to save Jon and his men beyond the wall."

_They never cared, Jon doesn't care about me either, he just used me for my dragons, unsullied and Dothraki for the great war, and yet I am still met with contempt._

Missandei stopped buttoning her queen's dress and wiped the tears falling from Dany's eyes. "We can stay in your chamber tonight and have dinner, just us two, we don't need to feast with these people who hate us for no reason."

Dany reached behind her and hugged her closest advisor and friend. "I will not let these lords, their lady Sansa or their king see me hide in these chambers, I am a dragon and dragons don't cower to men nor gods."

"But they cower to other dragons it seems my queen," with Missandei's words Dany faltered her knees buckled while her tears ran down her eyes even more. Causing Missandei to draw her queen into a tighter hug, while comforting her with encouraging words.

* * *

The feast was loud with many drinking or just passed out on the tables and floor. Dany watched how the hall was filled with mostly northern lords and ladies, she noticed Tyrion drinking with his brother and others, except for Grey Worm and Missandei who are seated all the way at the back of the hall. It would seem non of her bloodriders were seated in the great hall, practically most of her people weren't there at the feast, one would think lady Sansa did this on purpose to isolate her from her people.

Just then she looked over and caught a glimpse of Jon and the men and women around him, she watched Tormund press his hand into Jon's shoulder spilling his drink on him. "I saw you on that dragon, King Crow, we all did."

She noticed the look on Sansa's face chiming her way into the conversation, "yes brother" Sansa responded while looking over at her, "do tell us how you were able to ride a dragon?"

She watched the way Jon smiled at his sister calling over a servant to refill her goblet back up with wine. "That's for another time, right now I just want to get drunk and forget about things."

_Does that mean he's already forgotten about me? _Dany asked herself while she tried to control her shaking nerves, looking for someone or anything to distract her mind on something else.

She looks at the food she's barely eaten while lord Varys just stares at her and then back at Jon, "Is everything alright between you and the king in the North your grace?"

Dany just smiles and pretends everything is just fine while changing the subject "is there anything going on in the capital that I should know?"

"Not at this time your grace."

Thankfully she sees Robert Baratheon's baseborn son walking across from where she was sitting getting ready to leave. "Are you Gendry Waters son of Robert Baratheon?" _of course he is, she isn't stupid,_ she just needs a distraction. Suddenly everyone turns towards her including Jon who hasn't looked at her once since being seated right next to her at the feast.

Everyone in the hall held their breaths it seems waiting to see what the dragon queen was about to do.

Dany shifts in her chair while keeping her eyes on Gendry. The way these people act you would think she herself was a living breathing dragon ready to set the young man ablaze.

She begins to talk softly, "Gendry I have decided to legitimize you a Baratheon since no other family member of your father has stepped forward asking to be legitimized." She looks at him with a smile on her face. "I can make you lord of Storms End since no other child of your father has stepped forward that I know of."

Gendry just stares at her in shock, not really knowing what to say, "I don't know how to be a lord your grace." 

"No one ever knows how to be a lord or how to rule really, plus we are kin, your father might have hated Targaryen's but his grandmother was one."

He calmly replies, "I didn't know that your grace."

"Well, now you do Gendry." Dany chirps easing into her chair, finally feeling less gloomy from just being here.

Sansa stares at her with disgust in her eyes wondering what Jon ever saw in the dragon queen.

Dany eases in her seat noticing Sansa's scowl, "is there a problem lady Sansa?" 

Sansa smirks rubbing her finger around the edge of her goblet, "don't think, I don't know what you are trying to do by bringing Storms End into your fold." She spat causing Jon to stir uncomfortably. This wasn't what he wanted to happen, both sides of his family ready to tear each other apart.

Before Dany can say anything, Jon turns fully towards Sansa staring daggers at his cousin "enough, there are others watching us, we don't want the other lords to think there is contempt between any of us." 

Sansa only smirks, turning her finger in her drink as she speaks loudly for all to hear her words not caring anymore. "What don't you want the other lords to think Jon? that your queen is an imposter?"

Just then the hall fell silent with everyone looking at Sansa and Jon.

Clearing his throat looking at his cousin trying to get her to calm down and not do anything stupid.

By this time, Tyrion walks towards the table, "I think we should all just have a drink, and calm down."

Sansa growls at Tyrion, "maybe you should be telling your imposter of a queen that."

Tyrion looks at Sansa with confusion, "I am not sure what you are talking about my lady, but I assure you her grace is no imposter."

Jon grabs Sansa by the arm and calls a guard over, "my sister needs to be escorted to her room, she's not feeling well."

Sansa screams out pulling her arm out of his grip, "why don't you tell everyone that you are the true heir to the iron throne and not Daenerys, Jon!"

The hall begins to break out into chaos with northern lords wanting to know what lady Sansa meant by Jon being the heir to the throne.

Tyrion looks over to his queen who looks pale, he walks over to her then, "Is this true your grace,?" Dany says nothing, she just glares at Sansa and then at Jon who she warned about not telling his family the truth.

The northern lords got even louder shouting at their king and demanding to be told what the Lady of Winterfell meant by her words.

Jon looks at Sansa then the northern lords, "this is not how I wanted my parentage to get out."

Their king continues, "many of you know my brother Bran being able to glimpse into the past, he and my brother from the nights watch Samwell Tarly found out who my real parents were."

"So you're not a Stark then?" A bushy-haired Northman asks as many who were turned over drunk seemed to be sobering up with Jon's revelation.

Jon shakes his head at the man, "my mother was lady Lyanna, she was never raped by the crown prince, they were in love and married in secret in Dorne."

Trying to calm his twitching hands willing himself not to cry at the thought of his mother bleeding out, "my uncle found his sister along with three kings guards, who were there at the Tower of Joy protecting the rightful heir. I never asked for any of this my lords, I understand that many of you might not want me as your king since I am Targaryen only in name. But, Stark blood runs through my veins just as my sire's blood."

Jon eases into the table gripping the edge tighter, "I know my uncle lied to you all over the years about who I am, but I ask you, my lords, to put it into your hearts if it was your sister who begged you to protect another family member from Roberts wrath, what would you have done?"

No longer could she take the stares on her, Dany gets up and walks out of the great hall, with tears in her eyes, _I need to leave this place, Jon as betrayed me by telling his family, and that bitch Sansa had to ruin everything!_

She hears Tyrion calling out to her, "not now my lord, I don't wish to discuss this."

Tyrion doesn't relent at this time "your grace, as your hand you need to let me know these things, when did you find out about Jon's true parentage?"

Before she can answer, Grey Worm and Missandei catches up to them, she wipes the tears from her eyes "we will discuss this tomorrow, I am tired."

"Tired?" Tyrion replies "no we will discuss this now before we are thrown out of Winterfell by these northern lords and their lady who clearly doesn't like you and used this information as her weapon".

Daenerys shouts at him "enough, I said we will discuss this in the morning."

* * *

Tyrion walks back into the great hall shaking his head at the current events that have transpired, he looks over and sees Jon walking over towards him.

"I need to speak to the queen," Jon says.

Tyrion shakes his head, "I don't think that's a good idea lord Snow,"

"Why not?" Jon asks.

"Why not?" Tyrion replies shaking his head at Jon, "what do you mean why not? do you not see the chaos your si- cousin as caused? the queen doesn't even want to see me, and I'm her hand."

Jon sighs, "I need to go find Sansa,"

Tyrion nods "you do that lord Snow, and I think its probably best if you and her grace distant yourselves from each other for the sake of your people, while she's here in Winterfell."

"I will do no such thing" Jon yells at him, but before they could get into a heated argument, Jamie and lord Varys walked over towards them, clearly wanting to know how is it that one of the greatest secrets of the seven kingdoms was just blurted out for everyone to hear.

Varys was the first to speak. "My my, what do we have here? a dragon hidden away in the North by the honorable Ned Stark. I must say, my king, you should be glad you took after your mother's features because if Robert had any idea that his best friend's bastard was indeed the rightful heir of the seven kingdoms the war would've went on for many more years."

Already frustrated by the night's event, Jon turns to him, "or maybe I should be glad that you Lord Varys didn't know of my parentage because I am sure you would've let my father's secret out."

Tyrion laughs at Varys being silent.

While Jamie just stares at Jon in wonderment. "Your father," he starts but stops to clear his throat before continuing, "asked me to protect his children and I never got to, I didn't expect my father's men to kill them or their mother, which I am sorry for."

Jon looks at the man and offers him a gentle smile.

Before Jon could say anything to ser Jamie he noticed the man kneeling down before him.

Jamie took a deep breath, "I wasn't able to protect your brother or sister, but I loved your father and your grandmother, and if you would have me, I would like to honor the pledge I made to your father, by protecting you and being your sworn shield with my life."

Jon looks at Jaime and the rest of the lords who are just glaring at seeing what the kingslayer was doing before their king.

"I don't need a sworn shield ser Jaime, but since my sire did ask you to watch over his children, I will grant you the choice of serving in Winterfell."

Jaime looked at Jon with tears in his eyes "as you wish lord Snow. 

Jon took one look at Jaime before telling him to arise.

By this time Tyrion was looking at his brother dumbfounded "what about our sister dear brother? what will she think about this?"

"You don't know what Cersei as become over the years Tyrion."

Tyrion smirks "I've been telling you this for years, but I"m glad you are on the right side, maybe now Cersei will give up her ambition of the iron throne a step aside for our queen."

At this Varys looked upon his dwarf friend and asks, "when have you ever known your sister to give up on anything she craves?"

He turns back to Jon and says, "Lord Snow, I serve the realm, and you are what the realm needs."

Just then everyone looks over to see a stunned Daenerys.

She looked upon her so-called advisors and the man she thought loved her as she loved him with disgust,_ s_o this was your plan all along with Jon Snow, use my men and my Dragons for your war, I was a fool to think you loved me, who can love a dragon, not a wolf or a dragon-wolf.__

"I see that you are all here already, I think there is no use in waiting till the morning to say what I need to say," Dany says to the four men standing before her.

She turns away from them and walks back to the great table, and tries to get the other lord's attention.

"My lords," she says, but no one even bothers to pay her any mind, just then Jon walks over to her, "Dany I need to speak to you."

The lords took notice of their king talking to the dragon queen and become angry. One gets up then "my king since you are the rightful heir, shouldn't you be kicking the dragon queen and her savage invaders out of the north?"

A few other lords start banging on the tables in agreement.

Tyrion says "this can't be good," while Varys just smiles, he never really wanted Daenerys to be queen because of her impulses but thought maybe with the right suitor, they

would be able to control her, but never in his wildest dreams did he expect to be in Winterfell and surviving the war for the dawn against the undead only to come out of it unarmed and with the knowledge of a hidden dragon being the rightful heir no less.

Just then he's interrupted out of his thoughts when he heard the small voice of Daenerys speaking to the rude northern lord who wanted her and her people out of the North.

"You need not worry my lord, I, my men, and my dragons will be leaving Winterfell tomorrow."

Jon walks over towards her as the man takes his leave. He would need to have him removed from Winterfell by the end of the night.

"You don't have leave right away Dany, Rhaegal is still healing from the battle with the dead."

She only glares at him wanting nothing more than to distance herself from him and the North. "It takes two weeks to get to White Harbor from here lord Snow, that should be enough time for my dragon to heal."

She couldn't stand looking at him at this moment, she loved him yet hated who he became once they arrived at Winterfell. "I don't need to be somewhere I am not wanted or appreciated Lord Snow."

After their exchange of words, Daenerys turns to walk away but Jon grabs her by the arm not letting her go. "We need to talk, just us alone." He didn't care or mind the stares they are getting from everyone watching them keenly.

Trying her best to not yell at him as she fights her hand away from his strong grasp. "You have done nothing but look upon me with disgust since you found out who you really are, do not act as you care about me, my men or dragons. You never did, you used us for your war, and now that it's over, you are kicking us out. But don't worry dear nephew we will be out of here by the end of the day tomorrow, and then you and your lords never have to hear from us again."

Jon breathed deeply gritting his teeth, "Dany is that what you think?"

Before she could utter another word, he dragged her out of the hall away from the stares.

"Unhand me, where are you taking me?" Daenerys screamed as Jon gripped her arm tighter "somewhere private where we can talk."

Noticing where Jon was leading her towards, she tried once more to get out of his hold. But it was of no use, he was stronger than her as he shoved her into his room, shutting the door with the latch behind him. 

"Dany, I know you don't want to hear this but I am sorry, I didn't think she would let my secret out after she swore she wouldn't."

Forcing herself away from Jon's arms needing not to be near him whilst hating herself for still wanting him. "There is no need to be sorry, you choose your Stark family over me."

"No, I have not."

She desperately wants to scream and call him a liar but doesn't bother. "Was this always your plan lord Snow? bed me an use me and when you were done shun me and look upon me with disgust?"

Jon looks at her stunned not wanting to believe the words that were coming out of her mouth."No Dany, I was trying to come to grips with my parentage, I am sorry for avoiding you, I just needed time to figure this out, to figure us out."

"There is nothing to figure out lord Snow, I have no love here!" She barks out bitterly, not caring if her words hurt him.

"You're wrong Dany, I love you!"

_"Liar!"_ She screams grabbing a goblet that was resting on the table and throws it at him, "don't say you love me when you don't, where were you when I held ser Jorah in my arms after he died protecting me from the undead?"

"You didn't even bother to come to see if I was ok. I sat there in the cold snow for hours. I saved you when the night king raised all those undead around you. I killed them and protected you so you could go save your brother, and when I needed protecting ser Jorah was there when I got knocked off Drogon."

"I'm sorry Dany I didn't know."

She shakes her head and asks him again, "where were you at the end of the battle?" She at least deserves to know the truth.

He shuffles first thinking of the best way to tell her what he was doing, knowing full well she'd get mad but he told her anyway "I went to go make sure my family was ok."

Dany shook her head "exactly lord Snow, you went to go make sure they were ok, but not me and yet you expect me to believe that you love me?" She repeats herself once more staring daggers at Jon tired of feeling led on. "I have no love here, you have gotten what you wanted from me, and now it's time for me and my men to leave Winterfell and the North behind, you can have your frozen wasteland for all I care."

She makes her way to the door before turning to face him once more, "there is also no need not worry about coming south or sending your men to help to take the capital, I no longer require your assistance, Lord Snow."

With that Dany left the room, leaving a hurt Jon Snow behind.


	2. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Arya come to the same conclusion

That morning Jon laid in bed going over the events from the night before. 

He couldn’t believe what Sansa had done after she swore she would tell no one his secret, how can he even go back to trusting her? And now his heart was breaking, at the thought of Dany leaving him behind at Winterfell and heading south without him. 

_I love her, I need to make this right_ _before she walks away from me for good._

Dany was hurting, yet no matter how hard he was trying, he didn't know how to fix the divide between his two families. 

I must speak with the Starks before the meeting with the northern lords he says to himself, then I'll go find Dany and try to convince her to stay awhile longer, to make things right.

Just thinking of her soft skin pressed against him, and the way she laughs at his stupid jokes caused Jon's stomach to flutter.

At first, he was never interested in her, he thought her arrogant and self-righteous to think the throne belonged to her because of her last name, but slowly he started caring for his dragon queen.

He never thought he'd love anyone until Dany, and now the fear of losing her is too great.

The fear of never being able to run his fingers through her silver hair or being able to wrap his arms around her was too much for him to bear,_ no he says to himself I must make this right_.

Slowly getting out of bed, Jon laid his feet unto the cold floor; the fire from the hearth was almost out and left a chill in his chambers that once belonged to Robb.

He would need more logs to warm the room up. He went over towards the door asking one of his guards to go fetch one of the stewards or servants for logs for his fire, and after that request for his sisters and brother to join him before he met with the northern lords in the great hall._ I must speak to them last, they'll have a lot of questions._

A few moments later a knock was heard at his door, at first, he thought it might have been a servant with the logs he asked for. “Come in” he called out. But instead of someone coming to warm his hearth, he was greeted by his two sisters, _"that was fast" he whispered._

Where’s Bran? He asked while motioning his sisters to take a seat by the hearth. 

Arya spoke first, "Sam went to go get him, but we need to talk about what happened last night first". 

"What happened last night? is that what you came here to ask me, Arya? have you come to blame me for what your sister did?" Jon asked, before glaring at Sansa, who only stared daggers back at him.

"Why don’t you ask Sansa what happened", he yelled out, before taking a seat on his bed.

"Jon", Arya spoke softly at her brother, while taking a few steps sitting next to the table by his bed. 

"Sansa already told me her part on how you yelled at her and asked our men to take her to her chambers. "

"Aye, " Jon replied, "I did request that, but maybe your sister should tell you the reason why. Or does she only still tell half-truths and not the full story of how she behaved in the hall last night?"

Jon was pissed at this moment he wanted nothing more than to forget about talking to his siblings and just go find Dany,_ fuck the northern lords he thought to himself._

Arya looked at her older sister waiting for her to reply, but Sansa just stared at the hearth then complained about it being too cold in Jon’s room and wanting to leave and finish this conversation later after they met with the lords. 

Jon smirked at her words, laughing to himself. “I didn’t know ice queens got cold?" 

Before Jon could say anything else, there was a knock on the door, "come in" Jon said as a servant boy with the logs he requested for his hearth stood outside the doorway.

The boy stood hesitantly at door, “here are the logs you requested your grace, would you like for me to leave it here? Or warm your hearth?"

Jon smiled at the young man, while recalling the days of his youth, when he had been the one to get his own logs to warm the small room he had. 

Back then Lady Stark made sure he knew where his place was in her household. 

Smiling to himself and looking upon the young boy who stood before him, who now called him your grace, Jon couldn’t help but smile at the young boy, _what would lady Stark think right now if she was still alive? _

But before Jon could say anything to the young boy, Sansa spoke up first, clearly frustrated at the young boy for no other reason than feeling he had interrupted their conversation. "Do you not see we are here having a conversation with each other? just put the logs in and be on your way!"

The young boy kept his head down while moving towards the hearth, putting the logs in and keeping his distance from his lady of Winterfell’s glare. 

Arya looked on her sister with disgust, before saying to the little boy “I’m sorry for my sister’s unkind words” 

The boy just looked away from his king and his sisters and said, "it’s no problem milady". 

While putting the last logs in and stirring the fire back to a roar. 

Arya wanted to tell him she wasn’t a lady, but not wanting to frighten the boy more than he already was, she simply just smiled at him, who smiled back at her before bowing and leaving, his king's chamber, closing the door behind him.

At that moment, Arya turned to her sister and just spoke venom at her, "how dare you speak like that? That’s not the way our father raised any of us to speak to those who served us. Or did you forget all of that during your time in the capital? I know you always looked down on others while we were children, but at least I thought with the hardships you went through, you'd at least be kind to those less fortunate than us Sansa."

Arya wanted to slap her sister for her insolence. "Or did you forget the way our lord father would speak to those who served us here? he always made them feel good about themselves no matter how unfortunate they were. Our father wouldn't even recognize you right now."

Before Sansa could counter her sister, Samwell walked in pushing Bran inside, while avoiding Jon in the process, he hadn't seen much of Jon since he told him about who his family was. 

Deep down he was disgusted with himself for what he did, he knew how Jon felt about the dragon queen, he could see it from the moment he caught eye of the two of them strolling around Winterfell and the outer keep. 

But because of his hatred towards Daenerys for burning his father and brother, he couldn’t see that in the process of hurting her, he hurt the one real friend he ever had also.

And so, Sam, kept his distance away from Jon, until now, he wanted to speak with his former brother of the Nights Watch. 

But Gilly already warned him to keep his distance till Jon was ready to talk to him, even now looking upon his friend he couldn’t help but feel sorry for Jon. 

He heard about what happened in the great hall last night while he was with Gilly and little Sam. 

For the life of him, Sam couldn’t believe that Jon’s own sister-cousin would do such a thing, and in front of drunken lords and the queen's advisors no less. 

Looking now upon the lady of Winterfell, Sam couldn’t help but wonder if this was a plan on her part to drive Jon and Dany apart.

He also knew she disliked the dragon queen also, from the times he spent with Bran and her in the Godswood in front of the Weirwood tree, or at times in Bran’s chambers. 

Sam looked upon Jon acknowledging him, and his sisters before taking his leave, but Jon paid him no mind, all his friend did was look away, it hurt Sam, this was his best friend and yet, Jon wouldn’t even acknowledge him back. 

So, Sam left the room, closing the door behind him, while reminding himself, that Jon would eventually come around, he had to. 

Arya noticed how Jon’s friend looked upon him like he was waiting for Jon to say something to him, anything at all, but instead, all Jon did was avoid Sam, she knew he was the one who told Jon about who his real parents were, she also knew that Sam most likely did it to hurt Jon’s and Daenerys relationship for what she did to his brother and father. 

Not that Arya blamed the dragon queen for burning them alive, they did kill their liege lord, but like the fools they were, both lord Tarly and his silly son Dickon, didn’t know or care to find out if the real heir to Highgarden died at the Sept of Baelor at the time queen Cersei blew it up with wildfire. 

For Willas Tyrell was in Highgarden with his grandmother at the time.

And afterword got back to them for what happened at the capital with Ceresi murdering most of Olenna’s family members, she quickly shipped her grandson away, knowing that the heir had to be safe in case Cersei found out he wasn’t among the other dead Tyrell’s. 

Before she could continue with her thoughts, Bran began to speak in the weird cryptic voice he now made, whenever he spoke, it seemed like he was not there, but someplace else, which made her uncomfortable, this young man who sat in the chair the maester made for him to be able to get around, didn’t seem like the Bran she knew,_ he was cold and sometimes seemed downright calculating._

She didn’t fear Bran, she just didn’t trust him anymore. 

After she went to rescue him from the night king and had killed the great other, her brother looked at her like he wasn’t about to be sliced by the night kings iced sword, she didn’t even get a thank you or a hug. 

Her brother Bran just looked at her with no emotions on his face. 

Just then Jon replied to Bran, stating that Sansa betrayed his trust by telling the lords about his true parentage, and asked Bran if he knew Sansa would've broken her promise under the Weirwood tree.

This was new information to Arya, she didn’t know about Sansa revealing Jon's parentage to the northern lords in that manner, they all knew how the north felt about Daenerys,_ Arya thinks to herself, how could Sansa be so dumb to expose Jon for also being a Targaryen._

If Arya was at the feast last night she sure would've dragged her sister out of the great hall before she made a fool of herself.

But Arya never liked large gathering, she was too busy that night in the practice yard, and the people who were at Winterfell already knew they should never bother the she-wolf. 

They knew she wiped out the men of House Frey, so many at Winterfell already feared her. 

Before she could ask Sansa what she was thinking to do such a thing in front of the northern lords no less, Bran told Jon in one of his cold calculated voice "that I did warn you and asked if you were sure you wanted this secret out". 

Jon looked at him and said, “if I knew my own sister would stab me in the back I would've never told Sansa"! 

"I would've kept it away from her and only told Arya, at least I know Arya knows how to keep a secret,” Jon said while staring daggers at Sansa who just looked at Jon with disgust in her eyes, the same disgust she held for Jon when they were kids. 

Arya could only laugh to herself recalling a memory of when she and Jon were kids, and the way they would say to each other, _don't tell Sansa, whenever they shared a secret or when Jon would help her practice in the Godswood with a sword or bow, whenever Arya managed to get away from their Septa Mordane. _

_ Gods she hated that woman, but still, she thought, Mordane didn’t deserve her head getting chopped off by Joffrey’s men. _

Just then Sansa screamed at Jon, "you should be thanking me for pointing out that Daenerys wasn’t the rightful ruler of the seven kingdoms instead of blaming me, you all should be thanking me” she screamed. 

While adding, that Daenerys isn’t a Stark, "she isn’t one of us, we can’t trust the dragon queen or any other queen in the south". _Arya thought to herself, does Sansa not realize Jon is also not a Stark in name?_

Sansa continues by saying the north needs to remain independent from the other kingdoms, we are larger than all of them combined. 

Why should we continue kneeling to southern lords and their rules? 

Jon just looked over at her and laughed, before saying, “it’s funny to me Sansa, it really is, when we were kids you couldn’t wait to leave this place and wanting to get away from the north, now you request, no you demand northern independence, are you so dumb not to realize that we will need Dany’s help for this long winter"? 

Sansa smirked at that thought before stating she would never beg the whore for anything, "what do we need her help for Jon? All Daenerys wants from you is to warm her bed at night until she finds another when she grows tired of you. Gods Jon do you really think she would marry you and join the kingdoms together? I'm starting to think all the men of house Stark only think with their cocks and nothing else"

After Sansa said these words, Jon just looked at her like he was looking at someone else entirely that he didn’t know.

"How dare you Sansa, how dare you speak about what Dany and I mean to each other in such a manner?

He started screaming at her, "where were you during the battle for the dawn?"

"I was in the Crypts with the other women and children, Arya told me to go there, I would've been there with you guys if I knew how to fight Jon."

"That is exactly the point I am trying to make Sansa", Jon states "while you weren't able to help, Dany and I were on top of her dragons laying siege upon the undead, holding them back while everyone else was trying to do their parts trying to survive the siege against the undead". 

Sansa growled at Jon "Daenerys didn’t do much, it was Arya that should be getting the praise, she's the one who killed the night king". 

Jon could only laugh at how dumb Sansa was being, "if it weren't for Dany’s men and her dragons Arya would've never been able to get the kill". 

He felt like he was trying to explain things to a child. "You never seem to think of others Sansa, but I can't blame you that much you grew up in Kings landing. But I will tell you this, consider it a lesson to be learned, maybe instead of not trusting others, you can learn to open your cold heart and let others in, not just the people you know or try to use for your schemes."

Sansa looked on Jon stunned, before shouting, "how dare you? How dare you speak to me like that"? 

I am the lady of Winterfell, and if you haven't noticed Targaryen’s aren't liked in the North Jon so I’d be careful how you speak to me."

Jon looked at her, "is that a threat Sansa? Is this what you always wanted, power? you couldn't be the queen of the seven kingdoms cause Joffrey cast you aside for another, so now it seems you have now set your eyes at wanting to be the queen of the North".

Jon huffed, "I should've realized it the day you let Rickon get sacrificed on the field that day during the battle of the bastards when you knew the lords of the Vale would come to help us in the battle! But no, you didn’t even tell me they were coming, if I knew, I would've made other plans to help save Rickon, but you kept that information to yourself."

He could see her stiffen. "Do you remember what you said to me that night Sansa?" Jon began to scream louder at this time, "you told me our brother was beyond saving, that we couldn’t save him, but now I am starting to realize you just didn’t care about our younger brother, for fuck sake Sansa did you also expect me to fall on the battlefield also? Just so you could have your Vale knights sweep in at the last moment and for the northern lords to sing you praise, isn't it Sansa?"

Jon no longer cared who heard them arguing, "I am sure you were mad when the northern lords choose me, a bastard as their king over you a true born daughter and a Stark or should I say, Bolton? or maybe even Snow?"

Jon began laughing, "I mean Tommen wasn’t even a real king, to begin with, he was Waters and also a bastard same as your precious Joffrey, the kind you and your mother loved to put down like they were beneath you both."

At that moment Arya didn’t know what came over her, this was new information that Arya did not know about, Sansa causing Rickon’s death. 

Before Jon could continue, she got up and pulled her sister out of the seat she was sitting in by the hearth, grabbing her screaming, “how could you Sansa?” 

She turned to Bran next with tears in her eyes, and asks him, "How could you keep such a secret from me?"

But all she got from her younger brother was coldness in his voice while looking away like he always did, “you never asked" he replied. 

Arya didn’t know what was going on with both Sansa and Bran, she didn’t know them anymore, sure she wasn’t close with Sansa while growing up, but Bran, he was different, he meant more to her than Sansa ever did, they played together, they climbed the towers together, practiced sword fighting in the Godswood whenever Jon or Robb was too busy to help them. 

What on earth has happened to her family? Was it a mistake in coming back to Winterfell? 

She suddenly let go of Sansa and threw her to the floor after she screamed that she was hurting her. 

I_ don't belong here she thought to herself, this isn't my home anymore. _

She looked over at Jon and told him, "I don’t belong here at Winterfell anymore, everyone here except for you Jon is a stranger to me now. I came back home, for you Jon but the way Bran and Sansa are now acting, it seems you also have no plans for staying here at Winterfell either." 

"If you plan on leaving, I ask that you take me with you Jon", at her saying this Jon just nods his head to Arya, and with that Arya left Jon's chamber, she needed to clear her head, hot someone even.

* * *

The meeting with the remaining northern lords who were still alive was not going according to plan, it didn't help that Sansa was being a bitch or that Bran was being,

_I dare not want to think what this creature is that sits to the right of me._

Thank the Gods, Arya decided to sit in this meeting, even though she'd rather be in the practice yard than to sit in listening to these sorry lords complain about everything.

Jon rubbed his temples wondering, how on earth did his father or Robb even manage to sit through all these northern lords and their bullshit complaints?_ I could be with Dany right now, trying to ease her mind_, but no, I have to sit and listen to non-stop complaints.

Finally, Jon stands, tired from all the horseshit. "My lords what you are all complaining about makes no sense, the North has suffered a great win against the night king but we have also suffered a great deal of loss. We need Daenerys, you might think your selves smarter than everyone else, but how are you all going to be able to feed your people and family? the undead did a lot of damage in the northern kingdom, we need to make an alliance with the south in order for food, winter is here my lords."

_Honestly, they can't be this stupid, Jon thought to himself._

Sansa stood, saying she agreed with the other northern lords, they don't need the south to feed them, they can grow it themselves or import it from Essos.

All Jon could do was shake his head thinking to himself, _my gods they really are dumb including my own sister, gods give me the strength cause I just can't deal with idiots anymore. __Not right now, not when I need to hurry and go see Dany before she leaves._

With that, Jon asked the northern lords how they proposed to grow the food when most of the glasshouses have been destroyed, or how can they expect to purchase food across the narrow sea when there is no gold to be had.

"My lords", Jon began to speak, "queen Daenerys is probably the only one who could've helped us with purchasing foods from Essos, she has the ships and the manpower behind her, and yet you have all made her want to leave the North at this very second when I could be trying to smooth things over with her, instead I am here listening to each of your complaints".

Most of the lords at that moment held their heads in shame, except for the older ones who still harbored hatred in their hearts for Targaryen's, Jon began to wonder, if _that meant, they also held hatred towards him also. I am Targaryen except for in looks, but one all in the same!_

At this time he looked over at Sansa, knowing full well she was scheming with certain northern lords to take the power of the North. Just watching her make small head nods and gestures at certain lords made Jon's blood boil.

_I_ _ should probably send her to whatever is left of the Dreadfort, that is her lands by right of being Ramsay's wife, but no, she is my sister, I will not punish her by sending her away to the Dreadfort, for now at least._

With that thought in his head, Jon told the northern lords he was done hearing their complaints about the rest of the day.

He looked over to Arya and asked her if she wanted to take a walk with him to go and speak with Daenerys.

Before leaving the great hall with Arya, Jon looked over at Bran first, who just sat there with an empty expression on his face. Jon thought to himself,_ maybe I should just leave this place with Arya and Dany and make my way south with her and her army_, then he looked over at Sansa and just watched her talking in hush tones with the same northern lords who were causing him a headache.

I defiantly should leave the North in Bran's hands just so Sansa can be pissed, but not knowing who the creature was that inhabited his brother's body, Jon left it alone and walked out with Arya to go find his love Dany!

* * *

They knocked on Dany's door waiting for a reply, but none came, so Jon knocked some more while asking, "Dany are you in there?" worrying at that moment if she has already left the north, he goes over to a window, and noticed some of her men are still out there.

He looks over to Arya and tells her, he's gonna go talk to one of her guards or try to find Missandei or Tyrion to see where Dany has gone off to, maybe she went to take her dragons for a flight.

Before he could leave, Arya tells him, wait she'll be coming with him, she would need to apologize to the Daenerys for how she treated her also since she got there, " I owe her that much Jon"

Her brother just looks at her and gives her a tight hug and huge smile, gods she as missed his smile so much. With that, they both leave and head out into the courtyard.

* * *

Eventually, they found Missandei talking with one of the queens men, "Lord Snow" she replies when Jon and Arya greet her, not knowing what to say to Jon's younger sister, Missandei offers her a smile.

Both Jon and Arya return a smile back at her Before Jon asks if she knows where he and Arya can find Dany, both he and Arya would like to apologize to her for how the northern lords and his sister Sansa have treated their queen and her men.

Missandei looks at Jon with a puzzled expression on her face, which confuses him, _was Dany avoiding him, he had to know so he asks her. _

"Is the queen hiding from me Missandei? we went by her chambers and she wasn't there unless she's locked away in there and doesn't want to see me".

Again Missandei gives him a weird look like she wants to say something but doesn't know how to say it.

So Jon tells her that he just wants to talk to Dany and try to smooth things over with her and that he doesn't want to see her or her men leave so soon from the north without working things out between the two of them.

Missandei started to speak then closed her mouth before saying, "I don't know how to tell you this lord Snow, but the queen has already left Winterfell with her dragons, she left earlier".

Arya notices the way her brother has grown pale in the face and tries to hold his hand, but Jon lets her hand go and walks away murmuring words to himself "_it's my fault she as left it's all my fault"!_


	3. Transcend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany transcends above all the prideful northerners.  
This chapter will be about Dany, and a few snippets with her and Missandei and a small pov with Grey worm

It was the hour of the wolf, not being able to fall asleep from her thoughts keeping her up going back and forth about Jon.

Dany decided that since she wasn't going to sleep she might as well just get up anyway, she looked over by the frost-covered windows of her chamber room and noticed it was still pretty dark outside.

Slowly getting up trying her best not to wake Missandei who had decided to spend the night with her queen, not wanting her to sleep alone.

Slowly Dany pulled away from Missandei's grip over her shoulder carefully easing out of her grasp but before Dany was completely free and off the bed she heard Missandei call out to her. "Are you ok your grace?"

Dany turned to face her, "sorry for waking you, I just can't sleep right now."

Missandei rolled over on the bed getting up also.

"No" Dany assured her, "stay and rest awhile, no need for you to get up on my account."

Missandei looked over to her queen "I'm not tired either, your tossing as kept me up the entire night" they both sat in bed giggling with each other about Dany tossing and turning while keeping her friend up.

Dany whispered to her friend looking at her in the dim lighten chamber room, clearing her throat while trying to fight the tears that were forming, "you know Missandei, you've always been there for me, you and Torgo are the closet thing that I have to a family." 

Missandei knew her queen wanted to be loved, she was saddened the northern lords nor lord Snow's family got to see this part of her queen, the young woman that never felt love growing up who was always on run at a young age.

So Missandei did what any best friend would do in that situation, she reached over and hugged Dany before telling her, "Grey worm and I feel the same way about you too your grace, no matter what, we are here for you, and love you all the same, even if you weren't a queen" Dany reached for her friends' hands that were around her waist and began holding it tightly, she may not have Jon beside her to hold her and calm her nerves, but she had the best thing anyone could want, a confidant she could always share her thoughts with, and just a shoulder to cry on.

Rubbing Dany's shoulders Missandei decides to ask the queen of any plan she has before they leave Winterfell and the north.

"What is your plan now my queen? you no longer wish to stay in the north any longer" Dany lets out a sigh before telling her advisor, "I will leave for White Harbor with my dragons, Greyworm will accompany me" Dany let out another sigh before adding, "I will leave you here to help get the rest of men information to leave for White Harbor"

"My queen, what should I tell lord Snow if he comes by searching for you?" clearly not wanting to dwell any longer on Jon and the misery he was currently putting her through, Dany tells her "just tell him simply that I left, and have no reason to be in the north anymore"

Getting up out of bed Dany moves over to the window, staring towards the Godswoods, _I wanted to see the Winterfell heart tree before I left. _Dany turns to her friend telling her, "I want to see the Heart tree that's here, do you want to accompany me?'' Dany waits for Missandeis's reply she knows her friend hates the cold

but Dany would love nothing more than to experience it with her since Jon won't. She thinks to herself, _it's a shame lord Stannis had the heart tree at Dragonstone burnt. _

Just then Missandei spoke dragging Dany out of her thoughts, "alright your grace I will, but you will owe me for this, you know I hate the cold!"

Quickly both ladies got dressed, putting their cloaks and heavy furs on to go into the Godswood, Missandei opens the chamber doors signaling the guards letting them know she and the queen were heading outside.

Both ladies left the lords chamber, heading outside, they were greeted by a few northern guards around the castle who bowed their heads at the queen while Dany walked by them, she thought to herself then, _at least the guards show more respect and honor to royalty unlike the northern lords and that bitch Sansa Stark!_

Just as they got close to main door two guards standing next to the great door that leads to the outer keep, opened the doors for them, both bowing while saying "your grace" to her before she could nod at both of them she was hit by the cold northern air that made her wince and her face turned red, tightly she gripped unto Missandei's arm "fuck it's cold" she whispered, to her friend, Missandei gripped unto her also asking "how can people live in this weather, your grace?" Dany laughed, "maybe this is why these northern lords are so dreary, it seems the cold makes their blood run cold at anyone, not of the north" both ladies burst out laughing just thinking about it. Before they could get any further a guard ran up to them asking if they needed any help or at least another torch to light their way into the Godswood.

Dany kindly declined the offer, stating it wouldn't be fair to drag him from his post just to walk a group of southerners into the Godswood to see the Hearth tree.

The guard replied "it's no problem, your grace, I just didn't want anything to happen to any of you which would make the king mad" The queen smiled at the man "I doubt your king would mind kind ser, and thanks for offering your service to us" with that Dany and her company made their way into the Godswood.

Finally, they made it to Winterfell's Heart tree, the way its leaves and branches swayed with the wind and the moonlight glistening down on it made Dany's heart skip a beat, _it's gorgeous she thought to herself these Hear tress are defiantly the jewels of the north._

"Its beautiful your grace" Missandei took her gloved hands and rubbed it across the tree's branches and leaves while looking upon the face carved in front of it slowly going over its outline, Dany sat next to the tree with her head leaning on the trunk.

Suddenly Dany said "northerners pray to the old gods here, they also get married in front of the Heart tree" she chuckled to herself from a thought about Jon, pushing the thought away and quickly has it came, before telling Missandei "northern weddings are held at nights, under the Heart tree, they are also shorter than southern weddings"

Noticing how distressed Dany looked, Missandei walked over to her sitting next to Dany, "did you ever see yourself and lord Snow marrying each other here?" she asked her queen, Dany chuckled for a minute then hesitated before looking at her friend, "I would be lying to you if I didn't" is all Dany said before she took a deep breath exhaling loudly, trembling in her voice Dany blew her warm breath into the air, "I didn't think Jon and I would've ended up like this, maybe I am a fool, maybe he was just pretending the entire time to love or care for me!"

Missandei gazed upon Dany shaking her head, while moving a stray hair that was stuck to Dany's face "you're not a fool my queen, anyone with eyes can see lord Snow loves you, maybe it's like he said, he just needs time to come to grips with you being related to him"

Dany began to shake her head being stubborn, something her advisor had gotten used to from her queen over the years.

She puffed and looked at her advisor and said, "Starks have married other family members also, his grandfather Rickard Stark wife was his cousin Lyarra Stark, plus Targaryen's have been marrying each other for centuries to keep their bloodline pure"

Dany didn't understand why her friend seemed to not be mad at Jon and kept believing that Jon loved her and just needed time to come to grips about the entire situation, I_ don't understand why Missandei keeps thinking Jon loves me, I refuse to believe this, my mind is made up, if Jon wants to be a family then he'll just have to come and find me!_

Before thinking on it any further, she asks her friend if she wants to say a silent prayer to the northern gods before they leave, Missandei looked up at the moon and the stars then back to Dany before saying, "I don't know how any of this works."

Dany stood up and grabbed her friend's arm before taking her and leading her over towards the front of the Weirwood tree's face, "first we need to kneel in front of the tree and just say a silent prayer, then once finish we get back up, I think that's how it works, I know Jon told me when you marry under the tree you do kneel before it, but I am not sure if we stand and say a prayer or just kneel" taking a deep breath Dany leans over to her, "since I don't want to piss Jon's gods off let's just kneel."

With that they both kneeled before the Heartstree, Missandei's prayer was for her queen and Grey worm who will be leaving before everyone else for White Harbor.

Dany prayed for the health of her family, and for strength in dealing with whatever the future held for her and Jon.

Then both ladies got up holding unto each other before Missandei asked "could we go back inside now your grace? , I can barely feel my toes right now," Dany chuckled teasing her friend "are you sure you want to leave already, we just got out here" 

Missandei looked at her queen "do you or one of our men plan on carrying me around your grace? you don't want me to have no toes from being out here for this amount of time" 

They both looked at each other, bursting out laughing before they both made their way back to the castle.

* * *

**A short Pov Grey worm and Dany**

Sitting next to Missandei and his queen at the table to break their fast, Grey worm noticed that his queen couldn't do anything but to push her food to the side, it seemed to him her mind was all over the place, while her violet eyes darted back and forth from the window to the table while scratching its surface with her fork.

Looking over at her while trying to not be obvious, he could see that she had bags under her eyes, he thought to himself, _at least her eyes aren't red like last night from crying._ He felt a pang on his heart recalling the night before, how Missandei was holding the queen next to her rubbing her back as she cried her eyes out about these northern lords and Snow's family who he realized were never going to accept his queen or Snow's relationship.

It became so over-bearing watching his queen cry and wail, that Grey worm decided to leave her and Missandei alone, he knew his queen would be in good hands, he also knew if she broke down like this after they left Winterfell for White Harbor he would gladly take the place of Missandei in comforting his queen.

From what the unsullied guards who guarded the queen last night told him, the queen and her advisor did not get any rest.

His queen and Missandei's late-night trekking had both of them trying not to doze off in front of their meal.

Grey worm noticing his queen and his love tired wanted to say something, about it not being safe for them to be walking around Winterfell or the Godswoods that late at night, but decided to bite his tongue, he would never question his queen or demanded to know everything she does like Tyrion and Varys.

Grey worm never liked them, he felt they were just with his queen for the power they can gain from being in her circle.

He also didn't like the way that lady Sansa spoke to his queen, he wanted to punish the lady of Winterfell for making his queen shed tears or the way she would disrespect her in front of the northern lords.

This was something he wanted to do but knew his queen would not allow it, she wouldn't want to alienate Snow any further than they already were.

So for now Grey worm was glad that Missandei spent the night with their queen to comfort her.

Then his mind went to thinking of this Jon Snow that his queen has fallen in love with, he liked Snow, like him Snow was a fighter who fought with honor someone Grey worm knew would protect his queen with his life also.

But it seems Snow was caught between his two families, trying to please them both while pushing both sides further apart, for this, he could not grudge the man he felt sorry for Snow the man loved his queen he could tell from the way he watched her and the way he told that Lannister queen at the Dragonpit that he would not sit back and watch from afar any battle that was against queen Daenerys.

Any other man would have sat back or lied to the enemy's face, but Snow didn't and for that Grey worm respected him.

Just then a knock came at the door, Grey worm got up and went over to open it when he looked he saw Tyrion and Varys standing outside, he moved to the side to let the two men in, who took their seats opposite the queen, while Grey worm went back next to his queen and stood behind her, carefully watching the dwarf and the spider in case any of them threatened his queen after what she planned to tell them.

First Tyrion spoke "your grace, I am glad to know you are no longer the only Targaryen out there, I know how you always wanted to have a family, and here you are, finding out that Jon is indeed your nephew" Varys sat there nodding in agreement to everything Tyrion would say.

"I and Varys have decided on the line of succession," from Grey worms position he could see his queen beginning to get tensed, clearly clenching her fists under the table.

Tyrion continued, " your grace, since you have said you can't have children we think it," Grey worm notices Tyrion pauses before continuing, "best for you to betroth Jon to a lady of a house of your choosing, this way the Targaryen line can continue" without warning Grey worm watched as his queen got up and yelled at both the dwarf and the spider.

"Get out both of you, GET OUT!" his queen yelled, "first you both were ok with me wanting to marry Jon, now you both want him to cast me aside for another"

Dany looked at both of them "I am disgusted and sorry I didn't realize to myself that you two were horrible advisors, lord Tyrion, kindly hand me that hand of the queen pin, you never deserved it" Tyrion begins to speak but Dany shuts him down, "my pin lord Tyrion"

Tyrion slowly gets up and removes the hand of the queen pin, "I am sorry you have taken offense my grace, but I am trying to guide you in the right choice for your house"

Dany spat at him fuming at his choice for words, "choice for my house you say Tyrion? you never had a problem marrying Jon off to me when you thought of me being barren, did you? I don't ever want to see you are Varys ever again you both are no longer welcomed to be my advisors or to be anywhere near my presence, NOW GET OUT!"

With that Daenerys turns her back at Tyrion and a stunned Varys.

Before they both left her chamber Dany turns around and tells the spider, "by the way lord Varys since it seems you are one who floats where you think power resides, you should know this, I may not burn you alive for what you said to Jon last night" Dany chuckles to herself before adding,

"Jon as never trusted you, so you may think that jumping from one monarch to the other will let you hold unto power, but I take solace in knowing Jon would never accept you into his inner circle, both you and Tyrion I am sure will do well in Sansa's"

With that Grey worm led both men out, closing the door behind him. 

* * *

Looking back at Winterfell's grey Castle wall one more time before she and Grey worm and two other unsullied guards mounted Drogon, Dany couldn't help but think to herself, _would I have been happy here with Jon if his family had accepted us? would we have grown old here and be content, I would've given up my pursuit for the seven kingdoms just to be with him!_

Grey worm looked at his queen offering her his hand, helping her unto Drogon before he and the other two men climbed up behind her, "Is everything alright my queen?" he asks her, she looks behind her back at Grey worm who sat right between her and the other two unsullied men, she smiled at him, and tells him, "everything is fine, I just wanted to look at Winterfell's Castle again before we leave.

She then turns back around before Grey worm could see the tears in her eyes, she whispers to Drogon "sōves" and suddenly both her dragons fly off picking up speed on their way to White Harbor.

Dany turns to take another glimpse at Winterfell before she turns back around gripping unto Drogon's spikes tighter, thinking about Jon, has Winterfell's castle disappeared in the background.

She thought to herself just then while looking over at Rhaegal knowing he would probably miss Jon also.

Trying not to get emotional thinking about Jon, she lets a few tears fall, before saying to herself, _the heart longs for what it wants, and right now her heart panged for Jon._

_ I will miss you my dragon-wolf, my handsome foolish white-wolf of the North. _


	4. Transistion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys and Jon Pov Chapter.  
Jon's chapter will have a few snippets of conversations with different family members

**A lonely Queen**

They arrived at White Harbor before the sun went down. Slowly Drogon and Rhaegal began to descend upon White Harbor circling above the whitewashed stone wall houses that made up the port city.  
Dany decided to land outside of the castle walls, so she and her men could make their way to the white cobblestone roads of White Harbor. 

She never got to see much of the city of White Harbor when she arrived in the north, Jon seemed to be in a hurry to get to Winterfell to prepare for the long night, which seemed to sour lord Manderly who seemed eager to introduce Jon to his two granddaughters Wynafryd and Wylla Manderley.

Daenerys didn't know what to make out of the two sisters at the time. Looking back at it she wondered if she was born the daughter of a lord would he also present her to his liege lord or king for the picking.

She wondered if their grandfather had presented them to Jon willingly or demanded that they present themselves to the northern king for a marriage.

Dany chuckled at the memory of how lord Manderly turned red when he saw her and Jon get off the Targaryen flagship together. It seemed no one who had gathered at the docks at the time to greet their king and the silver-haired queen looked too pleased in seeing her or the way their king silently stalked those who interacted with her. To insult lord Manderly even more, Jon told them, there was no time for all of this. He and queen Daenerys were in a hurry to get to Winterfell so there was no need for a feast in his or Dany's honor.

He told lord Manderly they only planned to stay there for the night. This must be why lord Manderly didn't send anyone really to help defend the north against the undead.

_I wonder how will I be greeted this time around by the Manderly's? if they should take issue with me, I can always stay on my flagship till the rest of my army gets here._

Has she and her men continued making their way closer towards the city gates, they were greeted by a knight who was standing at the gates with a few guards.

The knight bowed his head slowly before saying, " greetings your grace, we did not expect to see you back so soon, we heard about the great victory you had in Winterfell in defeating the great other and his undead minions"

He took a pause before adding "my lord Manderly and the rest of his house will be greeting you and your men outside of New Castle, we will provide you and your men with horses so we can be on our way, your grace!" 

Dany acknowledged the man replying " I beg your pardon ser but what is your name? I don't recall meeting you the last time I was here" 

"My name is Ser Marlon Manderly, your grace, my cousin is Wyman Manderly who you met " 

Dany nodded in return " well let us not keep your lord waiting any longer for us"

She watched has Ser Marlon turned to one of the guards beckoning to go find suitable horses for the queen and her men before it got any darker outside.

Making her way on horseback along the cobblestone road, Dany noticed that many northerners were coming out of their homes, and greeting her and her men, there were shouts of thanks for saving us all from the undead.

Smiling while waving at people, Dany couldn't help but feel the tears coming down her eyes.

These were her people, these were the people who she came north with Jon in order to liberate from the clutches of the undead.

If only the lords who were at Winterfell acted towards her the way the common folks here were cheering for her, there would never be so much contempt between them.

Wiping away tears that began falling Dany couldn't help but to scold herself, _Why am I so damn emotional lately!_

Suddenly she saw New Castle coming into the view, it looked like there were people coming out of the castle waiting to greet her, _maybe I should've freshened up before meeting with the lord she thought to herself._

"Your grace, Lord Manderly tried to bow has best as he could but because of his size it was hard for him, next she was greeted by his son and heir Wylis Manderly, who did an even poorer job of trying to bow, Dany just smiled and let her hand fall into his for a chaste kiss that he placed which seemed to last a little longer than what was appropriate especially when his wife Leona and his two daughters stood next to him, all three of which gave Dany a dirty look.

Dany could do nothing but bite her tongue to keep herself from laughing as she stepped towards Wylis's wife and daughters.

"My lady" Dany greeted Leona first then her daughters after, all three curtsied before adding "your grace"

At this time lord Manderly spoke "we should all head inside your grace, I am sure you tired from your trip. I have already prepared rooms for you and your men" 

They all began walking inside the castle, Dany walking side by side with Lord Manderly two of her guards walked in front while Grey worm walked behind. 

"I would like to thank you my lord for your hospitality. I am a bit tired from my journey. I know there are a lot of things you would like to know about my unexpected visit. But I will be sure to let you know in the morning when I am not as tired"

Lord Manderly replied "It did cross my mind, your grace, since there were no ravens that arrived from Winterfell saying that you would be joining us. If I may ask, will the king be joining us?" Dany blinked once then twice "No, your king won't be joining me, only my men should be arriving in a few weeks"

The lord looked back towards his granddaughters at this time, clearly, this man still had intentions of trying to arrange a marriage between one of his granddaughters and Jon. _I haven't even left the north yet and this man is trying to put one of his family members in Jon's bed._

That morning Dany woke, up feeling even more tired than she did the night before, she didn't realize just how tired she was. That night while she waited for the servants to knock on her door, Dany couldn't help but think about a nice hot bath. She was so exhausted from the lack of sleep she had been getting lately.

Just then she heard a knock on her door, finally, she thought to herself, "come in" just then Grey worm walked into the room with two servant girls behind.

"Your grace" they both curtsied, before saying "we've come to help prepare you for bed. How would you like the water for your bath?" Dany replied "scalding, I take my baths in scalding water." Both girls looked at each other then back to the queen "your grace won't the water be too hot for you? burning you even?"

"No" Dany replied, "the water won't do any harm to a dragon" with that the two servants went to fulfill her needs. Now laying in bed Dany wondered if she should just stay in for the remainder of the day and just break her fast in the room with Grey worm.

She did tell the lord that she would meet with him today. Would he understand if she let him know that she was still a bit tired? Dany decided she would skip breakfast this morning and just have lunch with the Manderlys that afternoon. She pulled the furs back over her head and dozed back off to bed.

When Grey worm finally came to wake her it was already mid-afternoon, she didn't realize she'd been sleeping so long. Lord Manderly must think I am avoiding him and his family by now, slushing upright she asks Grey worm why hadn't he woken her up earlier? "You were laid out in the bed my queen so I decided to let you sleep some more" Grey worm replied.

Dany smiled and thanked him for letting her sleep a few more hours, just then a knock came at the door. Grey worm walked over to the door hand on his weapon before asking "who?" a female's voice was heard "I came to see if her grace was finally up and wanted to take a bath before dinner tonight"

Grey worm opened the door for the two girls who had stepped in and went over to the queen while Grey worm stepped out so they could help Dany get ready and dressed for the night's dinner.

* * *

To say that dinner was a dull and underwhelming affair would've made anyone get up a leave from sheer boredom. Dany was bored quite bored, she wanted to excuse herself and just go back to her room. How was she ever going to be able to deal with two weeks of this?

The only good thing so far was the dinner that was prepared, they had roast duck, a delicious vegetable stew, fresh oven-baked bread, and lots of different variations of seafood which Dany declined.

"You seem to be enjoying the stew, your grace," lord Manderly said while Dany grabbed another piece of bread. "It's really good stew my lord" Dany replied.

At that moment Wylis handed Dany a plate that contained oysters, "these are very fresh your grace, would you want some?" Not wanting to gag, Dany politely declined. He chuckled at her before putting and oyster into is mouth slurping it slowing while looking at her.

Dany had to swallow the bile that was forming in her throat, _my goodness, what is with this family, now it seems the son is showing affections towards me._

Just then she watched has Wylis wife got up and left, clearly mad at what her husband was doing in front of family and guests. _If only his wife noticed how horrified Dany was also._

Before she decided to get up and leave, lord Manderly asked, "your grace, as you know we are a shipping harbor lots of merchants come an trade here from Essos" Dany nodded in agreement waiting for the lord to continue "since you're the queen of three major cities do you plan on expanding trade with the north at a fair price on certain silks and merchandizes?"

Dany drank her goblet of water before giving her answer " Has you know my lord I am not there at this time, but I can make arrangements with the people I have left in charge" Lord Wyman nodded "that would be great your grace, and for honoring us I would like to ask if you do me the honor of at least taking one of my granddaughters to serve as a lady in waiting for you" Dany held her breath before saying "I thank you for offering one of your granddaughters my lord, but that would not be necessary, I am sure such gems belong here in the north" _ no way am I willing to bring anyone from your household to spy on me!_

Lord Wyman nodded in acceptance, at least he managed to score some sort of trade deal opening up with the silver-haired beauty. He then said "let us at least drink to our future trading agreement" All Dany could do was bite her tongue and count down the days till Missandei and her men got there.

* * *

**A lost King**

Jon stood upon the battlements watching has the last of Dany's army faded into the distance, he felt lost just standing there while light snow fell on top of him. His mind wandered to Dany, _I wonder if she is ok, if she's missing me as much as I miss her. _Just then Jon heard someone stepping towards him in the snow, he looked to his side to see his sister Sansa walking towards him along with lord Varys and Tyrion. Jon thought to himself, _for fuck sake, can I not get any peace to be alone._

Sansa spoke first "I didn't think she had it in her to actually get up and leave!" Jon said nothing just kept his eyes where Dany's army had faded. Noticing Jon's brooding Tyrion chimes in "I know the queen wouldn't want you freezing yourself out here Jon" again Jon says nothing.

When Varys decides to join in the conversation, Jon just turns from staring south and walks away from the three of them, he hears Sansa calling out to him, but he doesn't want to be bothered he just needs to be by himself.

He walks over by the stable a boy runs over to him, "do you need a horse, your grace?" Jon nods. The boy brings him a horse a few minutes later.

Jon saddles on the horse before telling the boy "if anyone comes and asks if you've seen me deny it!" With that rides out of Winterfell heading towards the north gate of the castle.

He didn't know how long he had been riding, he just knew he wanted to get away, he wanted to be alone to clear his head. Why couldn't they understand not to bother him when he wanted to be left alone.

It was late in the night and the light snow had stopped falling when Jon finally got to his destination, getting off his horse and walking happier memories flooded his mind, _we could stay here a thousand years and no one would find us!_

I should have listened to you then Dany, we should have stayed here. Breathing in the cold night air, Jon let out a long drawn out-breath. He hadn't packed any supplies with him when he left Winterfell so Jon knew he could not stay at the waterfall for too long.

Stepping closer to the waterfall, Jon began thinking about soft silver curls and beautiful violet eyes that beamed from excitement when he brought her here. This was an area where lord Stark would bring him and his brother to hunt. It meant a lot to him and he wanted to make new memories here with Dany.

But no he let his doubts about sharing blood with Dany cloud his head. He was too concerned with what others might think about him wanting to be with his aunt, and when he realized that all he was doing was pushing Dany away it was too late. She had already left when he decided to finally talk to her.

_And now she is gone taking her army and her dragons headed south._

A tear fell from his eye, he was now getting emotional just from being here, he knelt down in the cold snow putting his gloved hands in the snow pushing it away from him so he could sit. He didn't know how long he sat there in the cold, but he knew he had to leave.

Walking back towards his horse, Jon took a look back at the Waterfall before mounting his horse and riding back to Winterfell. Leaving behind memories he was sure would haunt him, not noticing the milky eyed raven spying on him.

* * *

Bran's eyes turned normal again from being solid white when Sansa quickly asked " did you see Jon?" Varys not being comfortable with magic shifted under the heart tree waiting for Bran to answer. The young lord looked at the concerned faces gathered there in the cold waiting for an answer.

Tyrion who was clearly irritated waiting for an answer decided to take another drink from his wineskin. Arya shuffled her legs from where she has been sitting.

"Are you going to tell us or not Bran" Sansa yelled, like always her brother looked away and just answered with "he'll be back in a few more hours, he just left"

"Where did he go?" Sansa demanded to know. But bran gave Sansa a cold emotionless reply "it's not my secret to share"

Arya chuckled laughing at how Bran put Sansa in her place by not telling her everything that Jon was doing. Arya was ok with knowing that Jon was safe and was on his way back home, she then looked over at her sister who was clearly mad at Bran for not telling her more news on Jon.

She still had no idea why Sansa agreed and said they should bring Tyrion and Varys with them to the Heart tree so Bran could go search for Jon. Tyrion was clearly drunk and Varys looked uneasy.

She had heard that the queen had parted ways with both men when they decided that Jon should marry another lady to carry on the Targaryen name.

Arya used to think only females were told who they had to marry but for Tyrion and Varys to take it upon themselves and decide who Jon should marry was simply ridiculous. She also didn't know why both men were still at Winterfell.

Ser Jaime, she understood why he was there, Jon told him he could stay, but has for why Tyrion and Varys were still there, should only guess Sansa wanted them there.

* * *

It had been three weeks since Dany and her men had left Winterfell, Jon has barely left his chamber, he eats alone most of the time only leaving if there is something of great importance that requires his aid.

He had received a raven scroll that morning from the lord of White Harbor requesting that he and a few family members come north to see the damage done to Winterfell, his son and heir Wylis would remain in White Harbor with the queen Daenerys since hadn't left has yet.

The scroll also included news that he would also bring men to help with the cleaning up. Jon had to laugh to himself. Lord Manderly didn't even bother to send men north to fight the undead but now it seems since Dany had left Winterfell. Now he wants to help. Jon got up and threw the scroll into the fire thinking to himself as he watched the scroll burn _He must clearly think I am a fucking craven bastard that would take one of the granddaughters to marry. _

Jon recalled a lost memory a long time ago when his father took Jon, Robb, and Theon to White Harbor when they were ten and three, he remembered the feast the lord Manderly hosted in honor of his father's visit.

The lord's granddaughters were swooning over Robb, both girls begged to dance with the warden's heir, non paid Jon any mind, of course, he was a bastard what did he expect.

So Jon stood there with his brother till Robb told both girls "if they wanted a dance with him, they would have to dance with Jon!" Both Wynafryd and Wylla looked at Jon then with disgust in their eyes and said, but he's a bastard, you surely can't ask this of us.

Jon was glad when he saw Robb look at him and began to walk away from both girls, and Jon was non too happy than to walk with his head held high next to his brother who clearly had his back. So for the rest of the night, Jon and his brother stayed outside of the feast leaving Theon to take turns dancing with both girls.

* * *

A few days had passed when Jon finally decided he would go and speak to Bran, he needed to know how Dany was doing and if she had already left for Dragonstone. Jon knew he was basically asking Bran to spy on Dany, but right now he was desperate and needed to know.

Stepping out of his chamber, Jon was greeted by his guards who all bowed their heads as he walked the corridors heading towards Bran's chambers. Jon stopped at Bran's door and started to knock, suddenly the door opened but instead of the master Wolkan opening the door, it was Sam.

Sam looked at Jon startled at first before saying in a shaky voice "Jon... I didn't know Bran was expecting you" Jon just stepped back getting ready to leave. "Jon wait," Sam says, "Bran should be in the Godswood."

Sam looks at Jon like a lost puppy, his one-time brother of the Night's Watch to see if Jon wants to finally talk to him.

Jon turns deciding he needs to go find Bran. Before Jon can leave Sam grabs a hold of his arm saying "Jon I really need to talk to you about Daenerys" Jon takes Sam's hand off oh his and says "I have nothing to say to you Sam" Jon begins to walk away heading to the Godswood. Not wanting this moment to pass even though Gilly begged him to wait till Jon was ready to speak with him, but it's almost a moon turn since the last time he was this close to Jon and right now Sam wasn't going to let Jon slip away.

"Jon wait" Sam shouts trying to catch up to Jon. Not wanting to deal with this anymore longer Jon stops turns to Sam and asks "what is it that you want?" Sam hesitates before saying "I just wanted to see how you are doing, we used to be like brothers you and I" 

Shaking his head trying to find the right words to say Jon blurts out angrily "how am I doing you ask? well, let's see the man I thought was my friend decided to tell me the truth of my parentage turning my world upside down" Jon shifts before continuing "I know you hated Daenerys for what she did to your father and brother. But don't you think by trying to drive a wedge between me and her you actually destroyed what friendship you and I had in the process?" Sam looks down at his feet and says "Bran told me it was the right time to do it, I shouldn't have but yes Jon I was mad at her and apart of me wanted to break your relationship off with her"

Sam inhales deeply before adding "she doesn't deserve you, Jon, you're a good man" Before Sam could say anything else he felt a ringing in his ears before hitting the floor. Jon began spat at Sam has he laid there on the floor "I want you to leave Winterfell right away Sam, take your family and leave before the day turns to night. You are hereby banned from the north you have two moons to leave the north. With that Jon leaves Sam on the floor. Sam could do nothing but say to himself, _I've woken and sleeping dragon!_

* * *

Jon found Bran, in front of the Heart tree, he stopped looked in front of him and noticed that Bran was warging. So Jon decided to take a seat next to Bran and waited till he was done so they could talk. A few moments later Bran's eyes fluttered from milky white to his regular eyes.

He looked over to Jon and said "I know why you're here Jon, to ask me information about Daenerys Targaryen" Jon smirked, _of course, you do Bran, you know it all._

"I just wanted to know if she was doing ok and if she has left White Harbor already?" 

Bran looks Jon straight in the eyes talking cryptically “What is honor compared to a woman's love? What is duty against the feel of a newborn son in your arms. or the memory of a brother's smile? 

Moments like these Jon wished Bran would just talk straight to him and not tell him words from his past that others spoke to him years ago. Before Jon could say something to Bran. His brother spoke again with another cryptic message "you should hurry and pack Jon a friend will be here in the next few days for you"

Jon got up shocked pacing around before asking his brother if he meant Dany was coming back?

"No, it's not Daenerys Targaryen who is traveling north to come to see you, but you do need to hurry and pack, you and Arya since I am sure she has no intentions of staying at Winterfell" Jon stopped pacing around to ask Bran a question "what are you planning on doing since Arya and I plan to leave? are you planning on staying here Bran with Sansa?" Bran looked up at Jon and simply said "No."

"Where do you plan on going then, Bran?" Bran shuffles in his chair and says, Sam has already packed up my things, that's what he was doing before you saw him in my chambers" 

Not wanting to dwell on Sam, Jon just asks Bran, are you planning on leaving with Sam and his family for the reach? "No" is all Bran says before adding "Meera will be here within a fortnight. I will be leaving with her to go stay at Greywater Watch!

Jon walks over to Bran and gives him a tight hug, _I may not know what actually happened to you beyond the wall or anything about you being the three eye raven brother but if you are still in there I love you. _Jon grips is brother tighter before saying "this isn't goodbye Bran, we will see each other again"

Bran nods in his arms "I know we will" Bran replies.

* * *

**The Lonely Queen**

It had taken Dany's army more than a fortnight to arrive at White Harbor, when she got word that her army was spotted on the horizon Dany stopped what she was doing on her flagship to go stand on the deck to wait for Missandei to arrive so she could tell her everything that has been happening in these last weeks since she last saw her. 

After a few days of Staying with the Manderly's inside of their castle, Dany could not tolerate it anymore. She had a better time walking the cobblestone streets of White Harbor talking to the different merchants that traded with the north.

She managed to snag a few items from the north she would keep to remember her time here.

What Dany loved especially most of all, where the townfolk. She didn't care for the lords or the self-righteous ladies of Westeros. She was always more comfortable with the poorer class. They would tell her every time they saw her that they were thankful for her coming north to save them from the undead.

The rest of Westeros might now know of your great deeds, but the north remembers your grace. They would tell her over and over again. Some of the men even were even bold at times asking for her hand.

She never minded it though, the only person she wished was not bold with their intent was Wylis Manderly she could not stand him. Every once in a while he would try to board her ship requesting to speak with the queen.

But Dany no longer had to worry about any of these things anymore, at the end of the day, her army would be here. Dany planned to stay in the north for a few more days for supplies and food that would last them on their journey.

Not wanting to stay too long on the ship's deck Dany decided to walk over by where her dragons were, Rhaegal had been acting strange. He would hiss at his brother Drogon at times or roar at him in disagreements.

Dany was sure the reason was that Rhaegal was missing Jon,_ a dragon is not a slave, _Dany would say these words to Rhaegal to try and calm him down at times. It would help a little but her soothing words didn't seem to matter to Rhaegal anymore.

Their connection wasn't as strong as it used to be, her dragon now belonged to Jon.

Dany chuckled holding on to Rhaegal for comfort "you miss him, don't you? I miss him too." 

She didn't know how long she had been there with both her dragons. They gave her comfort and that was something Dany was craving for right at this moment.

Just then she heard footsteps approaching her. Dany looked up and saw Grey worm and Missandei approaching her. she quickly ran over to both of them, hugging and holding on tightly to Missandei.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you Missandei" her advisor hugs her tightly before saying "I know your grace, I missed you and Grey worm too"

Dany pulls away with tears in her eyes, before speaking once more. "I should have brought you with me when we left Winterfell, you have no idea how boring lord Manderly and his family are. I can't think which of the family members was worst, the craven Lord Wyman Manderly, his overbearing heir of a son or the females of the family who looked at me every time they saw me as if I stole the prized king's heart they so desperately sought."

Missandei chuckled before her expression changed, "Lord Snow and his sister Arya came to me after you left, they wanted to apologize."

Dany looked at Missandei puzzled, she could understand why Jon would look for her but not his younger sister Arya. She didn't have rude as Sansa but just as a cold. Not wanting to speak on the Starks, she smiled trying to control her emotions bubbling inside of her, "we will talk about it later, for now, let's just get cleaned up!"

* * *

That night when they were done with dinner both Missandei and Dany laid in her bed together. Dany thought maybe her friend would've preferred spending the night with Grey worm since they hadn't seen each other in so long. But no, Missandei was with her tonight instead.

Missandei had told Dany that Jon had seemed like a lost puppy when she told him that she had already just left and that he kept mumbling under his breath that it was his fault that Dany left. Missandei looked into Dany's violet eyes and asked, "are you sure about this your grace? are you positive that you are done and over it all?" Dany holds her friends hand nods "yes I am done and I am tired of wars" 

"What about lord Snow your grace?" you will be leaving the north tomorrow, did you at least tell him?" Dany shakes her head "no I haven't, he chose is Stark family over his Targaryen family. he needs to make the choice for himself and when he's ready he will know where to find us."

That morning while everyone was preparing to leave White Harbor Dany went to go say her goodbyes to the Manderly family, when she arrived at the castle to say she was shocked to find out that Lord Wyman Manderly, is granddaughters and their mother had left for Winterfell more than a week ago was an understatement, Dany thought to herself, _t_hey couldn't even wait for me to be on the open sea before they went to try and sink their teeth in Jon!__

Dany managed to say her goodbye to Wylis Manderly without wanting to gag, he was eating oysters again, telling her it was good for a man's sex drive, _by the old gods and the new please don't go any further with this lord Wylis, _ Dany thought to herself.

When she was finally done meeting with a few lesser lords she finally made her way to her dragons. She started whispering to both of them that they were all headed back home from the north. Drogon took off flying over the ships that were already leaving the port heading back south, but Rhaegal refused to move.

Rubbing on Rhaegal's snot Dany whispered to him, "you want to stay with Jon, don't you? Rhaegal began making purring sounds. Dany tried to hold off on her tears, she knew she was the one who basically walked through fire to birth her dragons, but a dragon is not a slave.

Rhaegal now belonged to Jon that was his rider and he was not leaving without Jon. Dany smiled with happy tears in her eyes.

"Ok Rhaegal go and find your father and watch over him until you are ready to come back to your mother, I love you!" With that Rhaegal took off flying north away from her to go be with Jon. 

Dany slowly walked over to her ship where Missandei Grey Worm and the captain of the ship had been waiting for her on the deck of the ship that was taking them back home. 

"Is everything in order for us to set sail?" Dany asked the Braavosi captain. "It is your grace, the other ships have already departed we leave just before sunset" the captain replied before taking his leave to make sure everything was ready for departure.

"Your grace we saw Rhaegal take off flying north, is everything ok? Missandei asks. Dany lets out a long breath before saying "Everything is fine, Rhaegal wanted to spend more time with his father!"

* * *

**The Lost King**

Jon, Arya, and Bran were all in the Godswood that night, Bran had told Jon that his friend would be there by nightfall. Jon hurried to make sure all the things he wanted to carry with him was already packed, he didn't understand why Bran told him to make sure he had a tight rope with him for his trip but he had it with him all the same. Before leaving his chamber Jon looked at it again, it used to belong to Robb since Sansa and take her parents old chambers. Closing the door behind him, Jon made his way into the Godswood making sure no one saw him.

It wasn't like lord Tyrion or Varys were outside his door waiting to talk to him, but he was sure Varys had one of his little birds watching Jon. It seemed to Jon both men spent most of their time in Sansa's company, only Bran would know what those three were planning.

But Jon didn't care anymore, He was leaving with Arya to go find Dany before it was too late. Bran was also leaving, so Sansa could have Winterfell, he didn't want Winterfell.

In fact, Jon never wanted to be king, he knew what with the threat of the undead the north needed to be reunited. If he was never king he wouldn't have been able to get most of the northern houses to realize the threat was real. But most of all if he was king he wouldn't have been able to get meet and fall in love with Daenerys Stormborn.

He noticed there were a few guards just outside the gate leading towards the Godswood. 'Your grace" the guards bowed to him. Jon nodded his head as he passed the men on his way towards his brother and sister. When he got closer towards the Heart tree he could make out seeing Arya standing right next to Bran talking to him. Jon walked up to both of them greeting both of them with a hug before asking "if one of them had requested the guards standing outside the Godswood" Bran looked at Jon before telling him "I did, I didn't want any disturbance before you guys left. He turned back to the Heart tree and asked. Did you bring the rope, Jon?" 

"I did, but I am not sure why I would need it" Bran shrugged before saying "you will see why you need it" Just then Jon could sense his direwolf was close. A few moments later ghost approached them. Arya started to run her hands through Ghost's fur while Bran just stared at the tree.

Jon had been wondering for a while now who was this mysterious friend Bran was talking about. Before he could ask Bran, Jon heard a mighty roar coming from the south heading right towards them. Looking up trying to see which dragon it was in the night sky.

It wasn't until Rhaegal started getting lower and lower did he realize the friend Bran was talking about was Rhaegal.

Looking over at Arya just could see the child-like glee in her eyes. Arya was always found of Targaryen's and their dragons, and now it seemed she would be riding with Jon on top of Rhaegal.

Jon watched has Arya hugged Bran telling him she would be back. "Jon" Bran began to say "you will need to make sure to tie ghost to Rhaegal so he doesn't fall" Jon him a nod while waiting for Arya to get done hugging Bran so he could also before they left on top of Rhaegal.

Just has Jon reached over to hug Bran, he whispered in Jon's ear "you will need to hurry a boat leaves in two days to take you to your destination, make sure to bring clippers with you and a lot of supplies, and lighter clothes for the south, it will be a long trip" Looking at Bran puzzled. 

Jon said "Arya and I are going to Dragonstone, it's not that hot there" Bran shakes his head at his brother before saying "Daenerys has gone back home Jon, you need to hurry the ship to Meereen leaves in two days!"

To say Jon was stunned finding out that Dany decided to leave to go back to Meereen was shocking. He couldn't blame her for doing that, why should she bother Westeros. 

Tying ghost tightly unto Rhaegals back wasn't hard, at first Jon was hesitant, he didn't know how Rhaegal would react to ghost, but there was no issue. Now was the hard part, trying to convince Rhaegal to let Arya ride on top of him.

Jon went up to his dragon rubbing his snot "hey boy, I know I am not your mother, but my sister and I need you to take us back to White Harbor so we can take a ship back home to Meereen to your mother. Will you allow my sister to ride on your back? Rhaegal started purring in agreement.

Just then they heard footsteps walking into the Godswood, he heard men and female voices behind him. Safely helping Arya unto Rhaegal's back, Jon went up in front of Ghost in the middle of him and Arya.

He looked behind him at his sister telling her to hold onto the spikes tightly. Jon looked before him noticing that the torch lights were getting closer he looked at Rhaegal and said "sōves"


	5. Resentment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crumbling walls

**The lone wolf**

Everything went to shit a few days after the dragon whore left Winterfell, neither Jon or Arya could be found at times, they were either locked away in each other's chambers at times talking with each other or in the Godswood with Bran.

Her thoughts went to the younger Stark her own brother who refused to tell her where Jon and Arya were after she found him under the Heart tree. She was in her chamber discussing plans with Varys and Tyrion when they heard the thundering sound that roared the arrival of a dragon.

She thought to herself, did the dragon whore decide to come back a burn Winterfell down. She turned to a stunned Tyrion who was already getting to his feet with Varys right on his heel going out the door out of her chamber.

Wait she wanted to say, but her lips didn't move. So she got up and followed behind the two men. When she got near to the door that led outside there were other lords a ladies outside already looking over the Godswood.

Lord Glover came over to her, "my lady the guards aren't allowing anyone into the Godswood, stating lord Bran doesn't wish to be disturbed" _like hell he doesn't, _Sansa said to herself. 

She made her way over to the guards that were standing there watching her as she moved towards them, her face held high with icy eyes glaring at them. "Let me through" she demanded, the men didn't budge they stayed there refusing her entrance. Looking over her shoulder at the other northerners who were watching the spectacle before their eyes, Sansa became more enraged "I am the lady of Winterfell you will let me through" again neither of the men budged.

"My lady" one guards began to speak, "your brother lord Bran told us to let no one in" Baffled Sansa spoke, "I can understand your loyalty, but how far can that get you if I request one of the lords to put you all on the cells?" 

Tyrion walked over to her "maybe threatening to put men who are loyal to your family isn't a good idea my lady" she looked over and saw the lords agreeing with Tyrion's assessment. She huffed knowing thinking to herself, _if I don't assert power now will anyone ever not think me weak!_

For now she decided to be more diplomatic with the situation at hand. Mustering the strength not to lash out any further at the guards trying not to sound bitter Sansa spoke again to the guards, "We would like to enter so I can check on my brother, I am sure you men heard a dragon!" gritting her teeth by her next choice of words

"I need to make sure my younger brother is ok, if he comes to any harm while you men stood here and kept us out to make sure he's ok, you all will have hell to pay"

With that the men looked at each other parting to allow her an the other lords to go into the Godswood, one guard passing his torch to her.

Sansa and the other lords made their way towards the Heart tree when they were hit by a gush of wind that almost knocked Tyrion to the snow-covered ground. Hurrying over she saw Bran just staring at the tree.

"Bran!' she shouted, running over to her brother passing the torch across his face, "are you ok? we heard the dragon land somewhere near here and ran outside". Looking at her brother waiting for him to say something, anything.

Instead, all she got was coldness from him. "Bran" she spoke again even shaking him, "where did the dragon go Bran?" again nothing, he just stared over at her then to the other lords before finally speaking "we should all meet in the great hall, I wish to relay a message to you all"

Puffing Sansa began, "I am sure you can tell us here since we're already out here" looking at his sister Bran said, "It's cold and I don't wish to be out here any longer than I have to".

So they all left making their way back inside Winterfell and towards its great hall to hear what Bran has to say.

"My Lady" Tyrion walked over to Sansa while Varys looked behind him one last time at Tyrion before heading towards the great hall to see what the mythical being Bran as to say.

"Sansa, I need to speak with you before we head inside" she huffed out a long drawn breath " what is it you have to say, my lord? It's cold out here and I would much rather be inside to hear what Bran has to say" With that Sansa walked away from Tyrion heading inside.

Everyone shuffled inside taking their seats waiting for Bran to speak. "The king is gone!" The halls erupted with lords shouting amongst themselves demanding to know where the king has gone.

"Did the dragon queen come and take him away one lord asked?" Bran shook his head "Jon doesn't want to be king, he only became your king to lead us in the long night. And now that it is over he no longer sees a reason to be king in the north!"

Sansa looked over at her brother " where has Jon gone?" she asks "it is not my secret to share" Bran says coldly. "what do you mean it's not your secret to share? for all, we know the dragon is taking Jon to the dragon whore to be killed! you need to tell us".

Looking at her with cold eyes Bran replied " you never wanted Jon to be king" a lord got up yelling " the lady of Winterfell may not have wanted him be king but we chose him to be our king" there was a loud outburst of agreement coming from the northern lords.

Bran smiled to himself as he watched his sister fiddling with her hands under the table thinking to himself, _look at them dear sister, you wanted so much to tear the northern lords from Jon and Daenerys and yet they refuse to un name him their king._

"My lords" Bran watched as his sister got up out of the chair to address this northern lord, _this should be fun he thought to himself. _

Getting the lords attention, Sansa looked at all of them with her head held high not blinking had the words left her mouth "Jon has given up on the north for the dragon whore my lords, but I am still here and if you wish I would be honored to take over has your queen of winter".

Bran watched as the lords shifted in their seats, Tyrion was in his cups drinking and Varys looked like he didn't even want to be there.

Suddenly lord Cerwyn got up out of his seat to address both Sansa and Bran, "we picked lord Snow because we thought all the male heirs were dead of house Stark, I am glad we chose him" talking a breath the lord continued "I don't know about the rest of the lords, but I chose lord Snow because he's not like the anyone else, he is for the people and for that I can't in good faith decide to make you queen nor your brother Bran king of winter." There was a round of agreement coming from the northern lords. Bran started smirking before replying " do not worry my lords, I don't want to be king of winter"

His sister, on the other hand, was fuming mad, she got up and walked out of the hall, resentment against the lords for refusing to make her queen clearly on her face. Bran looked over at a stunned Tyrion and Varys clearly seeing that their plans to make Sansa queen of Winter crumble before their eyes.

_ And so it begins _Bran thought to himself.

* * *

It's been a few days since the northern lords rejected her, how could she thought to herself. I am the real Stark, not Jon, he's a damn Targaryen, and yet they refuse to un name him their king.

But that wasn't the worst of it, no one knew where Arya was, no one has seen her in days. Jon was gone her sister was gone and now Bran was also leaving. _I no longer wish to be here, _he had told her before Meera Reed arrived to take him with her to Greywater Watch.

She watched from her window with contempt as the guards who had been guarding the Godswood when Jon left, leave with Bran and Meera.

And now she was alone with her thoughts, the lady of Winterfell they call me but I am just a lone wolf. 

_I will be strong for my people_ she thought to herself. A Stark must always be in Winterfell, so I will be that Stark since neither my brother nor my sister wants to remain here. She walked over to her desk looking over recent raven scrolls from her uncle in the Riverlands and cousin in the Eyrie both had sent back scrolls saying they wouldn't be able to help the north out with any food, men or supplies to help the north out. Winter here they wrote, we barely have enough for our people. Just then a knock came to the door.

"Who is it?" she asked, "it's Podrick my lady" rubbing her temples she replied "what is it that you want? there was silence then he replied "there's a lord Manderly here, requesting to speak with the lady of Winterfell"

_Maybe it hasn't gone to shit, _she thought to herself. Lord Manderly is the richest lord in the north. "Tell him I will meet him in my solar Pod" she replied.

She ran over to her vanity looking at herself in the glass to make sure she was presentable to meet with the lord of White Harbor.

"Hello my lord Manderly" Sansa greeted the heavy man who tried to bow but couldn't, "hello once again my lady Sansa" she looked over when she noticed the lord was shuffling to his right to for his good daughter and granddaughters to make their way over to their lady of Winterfell, "my lady" all three ladies curtsied before her.

_What do we have here, Sansa bit her lips trying to hold back a smirk. It would seem lord Manderly brought his granddaughters to __score a marriage proposal it would seem. _If only you knew what has transpired. My lord, if only you knew Jon has left to go be with his whore!

She greeted all three ladies before asking all four of them to have a seat. Slowly she walked over to the seat her father used to sit at when she was a young child going over scrolls and ledgers.

"What brings you to Winterfell my lord?" slowly Manderly tries to fix himself in his chair which clearly he is failing miserably at. "We came to see how the Winterfell was holding up after the long night, we have even brought men, food, and supplies to help ease the burden of our king."

_Sure you have, _Sansa thought to herself. "I am glad you have brought us much needed help" Sansa replies. Just then the Lord began to huff up his chest clearly thinking he as scored with his gestures. "My lady may I inquire, when we arrived we thought we would actually meet with the king, but no one seems to want to answer to where the king's whereabouts are" Sansa shuffled in her chair clearly annoyed "have you know my lord I am the lady of Winterfell it is my job to greet our guests and make them feel welcomed" 

The lord smiled before adding "my granddaughters their mother and I have traveled for a fortnight to Winterfell, will the king also be greeting us later my lady Sansa?" She looked over at him and his family clearing her throat_, _no _sense in carrying on this charade any longer, __Sansa said to herself._

"The king is gone, no one knows where he is or when he will be back" she held her hands together watching a stunned lord Manderly look at her puzzled saying "WHAT?" 


	6. Failure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Up in smoke.  
Multiple character chapter

**A caged lion**

It's been over a moons turn since the king north and his sister have gone missing. At least everyone knows where lord Bran is. He at least is the lucky one, he made sure to leave before all seven hells breaks loose in the north and left with Meera Reed before the winter hold took over Winterfell these past days. It's been snowing for days with no game to hunt in the Wolfswood. These are indeed sad times for the lady of Winterfell. Lord Manderly before he left with his family did promise the lady of Winterfell to send more supplies and food north but with all the snow falling and the grounds covered in snow, there is no way for food to get north for a few moons turns till the snow clears up. He takes another gulp from his goblet. It's the last of the piss these northerners call wine but he drinks it and tries to ease his mind**.**_** I need more of this horse piss**, Tyrion says to himself. Has he stands there pondering to himself what the fuck happened?_

Where or better yet when did it all go to shit, he wondered to himself as he emptied his wineskin into a goblet and drank it down within a few gulps._** I'm going to need ale**_ he thought to himself. He was always drunk. Tits and wine was always his motto.

The tits part did change when he met his queen Daenerys, she was able to curb his whoring but never his drinking. Looking back at the past few years Tyrion couldn't believe how far he had fallen.

I've always thought myself to be one of the smartest men in Westeros, sure it was wasted on Joffery who preferred the torturing of smalls animals till he graduated to human torture and murdering those who disagreed with him. But Daenerys was a worthy queen he was willing to kneel for in order to serve her, has long as he was able to curb her impulses and not have kill the remaining family he had left. But it was never enough too many damn mistakes on my part to protect my family, way too many mistakes he repeats to too many mistakes has he throws his goblet on the ground fuming mad now at his queen he starts to rage in his chamber.

How dare she leave me in the dreary north with these shitty northern lords. Tyrion was mad, he was truly pissed at his queen.

I gave her so much, he thought to himself. Sure most of my plans on how to take the iron throne failed miserably. 

But I did it for my family, my sister might hate me but I am still a lion. All I did I did for my family. Cersei might hate my guts for killing our father, but if it weren't for me she would be dead already.

I saved both her and Jaime before the queen decided to take King's landing first. Jaime I am sure realizes if it weren't for me he would've died.

Now here I am trapped in the north with men and women who hate Lannisters.

He walks over to the window to catch a glimpse of outside, it's still snowing he sighs to himself, I'm going to need some ale to figure my way out of this mess before I am thrown out of the north by the men and women unwilling to make Sansa their queen even when their king doesn't want it anymore, then I will go find the spider to see if there's any news of the south preferably Kings Landing news. Then I will go meet with Jaime the sooner we find a path out of the north the faster we can figure a way to leave Winterfell before Cersei sends someone here to kill them both for betraying her.

* * *

**A limp Spider**

"Has there been any news from the south?" Varys looks on one of his little birds anxiously waiting for a reply, the boy looks down before replying "no m' lord, the only ravens that have come are the ones I have already handed to you!" 

_**This is not good**_ Varys thinks to himself. Ever since Qyburn became the hand to Lannister queen his little birds have switched sides and now serve that vile of a man. He looks back at the little boy who stands across from him wearing clothes that clearly are too small for him.

"Is there anything new with the northern lords and the lady of Winterfell that I need to know of?"

"Yes m' lord, the lady Sansa and lord Glover have been meeting in private most mornings to break their fast together"

Varys ponder over this new information, _**that vile man Glover has always been non-trustworthy. **_Varys looks at the boy before handing him a gold dragon "get yourself and your family some food and some better clothes for this winter" the boy smiles at him and thanks to him.

"There will be more coins to be had has long had you can supply me with information and about the everyday dealings of your lady Sansa. Now leave before anyone sees you leave this room" the boy makes his way to the door, opens it, and looks down at the end of the hall to make sure no one is there watching him leave Varys room.

He notices no one and quickly leaves closing the door behind him.

I must write to my friend in Pentos, Varys says to himself as he walks over to the small desk in his chamber and begins scribbling words down on a scroll. I will need to get this sent off by raven before this storm gets any worst. If all hell breaks loose in the north, there is no way he can go south.

No, he says to himself, Essos will be safer he could always stay in Pentos with his friend Illyrio Mopatis. Just then there was a knock on his door, "who is it" he replies "Tyrion" the voice outside the door replies. Quickly Varys covers the scroll he's writing before saying "it's open"

Has Tyrion walked in Varys turned around from his desk to observe his friend sighing to himself knowing fully well Tyrion was already somewhat drunk? "It's not even mid-day yet Tyrion and it seems you have already had a lot to drink"

"You know me Varys my mind works better when I have had something to drink"

"According to who my lord?" Varys asks while looking at him wondering if Tyrion realizes he needs to have a clear head now that the queen and the king of the north are both gone with no one knowing where they are.

He watches has Tyrion takes a seat by the hearth facing towards him before asking "has there been any known whereabout yet of our queen or the king in the north?" 

"Non, no one seems to know where the queen or her ships have gone" Varys takes a breath before replying, "still no word of the king or any sighting on Rhaegal over Dragonstone"

Tyrion takes another sip of his ale grimacing at its a bitter taste, _**it may not be dornish red or arbor gold but this will have to do**_ he says to himself.

"Love is the death of duty and it will seem our queen and the king in the north have given up on their duty for love"

"Can you blame them Tyrion? they're both young and were thrown into the roles of leaders at a young age" Varys sighs before adding "did you ever think maybe they are over the game and just want to be with each other?"

"I have given thought to it, but if they aren't on Dragonstone and no one has seen any sighting of the dragons or the queen's armada then where in seven hells could they have gone?"

Varys replies "I don't know my lord, but I do know I am not going to sit here and worry about monarchs who don't want our help and if I were you I would find a way to get out of the north before your sister turns her forces this way!"

Tyrion smiles "I think I have already come up with a solution to help ward off my sister in sending men here to kill us, but first we will need to find my brother in order to make this work" Varys sighs to himself, _**can't wait to hear this failed drunken plan.**_

* * *

**A stunned lion** ****

"Are you drunk Tyrion? you can't be serious with this plan of yours" Jaime looks over at Varys who is also stunned and speechless at what his brother has requested of him to do.

"Listen to me Jaime, the only way to keep Cersei from killing us and attacking the north is for you to take lady Sansa for your wife" Tyrion pleads to his brother.

"It won't work" Jaime argues.

"Why won't it? Tyrion asks.

Sighing Jaime angrily says "bloody hell Tyrion don't act this dumb, you know Cersei would still kill us all"

"You are the heir to Castely Rock, our father's men and lords will follow you if you give them the word. It's the only way to safeguard us all from Cersei's wrath"

Looking at his brother Jaime asks " dear brother how do you expect for a southern army to make their way north in the midst of winter?"

Tyrion opens his mouth wanting to say something but nothing comes out.

"I will write to some of the lords Tyrion but I can't say where their loyalties are, if it's with me or Cersei. We will just have to wait and see."

Tyrion walks over and hugs his brother "that is more than enough for me brother, but we should still consider you taking a wife and the best way to make alliances it through marriage whether it's with lady Sansa or one of the ladies from the rock it will be your choice!"

Jaime chuckles before saying "I guess that is more than what you wanted from the queen and the king, speaking of which, have any of you found out where they are yet?"

"No" Varys replies before adding "this is why we will need either you and Sansa joining your forces together to ward off Cersei from striking"

Not believing the words that were about to come out his mouth Jaime asks "what has Sansa said about this alliance you both have come up with?

"We haven't said anything to her about it has yet" Tyrion replies.

Jaime shakes his head stunned "you want to join our forces when you haven't even asked her about it before or at least had her here before you told me?"

Varys addresses Jaime "it shouldn't matter if we asked her first or had you both here. If you haven't noticed the northern lords aren't too keen on their lady especially now that their king and her siblings have made their choice to leave her alone here." Varys continues "how long do you think my lord till the northern lords decide to overthrow the lady and have our heads on the top of Winterfell's battlements. This is for our protection as well as hers"

"What if she declines?" Tyrion asks.

"Then my lords I wish you both luck then. I won't be staying in Westeros, I will make my way back to Pentos, once I have heard a word from my friend. You are both welcomed in joining me if you want to keep your heads!" 

"I can't leave" Jaime replies, "I promised the king I would stay and guard Winterfell"

"That was before Jon up and left on a dragon. He's not here which means Sansa can't protect you or us" Tyrion tells his brother.

Sighing Jaime agrees to their plan, "I will talk to Sansa after I send off letters to the rock and see if anyone is still loyal to Tywin's heir".

"NO" Tyrion replies "You will talk to Sansa first before you write, we can't have her know you have scrolls coming from the south, she would think we were all here conspiring against her to take Winterfell"

"Is it not already too late for that brother?" with that Jaime gets up and leaves his brother's chambers.


	7. Mhysa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After months of traveling the narrow sea Dany is finally home

**Home Bond**

It took two full moons to reach Meereen, after they left White Harbor, they traveled the narrow sea stopping at different ports in Essos so they could resupply. Their first stop was in Braavos where they were offered supplies for free long has the queen nor her dragon set foot ashore, Dany laughed to herself wondering if these pitiful men really thought they could keep her on her ship if they wanted to. But no she didn't want to leave her ship or her cabin while they were ported in Braavos, too many eyes that she didn't want seeing her, observing her send news back to either her enemies in Westeros or here in Essos.

No, she thought to herself, _**I will stay here in my cabin till we leave. **_

Distant memories plagued her at this time, of a house with a red door with a lemon tree outside her window, of a brother who loved and protected her when she was young and her sweet protector ser Williem Darry, who protected her and Viserys until his death after that they had to leave the house with the red door, their servants had turned against them and not wanting the usurper or his men to kill them. They left with little to nothing roaming the free cities, where she and her brother became the begging royals. Everything changed after her brother had to sell their mother's crown.

Viserys changed then for the worst, he was no longer her sweet brother and protector, he became vengeful and blamed her for everything, that's when the physical abuse graduated from mental abuse.

Always taking his frustrations out on her, slapping her, pushing her pinching her, and always leaving marks telling her she had woken the dragon.

But Viserys was no dragon, he was nothing but a mad man like their father. 

A knock came at the door stirring her from her thoughts, "my queen are you up from your nap yet? I've brought you food to eat."

"Yes you can come in now" was all Dany said while she slowly got out of bed making her way towards the table Missandei was setting her meal on.

"How are you feeling my queen?" she asks "You didn't have that much when you broke your fast" Dany placed the bread in her mouth swallowing it before saying "I'm ok, it seemed I just didn't feel for porridge earlier. do you find out any dates came aboard along with the supplies? I could really eat some with honey."

"I am not sure my queen, but I can go check after you're done here," Missandei says while she rubs her queens back.

"Oh Gods that feels good" the queen purrs, "what would I do without you," she asks. "I don't know my queen" 

She continued rubbing her queens lower back while making sure she at least ate. "It looks like the stew agrees with this one my queen, you're actually eating it and not picking at it"

"Yes, it seems it does," Dany tells her before adding "do you know how long until we leave here for Lys?" 

"Not yet, my Queen, we are still waiting for everything they offered us, but I can go check on those dates you've been wanting since we docked here."

"If it is not a problem" Dany replies. "It is no problem my queen" With that Missandei stepped out of Dany's cabin headed to the food crates in search of dates for her queen.

They had just left Lys and now were headed straight for Meereen, they ended up staying in Lys for a week. Dany wanted so desperately to get off the ship but Grey worm finally talked her out of it, "it's not safe my queen, this one would feel safer if you stayed and allowed myself and Missandei to get you what it is you want!"

"If you can get me some dates that would be great" Dany mumbled. She watched has Missandei started laughing about her and those damn dates.

It's not my fault Dany wanted to protest, but even she had to laugh at how ridiculous she was being about wanting dates. It was bad enough the food crates from Braavos had no dates. So she had to instead have pears or figs with her meals or just it by itself covered in lots of honey.

"This one will make sure his queen as her dates if I have to get every date there is in Lys my queen" Grey worm told her with a smirk on his face.

Sighing to herself Dany realized just how bad the date issue had become, even Grey worm who rarely laughs or shows any kind of facial expression was now trying his hardest not to break out in laughter.

Soon she said to herself, soon I will be back amongst those who love and accept me for me, just then she heard a roar coming from Drogon who has never left her side except for hunting. Looking up at her dragon Dany had a huge smile on her face watching him fly close to the ships has she ate another honey-soaked date.

* * *

**The city of Meereen**

He was in bed that morning sleeping from a drunken filled night when he was suddenly woken up with loud banging at his door. Whoever the fuck that is better have a damn good explanation to be banging his door at this time of the morning or was it afternoon, he didn't know or did he care.

Slowly rising he looked to the side of him seeing the lovely redhead he last night still asleep with one of her legs on his back. On his other side was the other female he took to bed that night a lovely dark-haired beauty with beautiful curls.

Before Daario could take his fingers to place inside the lovely black haired beauties cunt, the loud bang started again.

He yelled at the door telling the person to go the fuck away he was busy. "Daario the person screamed, you have to get up now and have a servant clean up the queen's room" for fucking what Daario wanted to say. The queen wasn't coming back to Meereen no time soon he thought to himself.

"Go away," Daario said, "I'm currently busy"

"For fuck sake Daario the man said, the queen's armada has been spotted approaching the Bay of Dragons" 

Just then there was a loud roar coming from the Bay. Daario jumped out of bed running towards the terrace that overlooked the bay in the queen's room. What the fuck is she doing back in Meereen so fast. He turned around walking back into the room, walking both ladies up.

"Ok ladies you're going to have to leave now, can't have the queen arriving on Drogon and seeing you both in her bed"

He then went over and opened the door, telling the man to hurry and get a servant up there to clean this mess up and get the room ready for the queen's arrival. He watched has both ladies got dressed and exited the room, he wanted to go for another go with both of them but couldn't risk it in case Daenerys decided to ride Drogon back the pyramid.

Just then four servants walked in the chamber. "I'm going to need a bath," he tells them to have someone set water to the bath so I can get cleaned up. One of the servants smiled at him, he's pretty sure he has enjoyed her company a few times when she bathed him, but there was no time for that at least not right now he thought to himself.

I need to get ready for the queen's arrival. Just then he heard a thud above him, hurrying over to the terrace shirtless he looked up and saw Drogon perched above him. Daario took a deep breath looking to see if a certain silver-haired queen was on top of the dragon.

After what felt like an eternity but really was just a few moments, he realized Daenerys was not on top of the dragon.

Where are your brothers he went to say to the dragon but stopped himself short, _**dragons can't talk back to you dummy.**_

Sighing to himself he looked back over the bay noticing the ships were getting closer, they should be here within a few hours that should be enough time for him to ready himself and his men to head out to the Bay of Dragons.

"Captain" a voice called to him before brushing a hand against his back "your bath is ready." She then took his hand and led him to the bath. Getting hard already from her touch, Daario decided he would have fun with her until he was cleaned up to go meet the queen.

* * *

**The Queen's Arrival**

She was in her cabin room eating dates dripped in honey when Missandei slapped her hand away from grabbing another "Ouch" Dany screamed.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"You're going to ruin your dress with the honey and I am trying to braid your hair, do you want to change out of this dress that you specifically picked out to wear and greet you people your grace?"

Not wanting to ruin her dress with any honey Dany decided to stuff the last piece she was eating into her mouth. "Ok fine you win Missanadei" Dany replied.

Dany was both anxious and a little terrified about returning to Meereen, this was something she did not plan on doing for at least a few years, but with what transpired in Westeros she was better off coming home to Meereen.

She continued looking in the glass has her friend finely braided her hair into small layers all the while wishing to have at date. **_Learn to control yourself Daenery_**_**s**_, she wanted to scream at herself for her lack of control, she was surprised that the ship even had anymore by the rate she had been eating them.

Noticing her queen's eyes darting back and forth from the honey-dipped dates, Missandei stopped braiding her queen's hair and went for a robe to place over her queen's dress.

"There," Missandei said, "you can go ahead and eat all the remaining dates so I don't have to redo your hair, cause you keep moving your head looking over those damn dates. Biting her lip Dany reached over and grabbed another honey soaked date, thanking her friend for understanding.

After Missandei was done with her hair, she asked her queen " do you want for us to go above deck and watch the Meereen coming in to view? or we could just stay here till Grey worm comes and gets us!"

Dany paused for a minute, she didn't want to go outside of her cabin too early only to get hot and sweat from the hot sun, so she decided "we can go out there a little before we approach the docks so I am not too exposed to the sun" 

Missandei nods her head in agreement "I will let Grey worm know to come and get us just before we dock my queen" 

With that Missandei got up walking towards the door to go find Grey worm with the queen's request. "Missandei" Dany called her before she opened the door to leave, "please hurry back, I don't want to be alone right now" her scribes nods her head and leaves closing the door behind her.

Missandei had just left, but Dany was already feeling lonely sitting in her room. She sat there wondering what all the people of Meereen would think about her sudden arrival back from Westeros, _don't be silly, _she thought to herself.

I am sure they would love having me back with them, then her mind ran towards Daario and what he would think once he took a look at her and the people she brought back with her.

No doubt he would want to know where her other two dragons were. Or where Tyrion and Varys were. Sighing she thought to herself, why should I care what Daario thinks? I am his queen and he is the captain I left in charge to keep Meereen safe.

I will not hide anything from him, if he asks what happened in Westeros I will let him know everything.

Just then a knock came at the door, "come in" she said, she watched has Grey worm silently walked in.

"My queen we are about to dock, this one is here to escort you above deck while Missandei gets dressed" smiling her commander Dany walks over and takes Grey worm's arm while they walked to the top of the ship.

* * *

Has the ship docked Dany noticed there were a lot of people there waiting for her all screaming Mhysa at her. Dany was overjoyed and started tearing up a little,_** this is where I belong** _she said to herself, not on some iron throne amongst people who hated her and called her a foreign whore.

Slowly she got off the ship flanked by unsullied soldiers while she greeted the people who came out to see her.

A little girl with dark hair and light eyes handed her a blue rose, before hugging her legs while saying "Mhysa" trying not to shed too many tears, Dany hugged the little girl back. 

Grey worm, walked over to the queen telling her that they needed to keep moving. 

"Just a bit longer," Dany told him "these are our people, we should at least stay a while longer to greet them" 

Grey worm nodded "as you command my queen" 

Glancing over a few feet in front of her Dany could see Daario and the men of the second sons standing there waiting to greet her. _**It's now or never she said to herself **_as she stopped to talk to a few young children who were waiting to greet her.

The closer she got to Daario the more she noticed the way he was staring at her. When she finally got to him he bowed his head, "my queen, I wasn't expecting you back so soon"

"We have a lot to discuss Daario" she replied before adding "It's been a long voyage and I am tired"

Noticing Daario's mood change she asked "what is it? can it not wait till the morning?"

"I don't know if this can wait till then my queen, it's odd for me to see you back so soon after the way you broke up with me, and now I look at you and see that you are with child!"


	8. The Forsaken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this will be a short chapter

**The Red Keep**

Screeching, that's all the servants and guards could hear all throughout the Red Keep. The sounds of glass breaking, things being thrown around while a voice kept muttering in screeches "that whore took everything from me"

The lioness hand stood outside her chambers, he had tried to calm her down but was eventually thrown out after news came from the north about the greatest secret in the seven kingdoms that was hidden in the north. My fool of a husband so trusting of his good friend Ned didn't even realize that is bastard wasn't even a bastard!

There were always stories about a hidden dragon egg in Winterfell. Who would of known that hidden dragon egg was nonother than the rightful heir of the iron throne. King Aegon VI of his name.

Another screech came out of the room while the sound of another glass breaking against the wall.

The lioness was mad utterly mad, about finding out the truth for why Rhaegar had died at the Trident. He should've been **_mine_**!

Rhaegar and I were always meant to be. Why didn't her father try harder to convince the mad king for a betrothal between her and the crown prince? Instead, Rhaegar died for the love of the Stark girl.

He went to war for that dull Stark whore Lyanna! _**I could've made him happy, **_the lioness said to herself. But instead of choosing me for his second queen, he picked that horse-faced Stark cunt while I had to suffer from Robert for a husband.

The sack of shit Lyanna clearly didn't want. 

Father promised me I would be queen, he had even asked Aerys for Rhaegar to take Cersei for a wife, but no the cunt of a king rejected the idea and picked the sickly dornish Princess Elia Martell.

Just thinking of Elia made her scoff. How feeble could she had been to let someone has beautiful and noble as Rhaegar Targaryen walk out of her bed and into the arms of another woman, especially one from the dreary North.

_**He would've never left my bed if the mad king had let us wed**_, she thought to herself, while taking another gulp of wine.

"Qyburn" the queen shouted "get in here" she watched her door open while her sorry excuse for a hand walks in.

"You called for me your grace"

"Would I be standing here looking at you if I didn't call you?" she was has her hand gulped and looked over her chamber all the broken glass, turned over furniture and torn garments on the floor.

"Where is that dumb cunt of a pirate Euron at?"

"I'm not sure your grace" her hand replied.

"Go find him" she told him, "but first get the servants to come an clean this mess up!"

"At once your grace."

She sat there in her chamber from what felt like hours watching the servants clean the mess up that she had made. More wine she would often tell the young girl who stood next to her with the arbor gold.

Getting up out of her chair she went over to terrace that overlooked the shit smelling city, watching the golden company and Lannister guards patrolling the Red Keep. Standing there with her goblet of wine Cersei's mind wandered over the events of the last twenty years. She thought about the rebellion and the god awful whore of a man she had to marry just to be queen. A man she never even wanted to marry, a man who on their wedding night when he crawled into bed with her called her Lyanna while they were consummating their marriage

Suddenly a wicked thought came to her head _**since I couldn't have the father I will take the son for my king!**_

"Your grace" a voice called out breaking her from her thoughts, she looked over and saw that it was Qyburn and that smug of a pirate Euron Greyjoy.

"Do you not know how to knock?" she asked bitterly.

"I am sorry your grace, but you asked me to go find Euron" 

Brushing him off Cersei walked back into the room, it seemed the servants got most of the broken glass cleaned up.

"Leave us," she told the servants who were all but happy to leave the lioness so they wouldn't face her wrath that mostly included being tortured by the mountain or being experimented on by her hand.

"I have a job for you Greyjoy" she watched the smug look that graced his face before continuing. "I am going to need you to go north"

"What the fuck am I going to that frozen hell hole for?" he replied

At this point, the lioness snarled at him, "you will go there and bring me back their king"

"And why would I do that?" came his reply

Smirking now the lioness replied teasingly "I plan to make him my king" she watched with amusement has the smug pirate face changed from being smug to being pissed, but she didn't care, why should she marry a jump start pirate when she can finally have a Targaryen in her bed.

Sure she fucked him, but it wasn't even good. Even that bastard Aurane Waters she bedded cause he looked similar in a way to Rhaegar minus the eye color was a better romp in bed.

"Let me get this straight your grace," the pirate asked, "you plan to take this green boy for your king?"

"Yes" she replied

"So you plan on passing off the child I put in you for his?" 

_**How dumb could this cunt be**_ she thought to herself "your seed never took to my womb" she replied wanting to laugh. If only he knew I drank moon tea right after I kicked him out of my bed.

"Then if you plan on taking him for your king, I am sure you won't have a problem with me taking the dragon queen for my salt wife"

"I don't give a fuck what you do with the dragon whore and her cunt" Cersei yelled.

"Just bring me Rhaegar's son"

"Qyburn leave us and go get the mountain up to date on my plans, he will leave with Euron and the rest of the iron fleet for the north, make sure no harm comes to Jon Snow!" 

"I will your grace" with that Qyburn stepped out the chamber and left in pursuit of the mountain who he left in the dark cells torturing prisoners.

Suddenly the queen felt Euron's arms around her.

"Did I tell you that you can touch me?" she asked

"You know I've always had a thing for the dragon queen," he said while he licked her behind her left ear.

Not wanting to look at him Cersei said "you should hurry and leave then so both of us can get what we want"

Euron chuckled behind her ear holding firmly with one hand on her mid-drift the other on the side of her neck continually licking her ear. "That is not all I want my queen," he said darkly then he whispered in her ear. "I want it all and I will take all that is due to me."

"You need to go before I have the mountain dismember you, I am sure you wouldn't want to be presented to the dragon whore with a certain missing part"

"Always teasing" Euron replied, before adding "I came here to marry a queen but since she doesn't want me it seems I will have to take what it is that I want!"

Suddenly Euron raised his other hand to Cersei's neck, "you promised me a crown and now I am going to take it from you and make Daenerys my salt wife and present her with your head!"

"No" Cersei screamed crying out this can't be happening, trying to fight her way out of Euron's hold.

"Hush lioness, it will all be over soon enough, now you can go be with that dragon prince you are so fond of"

All she could see was darkness has Euron choked the life from her, suddenly her mind drifted off to a time when she was a young girl of ten in Lannisport.

Three small girls wanting to talk to the woods witch that day, to know about their futures, she set out with Jeyne and Melara going into the woods to meet the witch.

If only she had been as smart has Jeyne and ran away instead of going inside with Melara, a friend who she had killed the same night after they had spoken to Maggy the frog.

Suddenly there was nothing but darkness.

_ **"And when your tears have drowned you, the valonqar shall wrap his hands about your pale white throat and choke the life from you."** _


	9. A Dance of Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> parts of this chapter will have book characters but changed story lines

**Volantis **

The first thing that came to Jon’s mind when they arrived in Volantis was that it was hot, very hot, at least Braavos wasn’t this bad cause of the damp climate.

Braavos was the ship's first stop on its way to Meereen. They had basically found a Merchant ship that was going to Meereen but would be making stops along with the other free cities. 

They had ventured around Braavos, his sister told him this is where she learned the arts of being a faceless man. Jon told her Dany used to live here with her brother Viserys and the old knight ser Willem Darry who had taken them Dragonstone to here. 

He told her Dany said she lived in a house with a red door and a lemon tree that was out front. 

So he asked Arya “do you think we can find Dany’s old house? 

She gave him a smug look, “do you know how many homes here have red doors?” 

Jon chuckled to himself at the memory. He and Arya had decided they would venture around Volantis. 

They walked off the ship and went towards the markets. 

“We should get lighter clothing, I’m hot and you’re sweating like a pig Jon, plus we’re going to need to clip ghost’s fur when we get back to the ship” 

Jon shrugged at the thought of dressing like the men they saw, their clothes seemed to blow freely and he didn’t want anyone catching a glimpse of his scarred chest. 

Sure Dany didn’t mind it, she always kissed every scar when they made love, hands running through silver strands of hair has purple orbs stared into his greys with love. 

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Arya nudged him. “You would look good in this brother” 

Jon gave her a peculiar look before spotting a lovely lavender dress he was sure would look great of Dany. He went over to it asking the merchant if he could take a better look at it. 

He held it up after the merchant handed it to him with mirth in his eyes. 

“Arya, do you think Dany would love this?” 

“It matches her eyes” she replied. Indeed it does. Jon thought to himself while imagining soft violet orbs. 

“The queen will love it” came a voice they didn’t know. Both Jon and Arya turning to see who the stranger was. 

They noticed a dark-haired woman dressed in a loosely red garment, staring at both of them with her outwardly green eyes with a red necklace that sparkled around her neck. 

_**A red witch**_ Jon thought to himself. 

Noticing both the king and his cousin both had their hands on the weapons she spoke. 

“There is no need to be alarmed king Aegon and lady Arya, I know who you are and I know who you are on your way to see in Meereen. 

“I’m not a king” 

“And I’m not a lady” 

Both Jon and Arya refuted the woman’s use of king and lady. 

“Who are you?” Jon asks 

“My name is Kinvara, I am a priestess of the lord R'hllor here in Volantis, and we have been waiting for you both” 

“Waiting for us for what?” Arya asks 

“That is for high priest Benerro to say” 

“We aren’t going” Jon replied to her, before grabbing Arya’s arm to leave.

* * *

** Meereen **

Walking up so many flights of steps made Dany exhausted, she was now a little over five moons with child her back ached and her feet swollen. She wanted nothing more than to take a hot bath for her aches or just a nice cold swim in the pool on her terrace. 

** _ I think it best to take a hot bath_**, she thought to herself! 

By the time she got to where the royal suites were in the pyramid, she was ready to take a hot bath and go to sleep. She asked the servants she saw who greeted her to have scalding water ready for her so she could take a bath. She hasn't had a good bath since she had left White Harbor, all her baths on the ship were luke-warm something Dany had to get used to when she had sailed to Westeros to take what she thought rightfully belonged to her. 

Before Grey worm could open her chamber door to do a sweep, Daario jumped ahead of them from behind. 

“Let me check to make sure the queen’s chamber is proper!” Daario offered before Grey worm went to open the doors. 

“No,” Dany said, "let Grey worm do it. I trust him." Noticing Daario’s reluctance. 

“Is there someone in there you don’t want us to see?” she asked Daario waiting for a response. 

“If I did what difference would it make if I wanted to make sure one of my whores wasn’t already in there waiting for my return?” 

Missandei turned up her brows looking at Daario, while Grey worm stiffened at the thought. 

“You wouldn’t dare take someone into my chamber” Dany screeched. 

“Why wouldn’t I” Daario replied. “You left me to go conquer Westeros and now you’ve come back with another man’s babe growing inside you,” Daario remarked before adding. “I fucked many whores and servants in your chamber while you were gone. You made me regent of Meereen was I not allowed to have the royal chamber?” He asked bitterly, adding at the end, “your grace?” 

She knew he would've been mad at her leaving him in Meereen, she knew he loved her and would’ve done anything for her. But the fact remains she never loved him. Not the way he loved her. 

She turned to the remaining servants that were still there waiting to take care of their queen “have my bath drawn in the next chamber, and get rid of everything in my chamber” she told them before adding, “I want everything cleaned and whatever clothing still in there thrown out!” 

She could only imagine what Daario was doing in her chamber or what the women he kept did with her clothes. 

Then she turned to Grey worm “have the unsullied guards know that I will be staying in the chamber next to Missandei’s ” Grey worm nodded to her command before leaving yo go instruct the men on what the queen wanted. 

She then turned to Daario with her nose turned up at him, “please have your belongings out of my chamber before the room is prepared. Furthermore, you will be sleeping in the lower level where your men are” with that the queen left and went into the royal guest-chamber next to Missandei’s own chamber. 

* * *

** Volantis **

They were back on the ship, he knew the Red Temple of the lord of light was in Volantis but he never expected to be approached by one of it's followers.

He wanted nothing to do with their kind, he just wanted to get to Meereen and ask Dany for her forgiveness and to tell her how stupid he acted towards her after he found out about his parentage.

"Jon" he heard his sister hiss at him "you can let go of my arm now," she told him.

Suddenly realizing he still held a tight grip on his sister he left her go, "sorry" he replied while opening their cabin door.

"What was that even about?" she asked

"Who cares" he answered bitterly. "I want nothing to do with their kind"

Arya hesitated before replying " we should've at least spoken to her you know. Maybe she had news from home Jon"

"You don't understand Arya, they cause nothing but trouble"

She countered him "you've only met once, you can't say that about all of them. For all the troubles Melisandre caused she did good also" Arya grabbed her brother willing him to look at her.

"If it wasn't for her, I would've never gotten the coverage to go for the night king" she paused be adding when he looked at her in the eyes, "if it wasn't for her, you wouldn't be here Jon, trying to make your way back to Daenerys"

He chuckled at the thought of chasing his silver-haired queen all the way on the other side of the world. 

"If you want to go see what it is that they want you can go, I will stay here," he told her.

"Are you sure?" Arya asked has her brother nodded in agreement.

"I will be back later with food she told him" before closing the cabin door behind her.

Being alone in the cabin Jon thought about going back outside, back to the merchant he saw earlier to go purchase the dress that reminded him of Dany's eyes._** She would look lovely in it.**_

Walking over to the small bed that was by the window opposite his sister's bed, Jon sat down on it before pulling a pillow so he could lay down for a while.

Resting his head, Jon's thoughts drifted to a room in New Castle where his queen laid in his arms after they made love. _**She was laying kisses around his chest and neck while he toyed with her hair. "If you continue kissing me like this your grace we may wake the castle up," he chuckled when she raised her head up, beautiful violet eyes filled with mirth and love as she gazed at him which caused him to cup her face and plant wet kisses all over her.**_

Slowly Jon moved his hand towards his breeches gently guiding his hand towards his member to help ease the pain.

Suddenly the door burst opened, a stunned Arya looking at her brother "what in seven hells are you doing Jon?"

Quickly Jon took the pillow and covered his breeches "why are you back already? you just left" he asked half-embarrassed at his sister catching him trying to relieve himself.

"I came to ask what you wanted me to get you to eat later, but it seems you are preoccupied" she laughed while pointing her finger to the pillow that covered his groin "I can come back when you're done she replied laughing even louder than before"

Jon suddenly got up throwing one of his other pillows at her, "what for? you already ruined it" he countered.

"Good" she replied "maybe now both of us can go to the temple of light to talk to this high priest"

Feeling defeated Jon agreed to go with her.

* * *

**Meereen**

She woke that morning to the sound of Missandei knocking on her door before entering it with food on a tray.

"I've brought you your meal so you can break your fast your grace," Missandei told her while putting her food on the table outside the terrace. 

"How are you feeling this morning?"

"Tired and starving" Dany replied, before adding "did Daario move his things out of my chamber already?"

"I haven't checked yet your grace. Last night when you went to bed I did see the servants cleaning an throwing out all your garments. I will need to send for new garments for you later once your chamber is ready."

"It's a good thing you bought dresses for me and my ever-growing belly in Lys, they should do until I get a new wardrobe."

Slowly she got out of her bed and made her way over to the table to break her fast with Missandei. Looking at the table Dany's mouth started to water, as she took in the lovely smell of fresh food.

There was porridge, honied biscuits, and bacon along with fresh juice and her favorite honey covered dates.

"You spoil me," Dany told her.

"Anything for my queen and the babe that grows in her" Missandei replied before taking the other seat opposite the queen.

* * *

**Volantis**

They had traveled for more than an hour before they reached the Red Temple. Standing their outside marveling at the temple. It was packed from the outside with many different patrons waiting to enter, Jon hesitated not wanting to go inside the crowded temple.

"Maybe we can come another time Arya, it doesn't seem we will get in by all the people out here already waiting"

Not wanting to give up Arya refused, "we spent an hour to come here, plus the ship will be leaving once they have restocked for Meereen"

Before Jon could say anything else he felt a hand brush against his arms whispering "I knew you both would come, my king!" 

I am not a king, Jon wanted to blurt out and walk away, but he was doing this for Arya's sake to know what it was that they wanted them to hear.

They followed her inside of the temple, making their way past the different priests and acolytes that were attending the many people inside of the temple.

The temple was nothing like he's ever seen before it was colored in a glow that gave off the look of fire with a huge fire brazier in its center. 

They went up another level that looked to house women and men in it, no doubt pleasure slaves Dany had once spoken to him about in the Red Temple. 

After a few more flights of steps, they were at the top of the temple that was opened up to a terrace minus a doubled door that Kinvara led them through.

When Jon looked inside the room he saw a tall thin bald man with pale skin. 

"We were expecting you Aegon Targaryen," the man in front of him said with a booming voice "and this must be your sister, the one who saved us from the long night by killing the great other" smiling at this sister with his lipless mouth which caused Arya to cringe.

"I don't go by Aegon" Jon replied before adding "you can call me Jon"

"Very well" the priest replied before motioning them to take a seat by the fire where he sat opposite Jon and Arya while Kinvara stood next to Benerro.

Being frustrated already Jon blurted out "are you going to tell us why we are here? or just continue looking at the flames?" 

Just as Jon said this, he noticed the man's eyes turn red as the fire before he started rising before Benerro began to speak "how far are you willing to go in order to protect your family with the woman you love my king?"

**_Family_**? Jon thought, he must mean my sisters and brother along with Dany. Those were the only family Jon could think of unless another surprise Targaryen showed up that he knows nothing about.

"I'm always willing to protect my family the best way I can, even though at times it seems some may not want to agree to be in the same room together"

"Your queen will need the most protecting right now, her and her sons"

Fidgeting now Jon asks "is someone planning to do harm to the dragons?"

"Not only to them" Benerro replies "but also to your queen" before continuing.

"Do you know what a dragon binder is?"

Jon clears his throat by telling him "No"

"It can be used to control dragons, bid them to the persons will, Euron Greyjoy stole it from some warlocks from the house of the undying who planned to use it against our queen before Euron had seized them"

"How does it work," Jon asked

"Whoever blows it dies" Benerro replied before adding "Euron will most likely have one of his men blow it to bind the queens remaining dragons to his will"

"How did you find out about this?" Jon asked the priest.

"I sent a follower named Moqorro a long time ago to meet with our queen before she had left for Westeros, but he was captured and tortured by Euron for information about our queen who he plans to take for his salt wife, or maybe ends up sacrificing her. He considers himself a god!"

Sweating even more now because of the flames Jon asks "why would he want to sacrifice Daenerys?"

Benerro simply replies "she is fire made flesh and Euron is after anything that is magical" he looks at Jon then continued "both you and the queen have magic coursing through your blood. Hers is fire and yours is ice from the ancient kings of winter mixed with fire from Old Valyria"

"I'm not unburnt like Daenerys," Jon told him.

"You will be once you accept who you are" the high priest replied.

Looking over at his sister who has remained silent the entire time, he could see her being wary of all this magical stuff.

"How do I protect the queen and her dragons," Jon asked.

"You will need to go to Old Valyria"

At this time Arya got up "are you mad?" that place is filled with stone men with grey scales. You can't just go there!"

"The part where the stone men are at isn't the real Valyria" Kinvara replied.

"The real Valyria is fogged off, only those with Valyrian blood can access it by leading the way for others to go there. Its gates are guarded by an ancient being" Benerro replied.

"I'm only half Valyrian" Jon protested before adding "How do you know I can access it to let others in?"

"You will know when the time is right" Kinvara replied, before saying "You should rest now, we have prepared rooms for you both and in the morning we set sail for Meereen.

"We can't stay here Arya protested "our things are on the merchant ship"

"Do not worry Mercy" Kinvara said with a wink.

Looking flustered Arya wanted to ask Kinvara how did she know that name, but decided to leave it be. A girl does not recognize that name anymore once she decided to be Arya Stark once more.

Kinvara then turned to her king "the dress you wanted for our queen has been placed in the room we have provided for you, my king"

With that, a knock came at the door with two acolytes standing outside waiting to take Jon and Arya to their rooms.

* * *

**Gulf of Grief**

They ended up staying in Volantis for a few more days, Jon wanted to learn more about this dragonbinder horn that could bend their dragons to Euron's will, while also learning more about his Valyrian side.

The ship was now sailing along with parts of old Valyria when Jon suddenly heard a faint voice calling out to him that sounded like it was coming from a deep mist in the center of the islands.

_**"Aegon**_," the voice kept whispering the closer they sailed by the ruined island._** I must be going mad**_, Jon thought to himself.

Trying to shake the weird feeling that was coming over him, Jon left the bow of the ship and headed to Arya's room. He needed to clear his head or he would surely go mad.

Walking down the steps he heard Kinvara call out to him, "don't be afraid my king" the dragons and the island know who you are, do you Aegon Targaryen? with that she stepped back into the room she came out of.

"Hey" he heard his sister's voice say to him while he walked in the room.

"I thought you wanted to go look at Valyria while the ship sailed by?"

"I did" Jon replied, before motioning his sister to take a seat "Arya" Jon began "I know this might seem strange but it felt like the island was calling out to me" looking at his sister's puzzled face Jon continued.

"I know it sounds mad Arya but the closer the ship sails pass it the more I hear it calling out to me"

"Did you talk to Kinvara about it? she as

"I didn't have to" he replied. "She saw me when I was making my way to you and told me" taking a breath thinking it's all madness he bit his lip before saying, "she told me the dragons and island know who I am, but then added if I know who I am".

Looking at her brother proudly Arya said "You need to accept your dragon side too brother, not sure the wolf. You know you can be both a dragon and a wolf" 

"You need to be a dragon-wolf Jon. Accept both of your family traits." smirking she added, "maybe then you can know how to deal with Sansa and Daenerys without the conflict."

* * *

**Meereen**

"It's been a fortnight since you've been back my queen and yet you have been avoiding me at every chance you get," Daario told her outside the throne room. 

She had decided a few days ago that she would start doing what queens did and rule over her people, so today was the day she would start hearing from nobles and the people of Meereen their complaints, knowing fully well she would have to see Daario today since he normally stood across from her while she heard complaints or tried her best to better help the poorer of her people with solutions.

Even though most royals would prefer to meet with lords and ladies than to be bothered with the smaller folk of their kingdoms. This was something Dany didn't believe in.

Everyone needed to be heard no matter their upbringing or where they came from. She was already feeling better the further she got along in her pregnancy minus the different sleeping positions she had during the nights trying to get comfortable. 

The only issue she was having right now was with Daario trying to upset her before she met with her people in the throne room.

"What is it that you want to know Daario? she asked 

"Everything" he replied

"Why do you want to know everything?" Missandei asked him while looking at her queen who clearly didn't want to be bothered by Daario.

"My queen" Grey worm spoke, "the people are waiting for you."

Fuming Daario spoke "let them wait, I've been waiting since you guys got back to find out what happened in Westeros. Shouldn't I hear about it before she speaks with the people?"

"Very well" Dany replied before adding "things didn't work out the way I expected it to" she took a breath before continuing looking away from Daario and looking towards Missandei for strength than back towards Daario.

"I lost Viserion to the undead when I went north to free ser Jorah, Jon, and the men who were there on a mission to find an undead to present it in Kings landing to Ceresi Lannister".

Puzzled Daario asked "undead?"

She continued "there were dead men who were approaching the wall that protected the other part of Westeros from them. When I rode north with my three dragons the night king slew Viserion from the air and turned him into an undead dragon, who then in turn destroyed the wall before I arrived in Winterfell"

"What happened to your other dragon? did he gets killed by the undead?"

"No" Dany replied "he's with Jon"

"Who is Jon and how does he have Rhaegal?"

Trying to stop the tears that were falling Dany said "before the war of the dawn against the undead, I found from Jon that he was my nephew."

Seeing how his queen seemed to get upstate about this Jon person, Daario continued "why would you let him steal your dragon?"

"A dragon is not a slave" she hissed at him. "Jon became his rider and Rhaegal didn't want to leave Jon's side, so I left him with Jon"

"I am glad that you found out you have another family member, my queen, I know how you felt about being the last Targaryen," he told her in a soft voice, before adding "so who is the father of the child you carry then your grace?"

"That is not your concern" she spat at him.

"It is my concern since I am the captain of your guards, I need to know if this man is any danger towards you and the child you carry so I know to have my men lookout for anyone suspicious"

"You don't need to worry about that" she replied "he doesn't know about the child I carry plus I don't expect him to even care about coming here to see me!"

Chuckling Daario said "I know you said you wanted to make an alliance with the lords of Westeros, I didn't know it involved you becoming pregnant and not being married. At least you had the decency to come back to Essos where we don't hate bastards like those in Westeros."

She wanted to slap him for his insolence but instead, she took her hand and touched his face gracefully "I know you are upset Daario that another mans seed took to my womb and quickened it when yours never could, no matter the number of times we did it or you tried your best to get me pregnant"

At this time the queen turned to her advisor and commander along with her unsullied guards towards the throne room.

**Throne Room**

When she got to the throne room she couldn't believe what Missandei had done to it, gone was the stool Dany sat on when she spoke to her people. Now it was replaced by an elegant but comfortable chair intricated with three heads of a dragon.

"It's beautiful" she whispered to Missandei.

"I had it built for you my queen, I wanted you to be comfortable whenever you sat down on it" holding her queen's hand while leading her up the stairs and taking place to the left Grey worm to her right and Daario close to the bottom of the steps. Missandei nodded to the guard at the entrance letting him know to let the first set of people in the throne room to speak with the queen.

Towards the end of the day of meeting with lords and small folk and taking much-needed pee breaks before and after lunch, Dany was already bored out of her mind wishing to just end the days event and continue the week after.

She was overhearing the lords bicker about the lands and homes that have been taken from them to now house former slaves.

What Dany wanted to do at this moment was get on Drogon and go fly around her city or at least go take another swim in her pool on her terrace and soak in its cool water.

She turned to Missandei and asked, "how many more do we have to see before it's done?"

Not wanting to disappoint her queen she said, "I don't think there is that much left, I told the unsullied you wanted to be done before dinner, whoever is not seen today can wait till the next one in a weeks time.

"Fine" Dany replied before adding, "maybe instead of next week, we do this in a moon's turn."

"Very well then your grace, I will let your people know."

By the time she had seen all the lords and small folk Dany just wanted to go to her chamber and go to bed. She was exhausted and starving, holding on to her stomach as she walked down the steps with Grey worms help, whispering to herself when she felt the baby kick, "don't worry little one mama's headed to her room to eat so you can eat also."

Before she was able to leave the throne room to go to the steps leading towards the royal suites a guard came running in the throne room, rushing over to where Grey worm was at whispering something to him.

"What is it?" Dany asked

Grey worm chuckled not wanting to believe what he just heard, both Missandei and the queen wondered what could it be, while Daario was just surprised at seeing Grey worm have a facial expression that wasn't stern.

"There is a red priestess to see you, my queen, she said it is very important and she can't wait for a moons turn"

"Very well" Dany replied "let them in"

Grey worm whispered back to the guard telling him to show them in.

"Would you like to go back and sit on your throne, your grace?" Missandei asked.

"Very well," Dany replied.

Sitting there waiting for the red priest to arrive Dany noticed two acolytes walking in both heads covered in a hood she could tell one was male and the other a female and behind them, a dark-haired woman approached dressed in all red.

She stepped forward curtsied and said, "my queen I have traveled very far to come and see you and bring you a gift."

**_Gift_**? Daenerys asked herself, what kind of gift does this red priest bring. Looking at the woman she noticed the red priest looking behind her at the male acolyte beckoning him to come forward while the female remained behind, before the man could speak Daenerys heard two different loud roars then a thump coming from above the pyramid.

She jumped up out of her chair, "how did you manage to get Rhaegal here she demanded to know." she didn't trust these red priests.

Smiling the red woman said, "that dragon is not the gift I bring you, my queen."

Just then Dany saw the man remove his hood revealing a face she never thought she would ever see again.

**_"Jon?_**" the queen exclaimed trying to hold back her tears as she made her way towards him.


	10. The Fallen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> because dumb and dumber never had Arianne storyline in their show plot I will add her some what to this my fic.  
this will be a short chapter on what's going on in Westeros

**Kings Landing**

News came fast across the seven kingdoms as ravens flocked from castles to holdfasts.

The Lannister queen was dead. 

Most were happy that the pretender was dead.

_"Her blood lust for power did her in," came most chants across flea bottom. _

_"Don't forget that she killed innocents in the Sept of Baelor" came another. _

_"Or how she starved us while she and her lords ate well"_

After the chants died down then came the realization, the mad queen was dead, but now another arose. 

An iron-born king who styled himself a god!

Many were already in fear of their wives and daughters for the iron- born were known for their raping and pillaging. And now the rich were fleeing Kings landing in droves even the whores were leaving due to lack of patrons visiting pleasure houses.

Merchant ships were no longer to sailing to Kings landing due to the iron-born, had left many taverns bare of drinks and food.

Kings Landing was now a place no one wished to go for fear of Euron Greyjoy.

**The Reach**

Leyton Hightower, grandfather to Highgarden's heir Willas Tyrell took over has regent lord to the Reach until his grandsons Willas and Garlan came back.

His first decree was to have the Reach's lands sealed off with house Hightower and Redwyne ships guarding the Sunset Sea against any invading iron-born.

They had stopped sending food supplies after the lioness had two of his grandchildren Loras and Margaery killed in the Sept of Baelor. 

Leyton had placed all the blame on House Tyrell for their lust for power in wanting his granddaughter Margaery to be queen.

He scoffed at the thought of Mace Tyrell who everyone called lord Oaf.

Even lord Leyton's daughter Alerie Hightower's wife to Mace Tyrell wasn't able to control her husband. No Leyton said to himself,_ Mace was always an Oaf who let his mother the queen of thorns Olenna walk all over him and made the decisions of that house._

Now all that was left from that once great house were his two grandsons, Willas and Garlan Tyrell. Both were once in hiding but now had left with ships with food and supplies headed to the north to go treat with the dragon queen and the hidden prince.

Sadness took hold of him knowing the north was all but decimated from the undead attack that no one south of the Riverlands knew about until it was too late when the dead had already been defeated. 

Everyone in the Reach at the time was still dealing with house Tarly betrayal to know what was happening after the butchery at Highgarden.

Many now shunned Melessa Florent and her daughter Talla Tarly, blaming them for the destruction of Highgarden and Melessa's husband Randyll Tarly's lust for power, that left him and his son Dickon Tarly dead from fire and blood.

Now word came that his other son Samwell Tarly was all but kicked out of the north and wanted to return to the Reach.

_He must have stole something of importance from Winterfell him and that wilding girl of his, just like he stole from the Citadel, _lord Hightower thought to himself.

Right then lord Hightower made the choice, he and other families of the Reach were wary of House Tarly, and even if Samwell was the heir to that once great house it would be best to exile him from the Reach. 

**Dorne**

Her father was dead, he had been killed by her uncle Obery n's paramour Ellaria Sand while his guard Areo Hotah was killed by her cousin Tyene Sand.

Both of Arianne's younger brothers were also dead. Quentyn died in Meereen like the fool he was thinking he could steal a dragon, but instead got burnt and died a few days later. _The fool _she thought to herself.

While her youngest brother Trystanne had been killed by her cousins Obara and Nymeria who ended up being killed By Euron Greyjoy, the man who now claimed to be a god-king.

Now three of the sand snakes were dead and Arianne didn't know where the other five of her cousins were. Maybe the remaining five sand snakes were already in hiding after news came about what happened to her three cousins and Ellaria.

Both Ellaria and Tyene were now dead in Kings Landing killed under the orders of the lioness for what they did to Marcella the young princess or rather bastard since word came that she was actually the kingslayer Jaime's daughter, who Arianne had tried to conspire with Tyene to make the queen of the seven kingdoms over Marcella's younger brother Tommen. But her father found out about it exiling Arianne from Dorne. 

Now she was back to take her rightful place as princess of Dorne.

So much was happening within the seven kingdoms, a mad man who styled himself a god now sat on the iron throne, the Reach had its lands closed off lucky for Dorne Essos was close enough to trade food and up the top of everything else there was a dragon queen and a hidden Targaryen prince in the north.

Alliances would have to be made, she thought to herself as she laid there in bed naked with her dark star ser Gerold Dayne. Both had recently returned back from Norvos where her mother Mellario is from and now lives.

Getting out of bed to have a drink of wine she realized she would soon now have to take steps to sail north to treat with the dragon queen and this Targaryen prince Jon.

**The Riverlands**

He was still not the man he used to be, being in a cell for years can do that to man. He had been locked away for years until Frey men released him only to use him in order of getting Riverrun back into their hands.

In the process, he ended up betraying his bannermen and uncle who had taken Riverrun back. All because the kingslayer threatened the son he never knew he had with a woman he was married to that he only got to see the day of their marriage.

And now here he stood overlooking Riverrun the home he grew up in with his two sisters who were now gone.

He was thankful for whoever it was that wiped out the men of House Frey. _They got what they deserved for what they did at the red wedding,_ he thought to himself bitterly.

Now Edmure Tully was free from his shackles and heading north to Winterfell to treat with his remaining family.

**The Iron ** **Islands**

She had recently just taken back the Iron Islands when she got news from Pyke that her brother Theon died in Winterfell protecting the cripple Stark boy Brandon from the Night king. 

_What is dead may never die, _she was iron-born they did not weep their dead even if Theon was her brother. He died for what he believed was his duty to the Starks and Yara would not lay blame on the Starks.

She was at least glad that they killed the dead fuckers, there would have been no way for the north to retreat on the Iron Islands if the dead had won and the north and the rest of the seven kingdoms needed an island to retreat and try to hold off the dead.

Standing on the bow of her ship watching her men getting ready to set sail for the White fork, they would eventually reach Winterfell within a fortnight if the cold winds were bearable.

And now Euron had now taken control of the iron throne naming himself king after killing a lioness cunt, who thought she could control Yara's uncle Euron. Yara knew she would have to deal with Euron before he set his eyes back to the Iron Islands, for what his a king if he can't control his own islands.

** Winterfell **

He had been alone for most of the day when news broke that Cersei was dead, chocked by Euron. He had warned her, pleaded with her that the iron-born couldn't be trusted especially a mad man like Euron Greyjoy who only lusted for power.

_Isn't that what all iron born do?_ didn't Theon Greyjoy grew up with Robb Stark betray his own friend he considered a brother by taking Winterfell from the young wolf, Jaime thought to himself as he drank in his chamber watching the fire in the hearth burning.

A knock came to the door, but Jaime pretended he wasn't there, he wasn't ready to talk to anyone yet even if it was Tyrion who was at the door.

Suddenly he heard a key turning the latch to on the door, _what in seven hells can a man not be alone_, Jaime thought to himself as he turned to see who would be outside the door once he opened.

He was surprised to see the lady of Winterfell standing outside his door, he suddenly jumped to his knees.

"My lady"

"Can I come in?" she asked

"It's your home" Jaime replied as he turned back to face back to the fire.

"I'm sorry about your sister" the lady spoke as she closed the door behind her turning the latch.

Jaime turned back to her "I don't think the northern lords would think it proper for you locking yourself in here especially wit me no less"

Sansa turned her brows up at the thought before walking over taking the seat next to his. 

"I could care less what the northern lords think of me" came her reply before continuing "besides they have already made it clear that they stand with Jon, I doubt they would care if we were alone ser Jaime!"

"Have you heard anything from Jon or Daenerys?"

"No, it seems my brother and sister have both disappeared in search for the dragon queen"

"How are you sure your sister is with Jon?" Jaime asked.

"She has been missing around the time Jon left, and now I fear with both missing and no one knowing where the dragon queen is, I fear for my brother and sister's safety"

"I doubt the queen would hurt them" Jaime replied.

"It's not the dragon queen that concerns me" trying her best not to tear up about the situation Sansa tells Jaime "I fear maybe because of what I did by revealing Jon's parentage. I put Jon in danger"

Holding on to Sansa's hand Jaime asked "do you think Euron got a hold of them on when they were making their way to Dragonstone?"

Gripping tightly to the chair with her other hand Sansa nodded her head in agreeing they were captured by Euron.

"Has Bran sent word yet?"

"No, he still hasn't replied to any of my ravens. It seems my stupidity has made those I care for fleeing from me!"

Another knock came to the door has Sansa and Jaime sat going over the recent events.

"Jaime" came to the voice "you can't just shut me out, we are all that is left of our house!"

Sighing Jaime got up putting his goblet down next to the table to go open the door.

"What is it?" Jaime asked before Tyrion pushed the door in making in his way inside.

"Oh, I didn't know you were here lady Sansa"

"I just came to speak with your brother lord Tyrion"

"Have you given thought of the marriage agreement then lady Sansa?" Tyrion asked looking at his brother first then looking back at lady Sansa.

"No, my answer is still no lord Tyrion and that wasn't why I came here" she replied before adding "I came to see how your brother was doing."

"We're all going to have to figure out a way to deal with Euron it seems" came Tyrion's response but before he could continue they all turned to the voice at the door.

"Have any of you ever considered closing the door so no one thinks you three are conspiring?" Varys said as he closed the door behind him.

"Is something the matter Varys? have you heard the news about the queen or king?" Tyrion asked.

"No, none of my little birds have seen her or any of her dragons nor any ships bearing Targaryen sigils off Dragonstone or Driftmark"

"Then why are you here?" Jaime asked the spider

"I came to tell lady Sansa, her brother Bran has returned with a lady Meera and Howland Reed to see her. They are waiting in the great hall with the lords that lord Bran summoned"

Hearing at least one of her brothers had returned home to Winterfell. Sansa got up and made her way pass lord Varys almost knocking over Tyrion while heading towards the door to get to the great hall with the three men following close behind her. 


	11. The Crow's Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a short chapter read.

**Kings** **Landing**   


  


The crow's eye sat there on top of the iron throne, bleeding from being freshly cut by the iron throne. 

There he sat drinking shade of the evening has he watched Qyburn walk slowly in the throne room with the undead mountain following behind. He could taste the fear coursing through the disgraced maester's veins. 

The man bowed "my king, I've received news that many different liege lords have been heading north to treat with the dragon queen" 

“I’ve even received news from Dorne that the princess Arianne Martell is back from Novos, proclaiming herself princess of Dorne. Since her father was killed by the sand snakes she has returned from exile." 

Euron thought to himself, _ it __seems I will have my fair share of salt wives then. _

_ A beauty from Dorne to add to the two beauties he would take from Winterfell._

He would have all three beauties. 

Sansa, the paled redhead beauty of the north, Arianne the southern beauty with dark hair and eyes, and beautiful olive skin. 

His cock twitched at the idea of having a Dornish princess for a salt wife, everyone knew how wild the dornish were in bed. 

"Even better, they will be present when I take Daenerys for my wife!" he told Qyburn before asking.

"What other reason is it that you are here disturbing me?" Euron demanded while he licked the blood dripping from his hand" 

Not knowing how to deal with a mad man like Euron Greyjoy, who was different from most he had served. Qyburn hesitated before speaking up again, "I've brought you Gregor Clegane my king to do your bidding, he will serve you and only you" 

Euron already knew what type of things Qyburn did, the experimenting on prisoners in the dark cells, not to mention the whores of flea bottom. 

Smiling now darkly at Qyburn with blue lips from drinking the shade of the evening, Euron replied "will he do what it is, I ask of him?" 

Euron already knew the undead monstrosity would. 

He had been around the lioness enough times to see first-hand what the undead Gregor Clegane was capable of doing. 

And when he wasn’t at Cersei’s side. Gregor would torture and kill the men and whores Qyburn would offer him the moment they were of no use to his experiments. 

He watched has Qyburn nodded before saying. 

"Yes, my king, he is yours to serve" 

Smiling darkly Euron said "good then" before instructing Gregor, "KILL HIM" 

Before Qyburn could mutter a plea, Euron watched has the mountain unleashed his sword and with one clean swipe, the disgraced maester's head rolled towards the throne. 

  


Euron then turned to one of his bastard sons, a boy of ten and five whose tongue had been cut out and left for mutes. The women who birthed his bastards he drowned after they gave birth. 

It did not matter to him if they were bastard sons or not their tongue would be removed, just like his men who sailed under him, _ mutes can't share secrets_, he said to himself. 

"Bring me your uncle Aeron" the boy put his hand on his chest then walked out the throne room. 

An hour later his men came in dragging is an unkept brother. 

"Brother" Euron bellowed from the iron throne. 

"You are no brother to me kinslayer" 

"You're right, I'm not your brother I'm a god, yet you call me kinslayer? and tell me I am no brother to you?"   


Euron walked up to his brother grabbing Aeron by his unkept hair "where is your drown god now brother?" Euron spat   


"I've already killed four brothers and yet your drown god has yet to strike me while I sail the open seas" 

Aeron looked up and spitted on Euron's face, "You are no god, crows' eye. You're nothing but a madman and kinslayer" 

Euron wiped the spit off his face bringing it to his mouth licking it off his fingers. 

"Just like old times brother" Euron replied before licking his lips whispering to his younger brother   


"Do you remember when I used to come into your room brother? both you and Urrigon were always my favorite, do you remember when you prayed not to be the one, I had that night brother." 

Euron ran his hand along his brother's face before licking it "you were always my favorite Aeron" Euron whispered, has his brother grimaced recalling old memories of Euron abusing him and Urrigon sexually in their bed chamber at nights while the castle slept! 

"Take my brother back to the silencer and bring me the pillow slave we picked up from Lys" Euron demanded. 

She came to him in the throne room a petite blond hair pillow slave he had picked up in Lys when he went to get the golden company to bring them to Westeros. 

Whenever he drank shade of the evening, he always had visions of the dragon queen. 

She was always his queen; his obsession and he would have her. 

Maybe I’ll make her my rock wife instead of a salt wife. 

She would bare me silver-haired dragon riders and conquer the known and unknown world. 

But then he laughed at the thought of ever having a rock wife. 

Then his mind ran back to Lys' whore that stood before him. 

_ She didn’t have the dragon queen’s eyes. _

_ Where the dragon queen had violet eyes, the pillow slave had blue. _

_ She also didn’t have the ethereal looks that the dragon queen had. _

_ But she would have to do for now. _

His cock was now twitching in is breeches, he went over to her not caring if his men saw him fuck the whore right then and there, they were already used to him taking women in front of them. 

He took his dagger putting it to her neck. 

“I want you to fuck me like I’m a dragon and you’re my rider” he whispered in her ear before taking her hands passing it over his cock. 

He walked over to the throne taking a seat as he took another cut from the throne of swords. 

Looking back to the pillow slave who still has not moved towards him. 

Euron was already bored of her, he looked over to the mountain with a nod of his head. 

Slowly she watched has the crow’s eye, nodded to the giant that stood to the side of the throne room. 

She watched as Euron lips curled smirking she knew. 

Knowing already what was to become of her, whenever one disobeyed the crow's eye. 

She had seen what he has done to many of the girls who sailed on the silencer. 

Those who became pregnant he would tie to ship has it sailed, slowly drowning them has the rough waves washed over them 

The ones who were lucky were killed fast has a sacrifice to Euron. 

The not so lucky ones were given to over to his men. 

Standing straight she met his eyes. She would not cower before Euron or the giant of a man who was walking towards her. 

Euron sat there on the throne licking the blood off his freshly cut arm. 

_ This one shows no fear_, he smirked to himself. 

He watched has Gregor Clegane took the blond-haired beauty head off. 

“Send in another,” he told his men, has he looked at the head of the pillow slave licking his lips. 


	12. Shattered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter takes place in Winterfell

She raced into the great hall, holding her breath the enter time she raced the corridors making her way down the steps that led to the great hall. 

Her brother now back and he had brought the lord Reed along with his daughter Meera Reed. 

Sansa had met the small girl, no she corrected herself, young -woman. 

Crannogmen and women were small in nature and could be mistaken for a child if you were looking at them from behind. 

She had only seen Meera twice both times briefly when she brought her brother back from beyond the wall and when she took Bran with her to Greywater Watch, but she was back now and Sansa was determined to speak with Meera this time around. 

The girl basically took care of her brother beyond the wall. Meera would have the answers she needed in better understanding her brothers' powers. 

  


Finally reaching the great door that led inside she stopped halting the guards from opening the doors so she could catch her breath and fix herself before entering. She knew she couldn't enter looking like she had run there in front of the northern lords. She needed to look calm. 

Before she gave the orders to open the door Jaime, Tyrion and Varys came up from behind. Looking behind her Sansa gazed on all four men that were about to entire the room along with her. She knew the northern lords would think ill of her entering with two Lannisters and a spider who everyone was cautious of.   


So far, these three were the only ones that gave her council she could use. And for that Sansa didn't care what the northern thought anymore, not since they rejected her for Jon who has been missing still for almost four moons. 

  


She gave the guards the go-ahead to open the doors so she could enter. She peeked inside first has the doors slowly opened.   


Standing tall and holding her head high she started making her way inside glimpsing at the lords who were already seated inside the hall. _ I will not cower to these men, I am Sansa Stark lady of Winterfell and Regent to the north until Jon comes back and names me queen, _ she thought to herself. 

She was doing her best not to falter that was until she looked to the corner of the room where her brother Bran normally sat in his chair, but he wasn't there. She then gazed over the great table where she was normally seated and saw her brother seated in his chair staring at her with no expression on his face. 

_ Why does he have his chair where the head of house Stark is supposed to be seated and where is the great chair? _ she asked herself. Noticing then that there was only one other chair there that was to her brother's left. 

She then looked over at the table on the right side of the great table and saw Meera Reed and an older man Sansa thought would be Meera's father Howland Reed sitting next to her not taking their eyes off her. Frowning now Sansa realized what Bran has done. Taking a deep breath, she exhaled out before she took her seat next to her brother.   


  


"How nice of you brother to show back up without a warning" 

"I did not know I didn't your permission to come home Sansa," her brother said with no emotion. 

"That's not what I meant Bran!" 

Noticing the lords looking at her and her brother's icy reception Sansa turned to her brother, "what is the reason you gathered us all here brother?" Sansa said it loud and clear for all the northern lords to hear. 

Bran only turned to her and softly said "you will see why sister." before he turned to face the lords. 

  


"My lords, I have both good news as well as bad news. The bad news is Euron Greyjoy plans to set his sights to the north and the only person who could possibly help us is in Meereen." 

"Are you telling us, Bran, that the queen has gone back to Meereen?" Tyrion asked. 

Bran nodded affirming what the dwarf asked. 

"What does the dragon queen being in Meereen has to do with us?" asked a northern lord. 

"Jon is in Meereen with Arya" Bran told him. 

It was Sansa now who spoke "Bran what in seven hells are you trying to say? did the dragon whore take Jon and Arya and took them to Meereen has prisoners?" 

"You would like that wouldn't you Sansa" her brother replied darkly. 

"I would not, I love them why would I wish ill on them?" 

"Daenerys didn't take them, they followed her there" 

  


Jaime sat there observing both the northern lords and Sansa all speaking out of turn wanting to know answers has to why their king left to go chase after the dragon queen. 

But Jaime knew the reason why He could tell how much the boy seemed to be in love with the Targaryen queen. _ Men do stuff that makes no sense to others when they are in love. The boy even ran away from his responsibly in the north to be with his queen. _ Jaime could not find fault in what the king did. 

Jaime looked over his brother to see if he would say anything, but all Tyrion did was drink, he then looked over at Varys who seemed to already have a plan in that head of his.   


Not realizing what he was doing, Jaime got up and walked towards the great table. Noticing the snarls coming from the northern lords. When he got to the table, he acknowledged both Starks. Bran nodded giving him permission to speak while Sansa just frowned looking to ask, _what are you doing?_   


Clearing his throat Jaime began to speak after he saw all eyes were directed towards him, many he could already see the hate not being hidden. 

"None of you here like me or want me here" he began before someone spoke. 

"We don't want your brother or the spider here either" shouted someone in the back 

Jaime continued not letting what the man had to say stop what he wanted to say to all of them there. 

"None of you do, but your king wanted me here. If what Bran says is true my lords you don't have the men to fight off the iron born" 

Jaime faltered for a few seconds before continuing “Euron has taken the iron throne, how long do you think it will take before he attacks the north, my lords?” 

"It's Winter no army would dare attack the north" lord Glover shouted 

"That has never stopped the iron born from attacking the north, you of all people should know this lord Glover" came the reply from lord Cerwyn. 

"The north is weak right now, like it or not my lords, it would be easy for them" Lord Manderly spoke. 

"Speak for yourself Lord Manderly, you and your family can easily leave the north if the iron born attack." spoke Lord Glover. 

The younger Manderly not liking how her grandfather was being spoken to, stood up and spoke 

"We are one of the richest northern families remaining my lord Glover, how easily you forget the food you have so graciously been eating these last three moons has been provided by my family. You should take heed how you speak to us. If Euron attacks While Harbor the north will starve!" lady Wylla Manderly spoke up clearly for all the lords to hear in case any of them said anything else about her family. 

  


It was Varys who spoke next, "my lord Stark, you said you also had good news to share, do you mind telling us?" 

"Those ravens you sent to all the liege lords about Jon's true parentage has made it where many of them are now traveling to the north. Lord Willas Tyrell of the Reach and his brother Garlan Tyrell are traveling to Winterfell with food and supplies to treat with the north!” 

"Is there more Bran?" his sister asked.   
"Yes" 

Waiting for her brother to continue she got annoyed at how long he was taking before she blurted out. 

"Who else is coming to Winterfell Bran?" 

Bran was now annoyed with Sansa before he told her who else was on their way to Winterfell. 

"Yara Greyjoy, our uncle Edmure Tully and Princess Arianne Martell." 

Frowning Sansa asked, "I thought she was exiled by her father?" 

"She's back now Sansa and has taken her rightful place as princess of Dorne." 

_ At least the _ _ Dornish __have a sense in making a female their leader, _ Sansa wanted to say but stopped herself from saying it. 

It was Yohn Royce who spoke next, "Is it not good that these liege lords are headed to treat with the north to defeat Euron Greyjoy, my lord?" 

Sansa watched has her brother shook his head in disagreement. 

"They are all headed to Winterfell to treat with Queen Daenerys Targaryen and my brother Jon Snow the last remaining heirs to the iron throne," Bran responded to Yohn Royce. 

Sansa got up from her chair fuming mad and began shouting "Jon is the heir to the iron throne not the dragon whore" she spat. 

"They both are," Bran told her before adding, “or would you prefer another dance of dragons so you get what you want Sansa?” 

"How can you say that Bran?" She yelled while looking over at the lords all gazing at her.   


Bran looked at her then looked at the lords seated "Aerys decreed before he died that Viserys was his heir. After Viserys died that made Daenerys the heir to the iron throne since Daenerys was Viserys heir." 

Sansa was stunned not wanting to believe the new information, she knew if the dragon whore was indeed the rightful queen of the seven kingdoms then the north would never gain independence. 

She knew before the words left her mouth, she would hate what she was about to say, "Jon is the last male heir to House Targaryen." 

Bran turned to her and said "just like I am the last male heir to House Stark!" before turning away. 


	13. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I tried

They made their way inside the marbled throne room, where he saw Greyworm first who looked the entire time to be smirking. 

He was sure Greyworm got word from the unsullied guard who met them outside the throne room to see his queen. 

He then looked over and saw Dany’s most trusted advisor Missendai looking at them with bewildered eyes. 

Just below his queen stood a leanly muscled man who looked to be a sellsword. 

He was sure this man was the one who his queen mentioned has Daario, an ex-lover she left in Meereen. 

Then he saw her, she looked even more radiant and beautiful than he’d ever seen her look before. It seemed to him Dany being in a place where she was loved agreed with her. 

Her hair was let loose just the way he preferred it. Already wanting nothing more than to rub his fingers through her moon light-colored hair. 

Also gone were the garments that covered her body, replaced by clothing that seemed to leave little to the imagination from where he stood. She had her hands wrapped in her laps listening to Kinvara. 

He had no idea what the red priest was saying to his queen. 

He heard nothing she spoke until he saw his queen’s brows quirk up it seemed Kinvara said something to upset her, then he heard a roar and a thud from the top of the pyramid, shaking the room they were in. 

He saw her speak then clearly upset about Rhaegal. He watched as she stood then clearly angry at the red priest. 

That’s when he saw it, looking at his queen he noticed the round swelling of her belly, hands sweating he took a step forward before Kinvara said the word gift to her, never taking his eyes off the roundness that swelled her small frame. 

_ She was with child, his child. _He felt a pang at his heart knowing now the reason why it seemed she left Westeros and him behind. How could he have been so stupid? 

Suddenly like a dream, Bran’s words came to mind, “_what is duty, against __the feel of a newborn son in your arms,__”_

It all made sense. He stepped closer then halted slowly, taking the red-cloaked hood off he received in Volantis at the red temple. 

He heard her gasp his name while making her way forward down the steps towards him tears streaming down her violet eyes' cheeks flushed pink. 

Slowly he made his way towards her again until the man he figured to be her ex-lover stopped her in her path. 

He watched as the man gripped her hand, Jon began to reach for longclaw then realizing they had to give their weapons to the guards before entering the throne room to treat with the queen. 

He then looked back at his queen who looked just has puzzled at the sellsword, before he saw the man whisper something to her. 

The softness of his queen’s face was then replaced by the sternness of a dragon queen. 

“Jon” 

She watched as he slowly took a knee to her “my queen” 

“What brings you to Meereen?” 

“You Dany, I’ve come for you” he replied 

“What for nephew?” 

She watched as he winced at her choice of the word nephew, good_ now he knows how it felt when he treated me has an aunt and not a lover. _

_ “ _I came to tell you I made a mistake pushing you away Dany” 

She watched the way his eyes were filled with love as he said those words. 

Looking away suddenly not wanting Jon to see the angst that lurked in her eyes at his revelation of the mistake he made. 

How many times back at Winterfell did she wish just to talk to him, before she found out the reason, he shunned her away for all those weeks. 

How many times she cried in Missandei’s arms when she found out she was with child from Winterfell’s maester Wolken. 

What should’ve been the happiest moment of her life soon soured the more Jon rejected her and never defended her against his sister Sansa or the lords of the north. 

_ I should hurt him the way he __hurt __me_, let him see what it feels like to be shunned in your lover’s home. 

Suddenly she felt as though this conversation she was having with Jon, was not meant for others to hear. 

Whatever remained to be said needed to be said privately just between the two of them. 

Suddenly remembering the other hooded figure that stood before her. 

She asked, “and you are?” 

She watched has the small figured person she believed to be female uncovered her hood revealing dark brown hair with steely grey orbs looking at her intently 

Suddenly Dany took a step back as she gazed on the she-wolf Arya Stark. 

Dany didn’t know much of she-wolf that stood before her, except that she killed all the Frey men at a feast at the twins, word had spread that a girl with Stark features had poisoned them all while wearing the face of Walder Frey. 

The only people Dany knew to possess such skills were faceless men who were skilled at deception and knew how to kill easily. 

No wonder this girl before her was able to kill the night king. 

“You must be tired from your trip to Meereen. I will have the servants bring food to your rooms and baths drawn” 

“Missandei will show you where you will be staying within the royal suites” nodding at her friend who stepped forward. 

Not wanting to linger any longer Dany started making her way through the other door that led to the council room which had another staircase that led to her chamber, she did not want to go the way 

Jon, Arya, or the red priest would go. 

“Dany” 

She heard him call her from behind, slowly turning to face him, she was already tired and wanted to go eat and rest, not wanting to deal with Jon, at least not tonight. 

“Yes,” she replied. 

She watched as he stepped closer to her while his eyes gazed over to Daario who was slowly making his way towards them both. 

“We need to talk Dany” 

“I thought that’s what we just did lord Snow?” she replied bitterly. 

“You know what I mean Dany” 

“We can talk tomorrow; I am tired right now” 

“Dany please, just for a minute.” 

“I’m sorry Jon, but I’m not ready to talk to you right now. It can wait!” 

“Fine” he replied to her as she watched him walk off towards where Arya was in the throne room whispering something in her ear that caught Dany’s attention when she saw Arya frown at what he whispered to her. 

Before she could think more about it, she saw Daario walking over towards her. 

“Well it seems what they say about you Targaryen’s and your lust for each other must be true,” he told her as she watched him eyeing Jon from the corner of his eyes as he walked out the throne room. 

“Tell me, your grace, did you fuck him before or after you found out he was your nephew?” he said bitterly. 

She did not know where the strength came from since she was tired from the long day of meeting with Meereen’s masters and former slaves. 

Before she slapped Daario across the face for his insolence. 

Greyworm was fast enough and stepped between her and Daario while shouting in high Valyrian to the other unsullied guards. 

“That’s enough Naharis, you will respect the queen or leave,” Greyworm told him while his hands tightened on his spear. 

Smirking Daario winked at her “I’ve always loved this feisty side of you my queen” he told her as he rubbed the spot on the side of his face where she slapped him. 

“This is the last time you will ever speak to me like this Daario, if you don’t want to be here you can leave,” she told him before leaving with her unsullied guards while Greyworm took Daario back to the barracks where she told him to stay. 

_ What did I ever see in that man apart from being lonely at the time? _

That night she could not sleep, no matter how tired she was, thoughts of dark grey eyes clouded her thoughts. 

She knew she was not going to be able to sleep unless she spoke to Jon. 

Missandei had already told her what chamber Jon was, in case Dany wanted to avoid him. 

But she knew Missandei only told her where Jon’s chamber was because she knew her queen better than most. 

She knew most likely her queen would not be able to sleep that night with lord Snow being so close, and would most likely go seek out him out. 

_ “__He _ _ ’s _ _ at the other side of the royal suites just next to where _ _ his si__s__ter’s _ _ chamber _ _ is.” _ She recalled her friend saying to her before she left for the night. 

Slowly Dany got out of bed with one hand on her belly trying to ease herself out of bed. 

Reaching for her silk wrap to cover the small clothes she slept in. Dany walked over by the table next to her bed, slipping her feet inside her slippers. 

She then went over to the mirror to observe the roundness of her swell gently motioning her hands over it. 

The baby wasn’t supposed to arrive until a few more moons, but because of her small petite frame, she could no longer hide the fact she was with the child. 

_ I’m __surp__r__ised __he didn’t fall to the floor seeing me with child, _she thought to herself. 

She looked at herself once more wondering if she should try to do a single braid before leaving her chamber, _ he prefers my hair loose _ she thought has she ran her fingers through her hair. 

Has she left her chamber she noticed the two unsullied guards outside her chamber followed her close behind. 

But when she got close to where Jon’s chamber was, she motioned them to stay at the end of the hall. 

Dany didn’t want anyone to realize she was inside his chamber. 

But when she got there, she couldn’t move or even knock on the door, fear gripped her. 

Her mind racing back to how she was treated at Winterfell by him and his sister. 

She knew she could deal with the northern lords but Jon was her weakness, and he had let his sister Sansa cause a rift between them also. 

No longer hesitating or wondering if he was asleep, she knocked on his door gently. 

In case he was asleep and couldn’t hear her knocks, she could tell herself, at least I tried. 

After a few seconds, she turned to walk away when his door opened. 

He looked like he also wasn’t getting any sleep, his hair was disheveled like he had been tossing. 

“I couldn’t sleep,” she told him 

“Same,” he replied holding the door open for her to come in. 

_ This can't be good going in Jon’s room this late _she thought to herself before brushing those thoughts aside, this wasn’t Winterfell with prudish northerners. 

This was Meereen where she is queen, where she can do what she wants and go wherever it is she wanted to in her pyramid. 

His room was dark except for the moonlight on the terrace outside his room. 

She watched as he went and lit a few candles before asking her to take a seat in one of the plush chairs next to where he went to sit. 

Instead of sitting next to him, Dany went and sat on the left side of his bed just barley facing him. 

Noticing he wasn’t speaking but instead just observing her, Dany decided to make the first move clearing her throat. 

“You said you wanted to speak to me, well speak.” 

“You said to wait till tomorrow Dany” .

“Well I’m here now nephew” 

She watched as he gripped the cushion on the chair before taking a deep breath and then exhaling. 

“Why are you calling me that and not by my name?” 

“Ok, fine Aegon then” she knew he would be annoyed by her calling him by his right name. But she didn’t care. 

“Very well then aunt”_ two can play at this game Dany__. _

She did not miss the way he worded aunt for her to hear almost chiding her. 

“Well, it seems I wasted my time coming here” she went to get up but watched Jon take two steps before he was upon her holding unto to her wrists tightly. 

She knew if she wasn’t with child, she would’ve been quicker in moving towards the door. 

Looking at the way he held her onto her wrists she slowly gazed at his face and how gorgeous his wolfish features made him look in the soft candle lights flickering. 

Breathing in deep, she knew she was in trouble just by being this close to Jon. 

“Why didn’t you tell me Dany?” he asked her softly letting go of her wrists'. 

“I tried to, but you had already started avoiding me after your maester Wolken examined me.” 

“Then I tried again after the long night was over and again you avoided me.” 

“I’m sorry Dany, I was going through a lot and I wanted you to give me more time.” 

“I was going to Jon until I begged you not to tell anyone about your parentage, I told you it could destroy us. But you decided to tell Sansa, the one person if your family who hated me for no reason!” 

Sighing Dany continued as she watched Jon’s eyes begin to tear up. 

“I decided not to after your sister revealed your parentage in front of everyone at the feast. You had been still avoiding me.” 

“You never once came to see if I was alright after the long night.” 

Hesitating she continued “the night of the feast, was when I knew you and I was no more. Not once did you even look at me at the feast or talk to me, even though we were seated right next to each other.” 

She didn’t want to cry but seeing Jon tear up, she started to tear also. 

“I’ve always wanted a home Jon and I thought, I had found it in you, and knowing I was carrying your child in me after I thought I was barren, I wanted to hurt you the same way you were hurting me. 

I decided then I would leave the north and Westeros behind knowing you would never know about your child.” 

Her tears were coming, even more, has she broke down in front of Jon “I knew if I couldn’t have my home with you, I would always have a part of you with me in our child.” 

She made to move to leave him there to sulk in his own tears. 

“I should leave.” 

“No,” he told her, then gently Jon placed his arms around her holding her firm next to him, touching her head with his while gently rocking her in his arms. 

“We both made mistakes Dany.” looking at her tear-filled eyes, Jon wanted nothing more than to kiss her face to make her sadness go away but he stopped himself, pushing those thoughts out of his head. 

He wouldn’t kiss her not until she was ready to fully forgive him. 

Looking down at her swollen belly he asked “can I Dany?” 

She looked to see what he was asking for looking at the direction of his eyes. 

At first, she hesitated before nodding her approval. 

With his left hand still around her waist, she watched as he took his right hand and placed it on her swollen belly, rubbing his hand over her swell gently before he whispered in her ear. 

“Pregnancy makes you even more radiant my queen.” 

She didn’t know whether to slap him or chide him. 

“No, it doesn’t, I’m fat Jon don’t you have eyes to see?” she protested. 

“I don’t see a woman fat; I see the mother of my unborn child glowing in front of me even with tears in her eyes. The most beautiful woman I’ve ever laid eyes on who carries our child.” 

She started to laugh, Jon was no poet or a bard who wrote lovely songs, but at times he always knew the right words to say to her at times. 

“I should go to bed, and try to get some sleep so I’m not too tired tomorrow,” she told him before she saw the frown on his face. 

“You can always sleep here Dany, I won’t try anything, besides I wasn’t sleeping when you knocked on the door.” 

“The beds begin enough for five, you cannot be on the other side without worrying about me being too close next to you Dany.” 

She wanted to say no she couldn’t, but spoke different words instead “I don’t mind Jon.” 

She got in on the left side of the bed while Jon went on the far-right side of the bed. 

“You don’t have to sleep that far away from me, Jon.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes.” 

She took the covers he seemed to have placed at the bottom half of the bed and covered herself in it while Jon stayed above the covers. 

Jon was a man of the north, even though the days were hot in Meereen the nights were at least somewhat cool, but she figured it was probably still hot for Jon. 

Normally she would've slept naked or in her smallclothes, but decided to remain in her wraps. 

She felt the bed shake and knew Jon had gotten closer to her just by his breath near her ears. 

“Dany are you still awake?” 

“Yes.” 

“Can I sleep with my hand on my child?” 

She turned to face him; his eyes seemed to have darkened causing her to gulp next to him. 

“You won't be touching the babe Jon; you would be touching me” she wanted to protest. 

“I know that Dany, but until I can hold my babe this is the best, I can do to feel closer to my child!” 

She laid there wondering if Jon could see how much she was flushed by his sentiment. 

Turning away from him she whispered, “you can.” 

He moved closer to her then as she watched his right- hand reach for her wrapping it around her swollen belly. 

“_I love you," _She heard him say a few minutes later but pretended not to hear him, as he gripped her tighter pulling her closer into his chest and began humming in her ear. 


	14. Courting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, you guys get another Jon and Dany chapter

** Meereen **

She woke early that morning before dawn nestled in the arms of the man who stole her heart. 

Her love, her protector, her other half. 

His right hand laid atop her bosom, while his left laid beneath her soft curls. 

Their love story would be one that was made for the books young ladies tirelessly read. 

The lady and her knight protector, she chuckled at that thought. 

She was no lady and he was no knight. 

Turning slowly to face him so she could plant a kiss on those lips that planted soft kisses on her body and lips the night before. 

Has she turned she noticed soft dark brown orbs already looking at her soft honeyed eyes he loved getting lost in.

“You’re already up?” 

He didn’t reply only kissed her on her already sored lips, making her lust for more. 

“This one needs to go.” So far only their queen knew about their relations and being the commander of the unsullied he could not let anyone see him leave her room at this time. 

“Must you? She pleaded 

“Yes.” 

She watched as he got out of bed, admiring his body while licking her sore lips. 

“I should get ready also,” she told him 

“It’s still early to wake the queen,” he told her. 

“It’s also too early for you to be leaving also Torgo.” 

“You know why.” 

“Some of the other unsullied visit brothels” she countered 

“It’s not the same.” 

“How is it not the same?” 

“I’m the commander.” not wanting to upset her anymore, he made his way to the door locking it behind him. 

Watching him leave, she hissed at herself, has he closed the door behind him. 

She took the feathered pillow he slept on and threw it across the door he just closed, falling back on the bed closing her eyes until it was time to get the queen ready for her day. 

Realizing she wasn’t going back to sleep, she got up and went to get ready for the day. 

It had taken her a long time than she liked to go to her queen’s chambers. Missandei’s thoughts were still preoccupied with earlier. 

Leaving her chamber, through the secret door that connected hers to her queen’s. 

She noticed her queen’s bed was empty, shrugging Missandei thought_, maybe she went to relax her pool. _

Since her queen has been with child, at times Missandei would find her sitting in the cool waters. 

Walking outside on her queen’s terrace she noticed her queen was not there also. 

She walked from the terrace and back inside the chamber rooms, opening the door to ask the unsullied guards where the queen was. 

But has she opened the door she noticed the guards were not there, but instead the queen’s handmaidens along with Daario. _ What is he doing here? _

“Why are you here Daario?” she asked with a frown clearly on her face. 

“I’ve come to see the queen, I need to talk to her about last night” 

“She’s still tired and doesn’t wish to be disturbed. She then turned to the two Dothraki handmaidens telling them to come back later. 

“Where are the guards that are normally out here?” he asked frowning.” 

Lying she replied, “Greyworm is in there with her, that’s why the guards aren’t outside her room.” 

Torgo had told her about what happened in the throne room last night after she got done showing lord Snow and his sister where they would be sleeping. 

_“I would have spared him if our queen spoke the _words, _I wanted to hear her say.”_

What Daario had said about their queen the night before, unsettled her. 

She never liked Daario, so she made sure to tell him what was on her mind. 

“Shouldn’t you be in the barracks with your men, and not outside her grace’s chamber Daario?” 

She watched has the frown deepened on his face before he said. 

“Let her know when she’s up that I came by to talk.” 

_ I certainly will not, _ Missandei said to herself, as she watched the sellsword walk towards the steps that led to away from the royal suites. 

She waited a while before closing the queen’s door behind her. 

She didn’t have to walk far before she turned down the corridor. She saw two unsullied guards standing at the end of the corridor that led to lord Snow’s chamber. 

Smiling to herself she knew she didn’t have to ask where the queen was._ I need to find Torgo before Daario sees him and asks questions. _

She found him breaking his fast with some of his unsullied captains. 

Noticing Missandei, he told his captains he was done here, and stood up and walked towards Missandei. 

“Is the queen alright? 

“I would think so” she replied with mirth in her eyes 

“I think she is with lord Snow; she wasn’t in her chamber, and the guards who were outside her chamber last night were close by lord Snow’s chamber.” 

“Since our queen is preoccupied, and won't be hearing your daily report this morning why don’t we finish what we started last night”, she whispered so no one would hear her. 

She watched as her lover curled his lips with mirth in his eyes. 

Turning to his captains. “I need to go speak with our queen; I will be back after I am done.” 

* * *

He woke that morning to the smell of lavender and citrus. Opening his eyes, he found moonlit hair sprawled across his face and hands, she was so close to him that he prayed she did not feel the hardness that was pressing against her lower back. 

They haven’t slept this close to each other for too long, Jon thought to himself. Recalling they hadn’t since the night they spent at New Castle before heading on the Kingsroad to Winterfell. 

_Where everything fell apart with Sam’s reveal,_ he thought to himself as he held unto her even more, not sure if he would stir her awake by his sudden possessive hold on her. 

That thought was quickly erased by the sudden opening of his chamber door, turning his head slightly around he saw his sister looking at him with a surprised look in her eyes. 

Fanning her away with the hand he used to hold Dany tightly to his chest. 

He knew she understood then, has he watched her close the door quietly behind her. 

Jon wasn’t sure Arya was surprised by the stab wound on his chest or the fact that Dany was sleeping next to him in bed. He didn't bother himself to think of it any further. 

Putting his hand back in place on her swell, he felt her stirring in his arms. 

“Go back to sleep, it’s still early” he whispered in her ear not wanting her to leave not yet, or at least never from this room, or from his arms. 

“You’re a terrible liar Jon.” 

He chuckled at what she said, “Aye I am Dany.” 

“I’m sure Missandei has already figured out you spent the night here, and wouldn’t mind if you stayed longer,” he told her almost pleading for her to stay there in bed with him. 

He watched as she slowly got up placing a hand on her the swell of her belly as she eased out of bed. 

Frowning and already missing the warmth of her next to him “will I see you later or at least tonight Dany?” 

“We still need to talk about us.” 

“I thought that’s what we did last night Jon?” she said almost teasing him. 

She looked at him brooding has she slipped her feet in her slippers. 

“I need to go get ready for the day and you” almost laughing has she eyed the hardness of his length “and you need to take care of that.” 

He smirked biting his lips “You never seemed to mind it before.” 

“You’re insufferable Jon Snow.” 

“I’m just a man in love Dany. You still haven’t answered my question.” 

Hesitating while standing at the door, she looked back at him finally, “If I am free, we can have dinner tonight with your sister.” 

He then watched as she slipped out his chamber, he didn’t want to talk with her with Arya being there but he was sure he could get his sister to leave early so he could talk to Dany alone.

* * *

Arya couldn’t get herself in her chambers fast enough, she walked over to the feather bed. 

With her hand over her heart. 

It wasn’t the fact that her brother was in bed with the dragon queen that made Arya’s heartbeat in her chest rapidly. 

But it was the stab wound she saw on his chest where his heart is. 

Jon had mentioned to her that he died at Castle Black and was resurrected by Melisandre. 

_ At least the red witch was good for something _she thought. 

Tears forming in her eyes she realized how close she had been to losing Jon if the red witch hadn’t resurrected him. 

Not wanting to sit there, she knew she needed to hit something. 

The pyramid was filled with a lot of the queen’s men. _ I will go spar with one of her men. _

By the time she got out of her chamber, she saw the silver-haired queen leaving her brother’s chamber. 

“Your grace.” 

Knowing from Jon that Arya resented anyone who called her a lady she replied “Arya” 

She watched what she thought was a smile appear on Arya’s face. 

Arya knew it was now or never she would be able to get a chance with the queen. _ The sparing would need to wait. _

“Can I have a word with you, your grace?” 

Dany thought to herself, _ she’s the most important person in Jon’s life I can’t deny her_. 

“Have you broken your fast has yet Arya?” 

“No, your grace, I was about to with Jon.” 

She watched as the queen’s cheeks flushed with embarrassment, she wanted to laugh but bit her lip, Jon would not appreciate that. 

“We will break our fast together then, my chamber is on the other side of the corridor.” 

Arya watched has the queen’s unsullied guards stepped in line with their queen, when they got to her chamber the queen whispered something in bastard valyrian to one of the guards, before Arya watched the man take off. 

The queen’s chamber was a lot bigger than anything Arya had ever seen before. 

Her chamber put the ones in Winterfell and the Red Keep to shame. 

They walked through a marble hallway that was adorned with fine statues, she was sure Sansa would love something like this, then they walked through another door that led to a room that was adorned with goldish marble floors and a small table with two chairs that Arya was sure was meant for intimate meals. They then walked through another door that she was sure was where the queen slept. 

The room looked like something fit for a queen, there was a feather bed that seemed to be the same size as the other beds Arya had seen so far, to the left side there was a door that seemed to lead to the queen’s bath. To the right of the bed was a gold-colored vanity adorned with oils and different sized brushes.

By the terrace, the entrance was a huge marble desk with scrolls and a gold-colored chair fit for a dragon queen. She was suddenly pulled out of her thoughts when the queen spoke. 

“We can eat outside in case it’s too warm for you in here.” 

“I lived in Braavos for a while your grace, it wasn’t hot like here. But I am somewhat used to the heat.” 

The queen tried to make a small joke “maybe you’ll even start dressing like the women of Meereen also.” 

Dany watched has Arya turned her lip up in a frown. 

“That’s not me your grace.” 

Dany was happy when she saw Missandei walking in the room with her Dothraki handmaidens. 

  


“Your grace," Missandei said before turning to face the young lady beside her queen. 

Already knowing that the young lady, who stood before her didn’t like being referred to has lady, Missandei turned to her and said “Arya” acknowledging her. 

The young lady didn’t have her sister’s rude traits, but Missandei would still be on her guard, the girl was a Stark. 

“If you would excuse me, Arya, I need to get ready before we eat. Missandei will lead you to the terrace.” 

When Arya walked out to where the queen said they would break their fast Arya could not believe what she saw in front of her. 

There was a gorgeous view that showed the blue waters of Meereen, she watched the ships in the distance one of them she was sure was the one they sailed on with the red witch Kinvara. 

Arya recalled her leaving telling the queen’s advisor she would be staying at the Red Temple in Meereen. 

Not wanting to dwell on her thoughts she continued following Missandei. They walked past different trees around the queen’s garden on top of the terrace in the center was a small pool and to the right of it was a marble table seated for eight with a peach tree next to it. 

She took one off the tree and tasted it, she licked her lips at its rich taste has the juices slipped down her lips. 

She saw how Missandei was watching her, “Sorry I haven’t eaten yet.” while she took a seat. 

“I understand. I need to go fix her grace’s hair while you wait.” 

Arya felt like she had been sitting there for at least an hour waiting, the servants already brought the food out and everything looked tasty. 

There were honeyed biscuits, bacon, fish, porridge, figs, and honey layered dates. 

She was about to grab a piece of bacon when the queen appeared with Missandei. 

“You didn’t have to wait for us Arya.” 

Not having to be told twice, Arya took the bacon she had been eyeing and started eating it, then she reached for four honeyed biscuits, bacon, and fish. 

Swallowing everything before her, Arya watched has the queen took the bowl that was filled with the honeyed dates. 

“Would you like some wine, Arya?” 

“No, your grace, water would be fine” 

She watched has the queen poured her a goblet of water then poured herself another. 

“I could’ve done that your grace”. 

“Nonsense you’re, my guest I don’t mind it and you can call me Daenerys in private” 

Arya protested “I don’t see Missandei calling you that?” 

Missandei looked up from her bowl of porridge, “her grace would prefer that I did call her that but I chose not to.” 

“I see” Arya replied 

Already Arya was starting to realize the dragon queen was different from the only other queen Arya met. 

The people who seemed to follow her didn’t seem to do it out of fear, but out of love for their queen. 

Everyone who lived in the free cities knew about the dragon queen and her march through the three major slave cities freeing the slaves from the masters. Even in Braavos Arya would hear the people speak of her and the red priests there would sing songs of her. 

Arya watched has the queen ate the last of the honeyed dates, she must love dates or it’s the babe she carries. _ Another pup for the pack, _ Arya considered blushing at the thought. 

“You must like dates, your grac.....- Daenerys” 

Dany rubbed the swell of her belly “It’s the babe that wants it.” 

Arya watched has the queen’s advisor began breaking in a fit of laughter. 

She could tell the queen was already in a good mood by the way she laughed back at her advisor, it was now or never. 

“Are you and Jon going to get back together, since you both slept in the same bed with each other last night?” Arya asked has she watched Missandei cough up her wine. 

“You’re very forward aren’t you Arya? 

Arya could already tell the queen was thinking of what words to use. 

“Well my brother loves you, so of course I have to be forward. I need to know your intentions for Jon.” 

“How are you so sure your brother loves me?”_ Because you're the most important woman in his life_ Arya wanted to tell her but decided to keep quiet about that part, she would word it differently.

“Because Daenerys, what man in his right mind would sail for three moons after a woman who left him?” 

Arya knew she had the queen where she wanted her when the queen started opening her mouth to speak but instead looked away. 

“I know my brother when we were children Jon was never like my older brother Robb or Theon when it came to girls. Jon always walked away when Robb or Theon would talk about the women, they had in the brothels of Wintertown.” 

“How do you know this?” Dany already knew Jon had only been with her and the dead wilding girl. 

“I always hid and listened to my brothers when they were alone.” 

“Clever” Dany replied. 

“I do love your brother, but your sister Sansa and many of the people including yourself made it hard for me including your brother after he found out about his parentage.” 

Arya could already see the tears forming in the queen’s eyes before they ran down her cheeks has her advisor held her right hand under the table, While the queen wiped the tears with her left. 

She also knew she played a part in what the queen experienced in Winterfell. Everyone in Westeros would surely all of died if it wasn’t for the queen her men and her dragons. 

“Do you know what it is like to be in love with someone with your whole heart Arya?” 

“No,” Arya told her. 

“That is how much I loved your brother; I sacrificed my men and one of my dragons when I went to save Jon beyond the wall.” 

Arya knew about what the dragon queen did for her brother when she came and saved him while losing her dragon for him. 

“And instead of loving me back, after he found out the truth of his birth, he distanced himself from me. He treated me like vermin, that was beneath him, never defending me against the northern lords or your sister who called me a whore!” 

Not realizing what she was doing Arya reached for the queen’s freed hand, surprising the queen who looked shocked at her. 

“I know of my part, and that is why I am here. I am thankful that you saved my brother countless times and even sacrificed a dragon and your men for Westeros. I am not one for small talks I prefer being in the shadow.” 

Dany watched as the girl let go of her hand and got up, “I am thankful we got to talk, but if you have no intentions of taking Jon back, don’t lead him on. He loves you a lot and you carry his babe.” 

Arya smiled then before saying “You carry the new member of the pack, a niece or nephew that I will love. There is nothing in Westeros for me. Jon sure isn’t going to leave you and the babe and go back to Westeros and I don’t plan on leaving Jon and the new member of the pack either.” 

Dany protested “But, You still have your sister and brother there.” 

“I don’t recognize my sister anymore. After I killed Baelish, I thought she would've changed. When I got back to Winterfell my sister seemed threatened at having another Stark in Winterfell. It wasn't until Bran made her see I didn't care to be a lady of Winterfell. She is still hungry for power” 

Hesitating Arya added, “She told the one secret she swore under Winterfell’s Heart tree that she would not do, and yet, she broke it. And has for Bran, Jon might trust him, but I don’t not after what I found out” 

“If you decide to give my brother another chance let him know” 

“I will think about it, I swear Arya.” 

Dany watched has Arya nodded and walked out. 

“She has a point, your grace.” 

“I know Missandei, I have a lot to think about.”

* * *

It had been almost a sennight since he had seen her. Whenever he asked to speak with the queen, it was always, the queen is busy, or the queen is tired. His frustration was getting the best of him when Arya started poking him with a needle. 

“Jon what is seven hells, I could’ve killed you. Where is your head at?” 

She watched as he threw down his sparring sword, walking out the training yard. 

Running over to him as he made his way through the barracks Arya grabbed him by the arm. 

“Talk to me?” she yelled. 

She watched as he pulled his arm from her grasp, “I don’t want to talk about it.” 

“Is this about Daenerys?” 

“I said I don’t want to talk about it” he yelled before walking away. 

“This is why I will never fall in love; it makes sane people do stupid things” she shouted at her brother has the sellswords- who was also there, looked at her all grinning their teeth. 

She stood there, while the stupidest of them who irked her the most walked towards her smiling a goofy drunken smile. 

“Is there trouble already between your brother and the dragon queen?” licking his lips he looked at her while undressing her with his eyes. 

“I’ve also been burnt by the dragon queen, that’s why I now prefer the women of the brothels, you fuck them and toss them a couple of coins for their trouble. Unless you want to have a tumble with me.” 

Before he knew it Arya already had her valyrian dagger to his neck, “you think me some common whore who would even lay with a flea like you?” 

She watched the man lick his lips before saying “I like a fight and a woman who can handle a blade. I heard you killed the undead king saving Westeros, it seems I craved the wrong type of woman. It seems I need a northern killer like you.” he smirked. 

She let go of him, already tired of the way he tries to flirt with her whenever he sees her. 

“If you want to live you will stay away from me. For I will give you Mercy if I offer your name to the many-faced god.” She told him as she made her way to go find her brother. 

_ Ugh, Men! What did Daenerys even see in this one? _

Not bothering to knock on the door, Arya burst into her brother’s chamber. 

‘What is seven hells Arya, what are you doing? Can't you knock? What if I was pleasing myself in here and you walked in on me!” 

“Then you’d be the stupidest man around to do that again after I nearly caught you doing it before the last time.” 

She watched her brother’s frown turned into a soft chuckle. Walking over to him, Arya sat on the bed next to him. 

“Want to talk about it?” she asked noticing her brother was trying to fight back the tears. 

“I told you I didn’t Arya” 

“When has that ever stopped me before Jon?” 

“Is it about Daenerys?” 

“Aye, I haven’t seen her since that morning you found us in bed” 

“Did she already give you an answer? 

She watched her brother looked at her puzzled by what she said. 

“Answer to what Arya?” 

Sighing Arya took a deep breath, “That morning after I left your chamber I bumped into Daenerys and got to talk to her.” 

“What did you two talk about?” 

“Promise me you won’t be mad, I think the reason she’s been avoiding you is that I told her, if she had no intention of being with you, she should let you know.” 

Jon understood his sister meant well, “I guess her avoiding me means she’s already made her mind up then.” 

Arya slapped her brother over the head “don’t be stupid Jon she loves you.” 

“How do you know?” 

“She told me she does stupid” before she could slap him again, Jon managed to catch her hand. 

Jon got up off the bed headed for the door “Where are you going?” 

“To see Dany” 

“What if she’s not ready to talk yet? You can’t just barge in the queen’s chamber.” 

“Watch me.” 

Knowing Jon was about to do something stupid she followed him walking down the corridor towards Daenerys chamber. 

Greyworm was the only one outside her door when they arrived. 

“I need to speak with the queen.” 

“She is tired.” 

“You and I know that is a lie Greyworm.” a frustrated Jon barked. 

Greyworm didn’t know if it was because he was also a man in love or the frustration on the north man's face that made him decide to let Jon in. 

“I will give you an hour with our queen Lord Snow.” 

Before Jon could thank him, Arya crept next to Greyworm, “good I can spar with you then, since this one can’t concentrate.” 

Greyworm smiled at the young woman before him, “Good, this one has wanted to spar with Arya Stark since Winterfell.” 

Before Greyworm left, he turned back to Jon, “she is by the gardens on the terrace, you will pass three doors before you reach her bed-chamber.” 

Knocking on Greyworm’s shoulder Jon offered thanks, before dashing inside. 

Jon walked through the halls of Dany’s chamber he didn’t even have time to take in how beautiful it looked. 

It took him a few minutes before he made finally found the door that led to her bed-chamber. 

Noticing the open terrace before him, Jon sprinted towards the garden. 

Where he saw his queen, who seemed to be relaxing in the water of the small pool that was filled with different flower petals. He stood behind a tree while taking in her beauty before he got the strength to walk over to her. 

Startled Dany looked up to see Jon walking over to her, “What are you doing here?” 

“We need to talk, you said we would talk and you never came back to my room or invited me to dinner.” 

“I’ve been busy.” 

“You mean busy avoiding me.” 

“That too she replied.” she watched as he inched closer to her. 

“Jon don’t come any closer.” 

“Why not?” 

“I’m naked that’s why” she yelled 

She noticed the way his dark grey eyes turned black with lust, “I’ve seen you naked before Dany, many times.” 

“That was before everything else Jon.” 

“I’m getting in the water Dany.” 

“No, you aren’t” 

She already knew that would not stop him, once his mind was made up. 

“Alright fine, but stay on that side of the water.” 

“Fine” 

She watched Jon take his tunic off first then his breeches, leaving him in his small clothes. 

“You should keep your small clothes on.” 

“Why? You've seen me naked before. But because you asked so nicely, I will keep them on for your you.” 

Jon got in the small pool almost relieved at how cool the water was on his hot skin, has his eyes darted to Dany who was watching him intently. 

Wanting to break the distance between them Jon spoke first, “Arya told me you and she got to speak finally.” 

He watched has Dany nodded her head in agreement. 

“What did you two talk about?” he asked while he dipped his head below the water before coming back up with a flower petal stuck to the side of his face that made Dany let out a soft laugh before she reached over and took it off his face, before moving back across from him again. 

Which caused Jon to frown. 

“I am sure she spoke to you about it.” 

“Aye, she did. She told me, she asked what your intentions were for us Dany.” 

“I still haven’t made up my mind yet Jon.” 

“I understand, but know this, even if you decide you don’t want us to be together, I love you and would love to still stay here for our babe. If you’ll have me.” 

Looking away trying not to tear up “I would love that” she replied. 

After a few minutes of silence, she turned back to Jon as he was getting ready to step out of the water before she called to him, “Jon.” 

He turned back to look at her “do you mind rubbing my feet for me?” 

Chuckling Jon turned back around and sat back down in the water taking her right foot in his hands carefully rubbing it watching her ease back in the water with her eyes closed almost moaning at his tender touch as he caressed her foot. 

Suddenly her violet eyes popped open looking at him bewildered, “Jon I said to rub my feet, not suck on my toes!” 

"Relax Dany, you being so tensed can't be good for our babe." 

She wanted to slap the smirk off his face, but instead sat back and enjoyed the sensation she felt has he rubbed and licked her toes. 


	15. Urgency

Losing the support of the Vale stung like non other, the boy’s mother had wanted her to marry him.

A part of her was glad her aunt died by Littlefinger's hands so it never happened. Knowing now the boy was a bastard. Lord Baelish’s bastard no less. Now the Vale was under control by ser Harrold Hardyng. She could slap the smug look Yohn Royce gave the moment Bran let it be known the secret of Lysa  Arynn. The man never liked the sickly boy. Apart from being sickly Robert Arynn was also mad and everyone in the Vale held their tongues, no one really knew who was allied with their liege lord or wanted to be thrown through the Moondoor in the Eryie. So many held their tongues in opposing the young man. 

Now the boy was here with them at Winterfell,  their uncle  Edmure Tully  had  refused to take the boy back to Riverrun with him . His reason for not taking his nephew, was that he didn’t know the boy. 

Since the only other family the boy had were at Winterfell this is where he would stay , her brother Bran said. 

She had to follow her younger brother’s request, not even a week after Bran came back to Winterfell the northern lords had made him regent until Jon came back, _ if he ever comes back. _

She knew it would happen , after the northern lords became wary of her and the fact, she kept company with the lord Varys and the  Lannisters . But it stung more when the one ally she thought she had amongst the northern lords was the first to announce his support for Bran.  _ I should’ve known lord Glover could never be trusted.  _

Now here she sat, next to her sickly cousin who no one seemed to want to be around because of his 

wild outbursts.

The boy was lost the first few days he was  in Winterfell , trying to order the knights of the Vale to do is bidding whenever he saw them in the great hall, even going has far has to demand the beheading of his chamber maid.

She  tried to explain to the him, telling him he was no longer liege lord of the Vale or an Arryn he was a Stone. But he refused to listen screaming through Winterfell’s Castle walls,  “you’re wrong, I’ll show you when I have my men make you fly cousin.” She wanted to slap him right then and there.

But  his seizures began.

When she lived in the Eyrie the castle’s maester Coleman normally bleed the boy with leeches to control his seizures or gave him milk of the poppy if there was no dream-wine. Maester Wolkan refused to give the boy milk of the poppy, saying it wasn’t good to let him sleep. Between dealing with her sickly cousin she had to get the castle prepared for their upcoming guests. She wasn’t regent, but her brother let her remain the lady of the castle.

First the Tyrells came with an army of Hightower men along with the heir of house Hightower ser Baelor Hightower. They arrived with both food and supplies something the north was in desperate need of.

S ure , house  Manderly provided when they could, but there was never enough food to feed all the lords. 

It was her first time meeting the two Tyrell brothers, she never saw them before, even though lady  Olenna wanted her to marry her grandson and heir. But Tywin Lannister got word of the match and quickly put a stop to it. Forcing instead the union between her and his imp son Tyrion when she was a prisoner in the Red Keep.

First lord Willas Tyrell introduced himself to her younger brother. He wasn’t as beautiful has the other brother but he was still unmarried,_ maybe it’s due to his leg injury he suffered at a tourney between himself and __Oberyn__ Martell__, _she thought. His brother ser Garlan was next to introduce himself to Bran, has Willas stepped aside to greet her. He was all gentleman, has he took her hand and offered a bow, while she curtsied watching him lay a chaste kiss on her hand. Next was his brother ser Garland, he looked similar to Loras Tyrell, her gallant knight who along with his sister Margaery Tyrell and their parents died in the Sept of Baelor from wildfire.

Sansa noticed it did not take long, for the Manderly _whores _to try and sink their teeth in Willas Tyrell,

he was the heir after all t o t he richest kingdom in Westeros . A marriage alliance between the Reach would do well for lord  Manderly . She knew she could easily play the same game has both women , but after two forced marriages where one raped and beat her she was wary of any other, no matter how sweet lord Willas had been to her since he got there. 

Bran had already told them that neither the queen or the king was in Winterfell. But were in Meereen. Both brothers and ser Baelor wanted to leave after a fortnight to give their men rest. But Bran told them about princess Arianna, Yara and ser Harrold  Hardyng who were all headed for Winterfell and should be there in a sennight._ Another liege lord for whichever __Manderly__ sister didn’t get lord __Willas__, _Sansa mused.

Yara arrived a few days later , demanding to know why they burnt her brother instead of burying him at sea like all iron- borns . Like everything else it was up to her to explain how Theon died and why they decided to burn all the bodies. By the end of the meeting she was still mad about him not being buried at sea, but was proud that her once fearful brother faced the undead like  a  true iron-born, _ “what is dead may never die”  _ she told Sansa has she walked away from her in the  Godswood the place where Theon died protecting Bran from the Night king.

Next ser Harrold  Hardyng arrived, looking has handsome has the knights she always dreamt about has a child. But the man was no true knight already fathering bastards in the Vale. She watched the way he looked at her has he arrived through the southern gates of Winterfell with his shinny plate armor. The old Sansa would’ve thrown herself at him. But she was not that silly girl anymore, life had shown her that it didn’t matter how men acted at  first , they all wanted the same thing.

The moment he took her hand to his lips he stayed a few seconds too long, has she heard lord Willas Tyrell who stood next to her clear his throat. _Why did he care?_ she thought to herself. Weren’t the Manderly whores already all over him whenever she saw him in the halls or during meals?

Then the Dornish arrived, Sansa was struck by the beauty that was princess Arianna Martell has she climbed off her horse. Sure, the dragon-whore was another type of beauty that was ethereal compared to any woman she ever saw. But she hated her! The dragon-whore had already seduced her brother, and now her own sister had left to be with Jon and the dragon-whore. Wiping the frown off her face she watched the people who came with the princess.

Next to her was the man known has  Darkstar , the man was just gorgeous with striking dark purple eyes, silver hair with streaks of black, licking her lips Sansa was sure he and the princess were f amiliar with  each other. She could not blame the princess  for  bedding ser Gerold Dayne.

Next to him stood a young lord who looked to be around the same age has her. It wasn't until the pale blond hair boy introduce himself  did , she realize who he was.  _ “I’m  _ _ Edric _ _ Dayne, lord of House Dayne”  _ she wanted to kick herself for not recognizing his sigil.

Has she sat there  in the great hall with all the lords and ladies who were  staying  at Winterfell , she wondered just how many marriage alliances would be made in this room  alone. She was sure Yara Greyjoy wanted a different type of alliance just by the way she kept watching princess Arianna. 

Her brother started off with thanking everyone for coming there , has he  went over the reason why the queen and the king in the north were not present , or in Westeros anymore.

Yara was the first to address everyone after her brother spoke ,  “the queen wanted every kingdom to be independent, this was her wish and since she is no longer on our shores due to what you have said your sister did.” Sansa watched has everyone looked at her with disgust in their eyes, even the once friendly lord  Willas now kept his distance, no one seemed to want to be around her, except for her cousin and the  Lannisters , even lord Varys seemed to be distant.

She watched has Yara walked around the room telling everyone the mad queen was dead and the mad man Euron Greyjoy, now proclaimed himself king, “We should put an end to him and burn the red keep and melt the iron throne” she barked.

“It won’t work” her brother objected,  “ we don’t have the men amongst us, and even if we won,  everyone here would just go back to how things used to be before the Targaryen ' s.”

Instead of waiting for Yara to say anything,  Sansa got up and objected, “the north is somewhat independent brother, it can be done.”

She watched has he clenched his cheeks and gritted his teeth almost barking at her, “and how has that worked out for us sister? We were on the verge of starving until the Tyrells brought us food , and supply from the reach. A kingdom divided makes it easier for attacks, there would be no alliances. Everyone here would only care about their  own  kingdom.” He finished by saying “there would  also  be no north or anyone for you to rule, everyone would head south for food and  work .”

She watched has everyone in the room agreed with her brother, then Arianna sat up, she was wearing something so revealing Sansa wondered if the poor woman was freezing by the way her nipples were.

“I agree with lord Bran, we all need each other, the north provides the iron wood many need to build ships, the Reach provides all the food for the kingdoms and us  Dornish provide the wine so many of you enjoy.”

Sansa watched has most of the men there were flushed in the face just looking at the princess, while Yara just kept her eyes on the princess  arse , almost biting her lips has the woman walked by her.

“I agree with princess Arianna.” Lord  Willas spoke up. “But I do believe the  Reache ’ s Arbor Gold is a lot better than  Dornish red.” he said with a smirk towards Arianna. To which Sansa saw Tyrion lift his wine goblet giv ing a cheer. 

Still not pleased with having to bow down to the dragon - queen like everyone else  Sansa asked  “why do we have to seek the Targaryen queen to rule us all? Why not pick someone here in this very room?”

She watched has everyone looked around the room at each other, before lord Varys of all people decided to speak. “The realm would bleed lady Sansa. The Targaryen ’ s ruled for three hundred years before the sack of Kings Landing.”

Feeling has though she would finally win the lords over she asked “Wasn’t the mad king deposed by ser Jaime?” she watched has everyone began mumbling at each other “We can’t trust the Targaryen queen she could be mad like her father.”

At this time her brother had enough of h er , “ you know she is not mad Sansa. Also,  who do you believe should rule sister?” he already knew what she would say.

“I should rule!” she replied looking around the room for support, until Yara barked out in laughter.

“You rule? Are you mad?” Yara yelled. “I heard from many here what happened during the long night, I heard while the dragon queen and the king in the north were out there fighting against the undead you were safely hiding in the crypts of Winterfell. You call my queen mad, and yet you believe anyone here would bow down and make you their queen ? ”

There were lots of ayes around the room has Sansa  sunk back in her chair.

“Don’t let my sister’s greed for power cloud your judgement for the rest of the Starks my lady Greyjoy. We are all here to come up with a  solution to deal with the realm and defeat your uncle  Euron .”

Has soon has Yara heard him say her uncle,  she spat on the ground, “that kinslayer is no uncle of mine.”

“Then it’s settled, Daenerys  Stormborn will be named our queen and lady protector of the seven kingdoms” princess Arianna declared for all to hear. She preferred to have a woman ruler over any of the cocks that were present there. The woman had birthed dragons back into the world an fought the undead for the survival of her people.  _ What better choice is there? _

“I second that” came lord  Willas and soon after all the lords  and ladies  agreed , including her brother and uncle  Edmure .

“How do you plan on getting the queen to come back?” lord Manderly spoke up then.

Her brother spoke then, “many of you here who have declared her your queen. Some of you may have to travel to Meereen, to tell her know the lords and ladies of the seven kingdoms choose her to rule over them.”

“I never choose her.” Sansa yelled.

“Has regent of the north until Jon is back, you will do has I command sister, you will travel to  Meereen with the others and beg the queen for her forgiveness , or you shall be exiled from the north , and I am sure from the rest of the seven kingdoms.”

“You can’t do this Bran,  WInterfell is my home just like it is yours.” Sansa replied.

Her brother turned from her facing the room, “and has  king regent,  I command you to go , or you can leave Westeros or go live with the  Freefolk , it’s your choice.”

“We don’t want her, even if she is kissed by fire.” Tormund spat. “Anyone that is against the little crow and the dragon queen is no friend of the  Freefolk . ”

Smirking Bran  spoke “you see how you have turned many against you dear sister?”

Sansa looked over at ser Jaime , pleading with her eyes that he says she is welcomed at  Casterly Rock, but even he looked away from her.

_ I’m alone, _ she thought to herself has she watched so many in the hall coming together to bring Jon and his whore back to Westeros, she wanted to get up. But she was sure she would be looked down upon . Many would think she was going to conspire to commit treason against her brother and the dragon whore.

She then looked over to what Tyrion was doing , and saw that the man was in deep conversation with lord Varys, no doubt coming up with a plan to gain favor into their queen’s circle once again.

Then the discussion went to the coming wars against  Euron Greyjoy and the Golden Company.

It was said  Euron commanded a naval force of ten thousand iron born mutes. Along with the  twenty-five thousand men from the Golden Company who were paid to protect Kings Landing.

Dorne Could only provide five thousand men, The Reach ten thousand men, The Vale lost a lot of knights during the long night, they could only spare two thousand knights, their uncle lord  Edmure Tully,  said the  Riverlands was still dealing with the  aftermath of the Red Wedding and the  war of the Five Kings , and could only provide five hundred men. Word came a moon’s turn ago that  m any Lannister men who were in Kings Landing were slaughtered by Euron’s men and the Golden Company after they killed the Lannister Queen.

Both the north and the Iron Islands had no men to spare. Most of the men on the Iron Islands had declared for  Euron Greyjoy and the north only had those men that were from White Harbor and lord  Manderly declared he would need those men to help safe guard White Harbor in case  Euron attacked.

“It should take no longer than two moons to reach Meereen” Yara said she had sailed that part of the world many times and knew the fastest way to get there. They would just need to not show their  sigils on their flagships in order for word not to get back to Euron. He could easily sink their ships.

At that  Baelor Hightower mused, ‘You must think the fleets that are built by the Reach are easily sinkable.”

“But us  iron-born know how to build ships that are faster and  Euron has a lot at his command that sail the open seas, it is best to be cautious my lord.” Yara sniggered.

That night Sansa went to go see her brother, trying her best not to look at lords and ladies of the north who had so easily given up on northern independence, and now worst of all wanted to serve the dragon-queen. 

Bursting Bran’s chamber door open, not caring what he thought she shouted at him has she closed the door behind her, ‘how could you Bran? I am the only one that is here with you and you turn around and throw me at the vipers, lions and thorns.”

He looked at her then back into the flames, “I did it for your own safety. You should be packing in order to leave with the rest for Meereen.”

“Safety? What safety Bran ? when you are throwing me to the dragons by having me go to  Meereen .”

Seeming to be frustrated at her Sansa listened has her brother told her  “ Euron Greyjoy is sending  men north, to take  her  for one of his salt wives.”

“What, why?” She was already starting to  scream, backing up towards the wall, she had already had her share of tormentors , that was enough to last a life time. And now  Euron Greyjoy wanted her for a salt wife ? to rape and abuse  her  like Ramsay . J ust the thought of the Bolton bastard made her skin crawl the way he would climb on top of her and did what he wanted. Then there was Yara who warned everyone that  Euron was hers to kill and would gut any who tried to stop her.

Sansa did not have to know the reason  why; she was sure a man like  Euron probably raped Yara contin u ously on the Silencer after he captured her and the sand snakes on their way to Dorne. 

Sinking into the corner she fought back the tears that would not stop falling from her eyes.

Unable to think straight, she heard her brother say, “We all need to leave Winterfell, I will return back to Greywater Watch, no one knows how to get there.” 

“Sansa” her brother began “there is also something evil with him that I am trying to protect you from, I am also glad Arya is not here.”

She was puzzled wondering what this thing was, her brother was warning her about,  _ what could be worse than  _ _ Euron _ _ Greyjoy _ _ ? _

Wiping her tears, she looked at him once again confused,  “Bran wh at is this thing you talk about ?” she watched has her brother turned around and said  “ something Arya had no reason to disturb,  death.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next update should be ready by this weekend.


	16. Challenges

** Arianna **

They arrived back at White Harbor a sennight later than expected, due to minor squabbles between one of her vassal’s and Gendry Waters, or would it be _ Gendry Baratheon? _

If the lords of the Storms End accepted him, or the other young man who had recently returned from Essos, No one knew yet who the lords of the Storm Lands would choose for their new lord. Sure the dragon queen had named Gendry has the new lord, but the lords did not know him. But they did know the other brother of the stag whore Robert Baratheon, Edric Storm. 

The man Gendry Waters was charming. But claimed he didn’t know who is mother was, saying she could've been a whore for all he knew, but since his brother was a bastard of two noble houses the boy would most likely be picked over him for lord of Storms End, and thus that is where the arguing began. 

Already not faulting the young man, the lords of Storm Lands went to war against the dragons and defeated them and Gendry was granted the Storm Lands by the dragon queen who was no longer in Westeros. She could not fault the young man for not wanting to go and be laughed at or possibly killed. 

Even the man everyone claimed to be Jon Snow’s close advisor ser Davos Seaworth and a giant lady knight, Brienne of Tarth both assuring him, that they should at least try both were also from the Storm Lands where ser Brienne’s father was the lord of Tarth a small island that was normally raided by pirates. 

But still the young man refused, saying he would be needed in Meereen. She had no idea what he could offer by sailing there with them if he wasn’t even going to try and claim Storms End for his queen. 

It was not until one of her vassal’s who accompanied her to Winterfell spoke up to the young man that seemed to aggrivate him further. 

Lord Edric Dayne had simply told him to at least try to please the lords of Storms End, it was currently being controlled by no one. That alone caused the man to want to fight her vassal lord. Ser Brienne had to pull him away while her lover ser Gerold Dayne pulled his cousin Edric Dayne away. 

It wasn’t until Edric said he knew the young did everyone realize what the squabble was actually about, even she had to laugh. 

She found out that both men had a history with each other. Over Arya Stark who at the time knew both men during their travel through the Riverlands has children when Edric squired for ser Beric Dondarrion who died at Winterfell protecting this so called Stark, when she got trapped within Winterfell’s corridors by the undead, According to Sandor Clegane, who at first, said he had no intention of traveling to Essos but changed his mind the moment they reached White Harbor. 

So far the only ones she was sure were defiantly going to Essos were, herself, and the people she traveled with from Dorne, both Jaime Lannister and his brother Tyrion Lannister, lord Varys, Yara Greyjoy, ser Baelor Hightower, both Tyrell brothers and for some reason both Manderly granddaughters claimed they should be allowed to go due to the threat of Euron Greyjoy. 

Yohn Royce was going to represent the Vale, lord Tytos Blackwood to represent the Riverlands since lord Edmure Tully, claimed he couldn’t travel so far and last lady Sansa Stark who still refused to go claiming no one would be there to take care of her cousin Robert, it was decided that the boy would be sent to Greywater Watch, no one wanted to have the boy on their ship due to his constant screaming. 

The moment they sailed from the north she was ready to be in warmer waters that would bring warmer weather. Already burning the warm clothes, she took north with her. She would remain in her cabin under her furs with her Darkstar until they arrived at their first stop Pentos, Varys claimed he would need to speak with an old friend there. 

** Sansa **

There was no way in seven hells she was going to go beg like the rest for the dragons to come to Westeros. Four ships departed White Harbor, one left for the south carrying ser Davos, ser Brienne and Gendry Waters. 

And the other three for Essos, no one seemed to want her, the Lannister’s or the Spider on their ships, but in the end, it was Arianna Martell who offered her a spot on her ship, while the Lannister’s went to on Yara’s and the spider of the Tyrell’s ship. 

Lord Manderly begged for his daughters to travel on the Tyrell ship, but both men including ser Baelor declined, saying all the cabins were already filled. 

Yara was first to offer her ship blowing a kiss to both women. It wasn’t until Arianna pointed out that she was taking me, that it was decided that the females would take the voyage on Arianna’s ship. Now as she sat there in the dark of the night in her bed all she could hear was the moans of the princess and her Darkstar. 

No matter the time of day or night. They were always fucking in that cabin, and tonight was no different. 

They had already been at sea for over a moon, and were almost upon Pentos, where they would resupply. 

Varys offered the hospitality and rest at the magister Illyrion Mopatis, before everyone continued their voyage unto Volantis and from there to Meereen. 

_ If anything, the _ _ whores _ _ from house Manderly can beg the dragons _. She had been avoiding both ladies whenever it was time to eat, even Edric Dayne kept his distance from them. Maybe if they weren’t so desperate for matches the lords wouldn’t be so wary of both women. 

But they had been desperate for Jon, who they thought would make one of them his queen in the north, until the dragon queen came and spoiled that for them. Then they tried moving on to both Tyrell brothers. But it seems their grandmother the queen of thorns had taught them well and how to avoid women like the Manderlys. Even after that they tried with the new lord of the Vale Harold even though the man had a reputation for fucking women and giving them his seed while doing nothing for his two bastards in the Vale. Then the younger sister Wylla tried to approach the young lord of Starfall on the ship, he also turned her away, stating he already had someone he was interested in courting. Looks like both sisters would maybe need to try their luck somewhere else, _ maybe Essos had such a man for them, _ she mused. 

** Tyrion **

Has he sat there in the darkness of the Iron-born ship, He could not help the thought of how lonely he was, sure Jaime was in the cabin next door to him. But he longed for something else, and being on the iron-born ship didn’t make it any easier. Both the ship and its crew were dreary. 

The cabin he and Jaime had been offered were the worst they have ever seen or slept in. 

The rooms were all the same, dark grey coloring an old lamp that barely lit the room and a bed that smelt like the furs haven't been washed or changed in years. The food was meager at best, if that wasn’t worst the water supply had a foul smell, and the piss they called ale, was the worst he'd ever tasted. But at least Yara said they would be in Pentos within a day. At least he would be able to have fine wine once again. 

The last time he was in Pentos at Illyrio’s manse, there was no shortage of food, fine wine or women. 

He would need all the wine he could drink, before they reached Meereen. There was no telling how the queen would receive them, him personally. Recalling the last time he saw her and the way she yelled at him_.__ It was expected for wanting to pull Jon Snow away from her._

I should have never tried breaking her away from Jon Snow, she was already in love with the young man, a king no less. 

Has he sat there, thinking of that night so many moons ago. That his chance at happiness disappeared the night he saw Jon Snow knock and entered her cabin. _Maybe I was just desperate to think she would finally see me has more than just a hand__._ Taking another sip of what he was sure was piss, because he certainly wasn’t getting him drunk, after five cups of the shit. 

** Varys **

There was a time when most lords and ladies even kings and queens sought him out for what he offered. 

A network of little birds he built from his days in Pentos. 

And now those days were long gone, he had served three kings and a queen already. 

A dragon king that was mad, who thought everyone was his enemy, who also enjoyed burning them with wildfire. Then would rape his queen after. 

The other a stag king, who didn’t want to rule. But instead took pleasure in wasting gold on silly tourneys, drinking and whoring while the kingdom remained in debt. 

The other a bastard boy who thought torturing others was a part of ruling a kingdom, while the people starved in and around Kings Landing. 

But she was different from the three other monarchs, he had sworn to serve. The dragon queen proved harder to control. 

She was a dragon unlike her mad father, and dragons don’t share. Especially when it came to love and power. But then another dragon was discovered one who had a better claim to the iron throne. One he knew he would easily be able to control. A man who put honor over everything else like the man who raised him. Jon Snow would’ve been easy to control. But alas the young man seemed to hate the politics when it came to ruling. 

The back stabbing that was the game of thrones, no Jon Snow didn’t care for that, but he knew the young man would be fast to kill anyone who endangered those he loved. And the young man was already wary of him and didn’t trust him. 

** Pentos **

Her first impression so far about Essos was how hot this part of the world was, sure Kings Landing was hot but nothing compared to Essos. They had arrived in Pentos the night before, and were greeted by a fat man lord Tyrion called the cheesemonger, otherwise known has magister Illyrio Mopatis along with seven unsullied guards. There was not much she could think of the man other that the amount of jewelry he wore, _ far too much jewelry. _ He had a ring for each finger all with different color gem stones, and a single locket he wore on his neck. The man’s silk clothing was already wet and sticking to him has he stood there and it wasn’t even day light. The fat man went down the line greeting everyone there, before he came over to her and took her hand an planted a wet kiss on it. Has she fought to swallow the bile that was in her throat. 

The room she was given the man said belonged to Daenerys, while she and her brother Viserys stayed with him before the was married off to Khal Drogo. Already she wanted to switch rooms with the Manderly whores. But decided not to the room had a splendid view of the gardens below. The magister claimed he had every rare flower and tree that grew in Essos. She already wanted to ask him to leave, but this was his home and she was an honored guest, thankfully the servants knocked on the door, has he excused himself to check on the others. 

Watching with intrigue has the women filled her bath, with warm water and the sweet smell of jasmine and ginger. She was already in need of a good soak and bath, but never did she expect the women to come into the bath with her naked has they scrubbed and washed every inch of her body, this was something she could get used to. Then they fitted her with a soft see through shift that exposed her breast and womanly parts. The dark haired one said it was a gift from the Magister. Already she wanted to rip off the garment. But decided not to due to how it made her feel like the queen she knew herself to be. 

This is what he means to be a queen, to be bathed and dressed in the finest of silks. 

That night sleep did not come easy to her, once they left Pentos it would be on to Volantis and then Meereen, already she was thinking the best way of deserting everyone and going her own way. But she knew no one in the free cities and a young woman like her would be easily preyed upon by slavers or worst men who ran brothels who would want someone like her to be a pillow slave. Already she felt defeated, it was either begging the dragons for forgiveness or taking her chances in Essos. 

** Volantis **

They arrived in Volantis a sennight ago leaving Varys behind who claimed her was better off staying in Pentos and that he had nothing to offer the dragon queen since she had already sent him away back in Winterfell. She could already see the relief on many of the other lords faces even lord Blackwood seemed pleased the man had decided to stay in Pentos. 

Before leaving the magisters manse Illyrio had provided her with new clothing. He claimed was better suited for the climate of Essos, than the clothes she came with. Most of the garments were revealing, but it seemed this was how the women dressed for the weather in this part of the world, even the whores and the princess seemed to not care at how revealing their clothes were. 

She had even noticed ser Garlan a few times staring at her when he thought she was not looking. The man did somewhat look like his brother Loras in her eyes, just by the way he would smile when they all sat together at dinner. 

But there was no time for that, no time for romance. Ramsay Bolton made sure of that! No matter if she wanted to experience something with ser Garlan Tyrell, she knew memories of being forced upon would make it hard for her. 

They ended up staying even longer in Volantis, Yara’s ship needed repairs before they would set sail for Meereen. 

And already she wanted to explore more parts of the port city of Volantis. 

There were two parts of Volantis that were connected by a long bridge. 

The eastern side had a huge black wall that made of obsidian where the nobles lived inside palaces and claimed they could trace their ancestors back to Valyria. It was also a place where not even she was able to gain entrance. 

It had taken a fortnight before Yara’s ship was ready to set sail again, she had just come back from visiting the Red Temple with princess Arianna and Edric Dayne, when they were told they would be leaving at sunset. Even if she wanted to run it was no sense, Volantis was one of the worst cities there was in the free cities to try and make a run for it when she had no gold, how easily would it be for someone to take her against her will. 

Now she laid there inside her cabin, listening to the soft moans of the princess Arianna in the cabin next to hers, has she placed two fingers inside of her while thinking of her gallant knight ser Garlan Tyrell and the things she would want to do with him. 


	17. Relations

A Tavern was poorly lit, where a girl found a blue haired man who had a woman between his legs, she had hair like the queen but instead of violet eyes, this woman’s eyes were blue like the waters of Meereen. Sitting across him were four other men she had seen about the Pyramid, all Stormcrows she realized, has she walked over to pour them more wine. 

A girl winced has the man Daario started rubbing his hand on her arse has she poured them more drinks, as she fought the temptation to stick her dagger in his throat. The queen needed to know what he was up to, and a girl would play her part until it was time. 

“Never seen you here before” a man with yellow teeth said to her as she walked over to pour him more wine. 

What’s your name girl?” Daario asked. 

“Mercy, m’lord” 

She watched has the man smiled that with that hideous gold tooth he wore. 

A girl listened has the man spoke of giving her unrelenting pleasure, since her hair reminded him of a feisty northern girl who had captured his attention. And he wanted to fuck her till she begged him for mercy. She had to hide the discomfort on her face as she swallowed the bile that was already in her throat fighting its way out. 

“Sorry m’lord, I am just a serving girl here” has she walked over to the other men who were there requesting more wine has women grinded on them while others led men upstairs. 

Even though she was now a young woman of eight and ten and recently deflowered. The thought of being with another man had not crossed her mind. But something about being in the closed confines of the tavern where she watched women of all shapes and sizes seem to relax her. Made her realize how much she wanted to be fucked by another. Maybe she would experience that pleasure again but not with any of the men who were here. Taking one last look before she left, she watched has Daario went upstairs with two women a dark-haired young woman along with the white-haired woman. 

Has she slipped out of the Tavern, the sun was close to setting and she would need to head back to the Pyramid. 

Making her way to the queen’s chamber she bumped into Red flea who told her the queen was still in the throne room. Running back down the steps, through the corridor the queen normally takes. 

Arya heard moans coming from inside the throne room. 

His queen’s moans filled the throne room that evening, it had been a long day and all he wanted to do was to please is queen the only way he knew how to. The day had started like any other, she told him she would have time for him later that day after she met with the many petitioners that day. Then they would meet for dinner. But they did not get to make it to her chamber, his queen was in need of him, right then and there, “Are you sure?” he asked her. 

“Yes” she had begged him. 

Has she moaned even louder, “yes right there Jon, don’t stop you’re so good at this.” 

Jon watched has his queen’s beautiful violet eyes fluttered in pleasure as she flung her head back. 

“Seven hells Jon, couldn’t you both do that in your chamber? everyone outside the throne room thinks you’re both fucking in here.” 

Turning Jon looked over at the dark- haired woman, dressed in a lilac dress has her gold slippers clanked on the marble floor as she walked towards them, has he applied more pressure to Dany’s aching feet. 

It had taken awhile for him to get used to seeing his little sister wearing dresses or even wearing another person's face. 

“I thought you were both fucking in here the way Daenerys was moaning.” Arya barked looking at them both. 

“What if we were fucking in here?” he asked Arya, as she took off the face she had been wearing, revealing her long Stark face and features. Then he looked back at Dany who was not thrilled at what he said. 

“Don’t worry Arya we weren’t fucking.” Dany said as she got up off her throne. 

She then turned to Arya, “did you find anything out?” 

“Nothing so far, he does the same thing except with a different woman.” Arya told Daenerys. 

“Stay on him, Daario is up to something. He’s being too quiet.” 

Jon watched has his sister put back on the face that belonged to another has her features changed before his eyes. This was the only way for them to figure what Daario was up to. 

Jon did not like the fact that his sister was hanging around different taverns Daario frequented, where men were sure to be touching her. Even after she argued she was no longer that eight-year-old girl who left Winterfell for the capital. She was still his little sister. 

A moon ago Dany found out that Daario had been having secret private meetings with some of the old masters during her time in Westeros, most had regained some sort of power, but not to the point of regaining Meereen back from her. Since he met the man, Jon could not figure what it was that Dany even saw in him, she had told him it was due to her being lonely and young, and Daario was there in her time of need. Jon was also concerned for Dany and his child’s safety. He did not know what he would do if any harm came towards them. So, they were using Arya’s skill as a faceless man to gather information on Daario, on top of that they were supposed to depart from Meereen to Valyria within a fortnight. 

Jon had wanted her to take the ship that had departed a sennight ago, with both Missandei, Greyworm and Kinvara. He was concerned about her flying there on Drogon being that she was already a full seven moons heavily pregnant with their child. 

Which made her upset, telling him_ “many Dothraki women rode their horses all throughout their pregnancy until they gave birth.” _

He had argued that horses weren’t the same has flying in the air on a dragon. 

_ “I am sure our ancestors rode their dragons during their pregnancies Jon” _she had snapped at him. 

Eventually they came to a deal, they would make stops along the way to Valyria so she could rest. 

While they would leave Daario behind, even though she didn’t trust him, there was no one else who she could leave to run Meereen until they came back from Valyria. 

That night as they sat at dinner feasting on roasted garlic chicken, vegetables and soup, Jon couldn’t help but stare at his queen. It had been three moons since he has been in Essos, three moons since he has felt his release with his queen. Sometimes he would go off flying on Rhaegal to clear his mind of those thoughts. Not even his hand movements on his cock with thoughts of Dany could quench his thirst in having her between him, as they both released their carnal urges together. 

It also didn’t help that the more his child grew in his queen the more Jon felt his loins ache in pain to be inside her. Watching the way, she glowed, the bigger she got with his child growing in her, made him love her even more. The way she moaned and fluttered her eyes, whenever he rubbed her tired feet or aching back just made him lust for her even more. 

But for now, he had to settle for small affections she would allow him to have, whether it was to share her bed with her, or having him hold her during the nights he shared her bed as he would hold her close to him while he rubbed her or rubbed her belly making small circles. 

There was nothing more special to him than the first time he felt his child kick against his hand when they laid in bed. At first, he thought she was moving than he felt it again and fluttered his eyes open. 

Looking over Dany’s shoulder in the early morning rays, Jon watched has something in Dany’s belly moved where his hand was. Jon eyes filled with tears at that moment. Their child was now greeting him, with soft kicks as Jon leaned in a lot closer into Dany, moving his hand along where he saw his child move along Dany’s belly. 

He watched has his sister and Dany spoke but all Jon wanted was for Arya to leave or hurry up and finish her meal. Dany had already had a long day meeting with petitioners all complaining over the same thing, land or masters begging to have the fighting pits reopened. Almost begging, telling her that it doesn’t have to be a match to death, but fights between freed men, which he seemed Daario and brown Ben Plum agreed with. Jon found no issue with allowing freed men fight has long has they fought with honor and not kill each other for glory. But Dany had once told him on the ship to White Harbor that many of the men who fought in the pits, were slaves, captured by slavers and made to fight to the death, many had no skills in fighting since many were poor men who sometimes only knew how to plow the land and were sold off to the fighting pits by minor masters, who had to find some way to pay the debts they owed. 

When his queen told the masters that she would not reopen the pits but instead would make it a dragon pit for both Drogon and Rhaegal they were furious. Jon also noticed a few of these masters would give a brief nod towards Daario who stood at Dany’s lower right while he stood to the left of Dany. 

He would gladly be the one to cut the sellsword’s head off if Arya found out Daario and the masters were working against Dany to retake Meeren and the other two slave cities Yunkai and Astapor that she liberated. 

Just then one of her unsullied came walking towards them in the garden of her balcony where they had decided to take their meal. Jon watched has the man whispered something to her in bastard valyrian. 

Jon watched has Dany, faced turned sour at whatever the man was telling her, suddenly she got up looked at both him and Arya saying they were needed in the throne room immediately. 

Reaching for her before she got out of her chair, Jon reached for her holding on to her hand has both he and Arya got up out of their chairs. 

“What’s wrong Dany?” He asked, holding her hand so she wasn’t able to storm off. 

He watched has she frowned, “it seems we have guests. Three Westerosi ships are requesting to dock in 

The bay of Dragons Jon.” 

All just felt was a rush of anger, they had left Westeros behind, not wanting anything to do with it anymore, Dany had made her choice and did he. He still wasn’t sure if Arya planned on staying with them and their child in Meereen since he knew what she mostly wanted to do was to go off traveling to see new places, this was also the reason why she was going with them to Valyria and not staying to watch what Daario would be doing. _ “There is no way in seven hells I’m staying here watching Daario when you both will be off in Valyria; she had told him.” _

Now it seemed whoever were on those ships would probably ruin their plans on joining the others off the coast of Valyria. 

Letting go of her hand, walked behind her and Arya has two unsullied flanked her outside her chamber door has they made their way down the steps that led to the throne room to wait on whoever were on those ships. 

Normally she would not have been caught wearing a dress, especially an Essosi style dress that left her back bare open. But there was no time to change out of it. She would need to be with both Jon and Dany to see who had traveled all the way to Meereen to hold an audience with the dragon queen. 

Since she had left Westeros with Jon, she did not see any reason in wanting to know what was going on the other side of the world, she had already made her decision. Jon was home, and home was now in Meereen with his queen awaiting the arrival of the new member of their pack, which for now consisted on Jon, Dany and herself until the babe arrived. Arya mused at herself at that thought, the babe would be the first born of House Targaryen in over twenty years, who would also be the first to be born in the east in over three hundred years and not in the west, since the Targaryen’s are from Valyria. 

Has they walked inside the throne room, Dany sat down on her throne, has Jon stood to Dany’s left. 

The stupid idiot that was Daario was probably still in that Tavern she left him in earlier, so she ended up taking the lower spot to Dany’s right reserved for the captain of her guards._ I would make a better captain of her guards _. Arya thought to herself has she watched brown Ben Plum walk into the throne room and stood below Jon, to the left of her. While the queen’s unsullied flanked around the throne room. She then watched has brown Ben Plum began to pick his yellow teeth next to her as they waited. 

“My queen” came the voice of the stupid sellsword who walked in with eyes clearly on her, of all the times Arya could kick herself this was one of those times, she did not expect the man to be back so soon after she watched him leave with those two women back at the Tavern. She watched has Daario looked at her with lustful eyes, like she was his prey. 

Licking his lips, he walked over, “you’re in my spot my lady.” 

Normally she would say she wasn’t a lady but she would not give Daario the pleasure of arguing with him especially since it seemed he took pleasure in it. 

“You can come stand next to me Arya, where Greyworm normally stands since he is not here.” 

Walking stepping closer towards where both Daenerys sat and Jon stood, she could feel the filthy sellsword eyes on her. All she would need is for queen to name a name that was Daario’s. A girl would gladly give him to the many-faced god in the name of Mercy. 

It did not take long after Daario’s arrival for the ones who were on the three ships to arrive. The first-person Arya saw was an iron born female, who walked in with eyes solely on the queen, licking her lips instantly has the queen acknowledged her. Looking over she could see the frown on her brother's face. 

She listened has the queen spoke, offering her condolence to her on Theon’s death, Arya watched has the woman nodded has she spoke, “what is dead may never die” 

“What brings you back to Meereen lady Greyjoy?” 

“My queen, I’ve traveled the past couple of moons to get to you, with word that the mad queen Cersei Lannister is dead. Killed by my uncle Euron Greyjoy, who as seized the throne for himself.” 

While Arya heard the gasp that came from Daenerys. She instead chuckled at the thought if Cersei had suffered before her end. 

Arya felt nothing for the mad queen _ good riddance. _ But then she let the words of what Yara said sink in. Kinvara had warned them of Euron Greyjoy and his plans for Daenerys and her dragons. 

“I’ve not come alone my queen; I’ve travelled with others who seek an audience with you.” 

Before Arya could think who, those people were, she watched has Yara returned with an olive-skinned woman who was flanked alongside two men, one man had dark purple eyes, and white hair with black streaks. The other a young man who had not taken his dark blue eyes off her, from the moment he saw her. He looked like someone she once knew but she was not sure if he was the same young boy who squired for ser Beric Dondarrion. 

The next were three men and two women who Arya already knew were lord Manderly granddaughters. Then she saw her has she walked in with the imp and Jaime Lannister; she could hear the hiss that came from the queen. Turning Arya watched has both Jon and Daenerys facial features gave nothing away to what their true thoughts were, she could not blame them especially with how Sansa walked inside the throne room, head held high like she owned the place. While the imp looked down and the kingslayer just looked lost. 

He did not know why she was here in Meereen. He had left Sansa back in Winterfell, she could have the north for all he cared. 

Now all Jon could think of, was why was she here along with Tyrion Lannister? 

She never liked Dany, always making her feel like she was there at Winterfell to take the north from her and not to help killing the undead and Night king. 

The night of the feast was where he realized where Sansa stood when it came to his queen. 

Even when he told her he bent the knee. If that wasn’t the worst part, she told a secret in front of drunken lords and the queens' men who were quick to jump ship and proclaim him king of Westeros. 

Just so Sansa could claim northern independence. 

But he couldn’t blame Sansa for all of it, he was also to blame. He should have put a stop to what Sansa and the northern lords were doing. 

And now he was still paying for his mistakes. Dany had still not fully forgiven him for his part for not taking her side when Sansa and the north men disrespected her, and her men who died fighting against the undead. 

And now when things somewhat seemed to be getting back to normal between them. 

It seemed Sansa had come to Meereen to play her games. She did not need to come here has far has Jon was concerned. He would have no problem if Dany told Sansa she could not stay in Meereen. 

She had just wanted to enjoy a quiet dinner with both Jon and Arya. All Daenerys wanted was to retire to bed so she could get her nightly back rubs from Jon. But it was ruined the moment Red flea approached them at dinner to tell her there were ships from Westeros requesting permission to dock. 

Now here she sat on her throne, in a city where she was loved by her people. Looking back at Yara now, 

Dany listened has Yara introduced the people gathered before her. First, she introduced princess Arianna Martell, followed by the princess sworn shield ser Gerold Dayne and the young man who never took his eyes off Arya since he got in the room as lord Edric Dayne of Starfall. 

The only people Dany cared to know about or want to welcome inside her Pyramid were the princess Arianna, the men she came with, lady Olenna’s grandsons, ser Baelor Hightower, lord Tytos Blackwood since that house has always been loyal to house Targaryen and maybe lord Manderly’s granddaughters since they did welcome her at White Harbor for the three weeks. The rest Dany could care less where they stayed long has it was not inside her Pyramid. 

Not being able to contain her anger any longer, she got up out of her chair while she heard gasps as she walked down her throne, with Jon’s help. _ Good let both Sansa and Tyrion see I carry Jon’s child. _

“I can see why the rest of you are here, but I don’t know why in seven hells you’re here Tyrion? or for that matter you Sansa Stark, you basically kicked me and my men out of Winterfell.” 


	18. A new Pack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time attempting this, bare with me here.

** Daenerys **

She was livid, just seeing Sansa and Tyrion before her, the woman along with the northern lords all but kicked her out of the north. _ I do not care what their excuse is to be here, they can't stay. Not in my Pyramid or _ _ Meereen _ _ 1 _ _ . _

She watched has Tyrion tried to offer her an apologetic glance, while the lady Sansa just glared at her. 

Fine let them see just how ruthless I can be, at least it seems the Spider knew best to not be here. 

“I asked you both a question, why are you here?” 

It was Sansa who was the first to reply, “I did not want to come, I was forced to come, threatened by the very people in this room and Bran that I would be exiled from Westeros if I didn’t come.” 

_ How pleasing and yet it would be what you deserve _ _ d Sansa Stark! _ Dany snickered to herself. 

Then Dany turned to look at both Jon and Arya to see what they thought of lady Sansa’s answer, but both just seemed annoyed at having their sister there. Then she looked at her captain Daario who like always had lust in his eyes as he looked at both Sansa and princess Arianne. _ Always the one to think with his dick first. _

Watching both of them keenly, Dany turned to look at Tyrion to see what stupid reason he was back in Meereen for, and not had returned back to his home at Casterly Rock. 

She watched as Tyrion inhaled lightly, ‘my queen.” 

Flashing red Dany barked, “don’t call me that, I am not your queen!” 

“But you are a queen.” Tyrion countered, “so I am addressing you as one.” 

Already annoyed with the man who was once her hand, “don’t think yourself to be clever Tyrion. Yes, I am a queen. But I am not your queen. You may address me as queen Daenerys, just not your queen, you lost that chance the moment you and Varys tried to work against me!” She glared at him. 

Not wanting to hear any clever words from him anymore, she turned to Daario, “my captain, would you do me the honor of removing both Tyrion and lady Sansa from the Pyramid?” 

“You can’t” Sansa yelled, “we have nowhere to go.” 

Smiling Dany turned back to her, “did you ever think of that the moment you had me thrown out of Winterfell and the north?” 

Turning back to Daario “captain, I gave you an order, remove them both from the Pyramid.” 

Smiling Daario, gazed over at the imp, the man had basically ruined what he and the dragon queen had, by advising her to leave him back in Meereen. And now instead of his child growing in Daenerys, it was some northern cunt. 

Before walking towards Tyrion, he made his way over the red head first, “aren’t you a beauty, I can see why my queen fell for that northern cunt. He then whispered in her ear, are you just as feisty as your sister?” 

Before Sansa could slap the smug look off his face, Daario’s hand was already there to catch it. 

Sansa then turned back to both Jon and Arya yelling, “we are a pack, and you are letting this dragon whore pull us apart.” 

Before Dany could reply it was Jon who spoke, “I was never a part of your pack Sansa, you made it clear the moment you broke your oath and revealed my parentage for all to hear. Did you ever think for once that you could've gotten either Dany, my child or myself killed for your northern independence?” He yelled at Sansa for everyone in the room to hear just the kind of person Sansa Stark truly was. 

Her sister Arya spoke after continuing where Jon left off, “you are no longer a member of our pack Sansa, we no longer trust you, and have replaced you with queen Daenerys and the unborn babe. I will never forgive what you let happen to our baby brother Rickon!” 

Dany did not know what to think of the words she heard from Arya’s mouth, sure the girl had said she would welcome her to their pack and the babe that grew in her. But to hear Arya and Jon both declare that she was a part of their family now, a pack made Dany want to tear up right then and there. 

But she was in front of Westerosi lords, ladies and a princess of Dorne and would show no weakness. Staring back at Jon, she could see the love he had for her, then she looked back at Arya who showed her what it meant to be a part of a family, that would protect her. This was all Dany had ever wanted, to be loved and have a family who both loved and protected her like Viserys did before he went mad. 

Then she watched has Daario and her unsullied removed both Tyrion and Sansa from the throne room. Dany was now happy she walked away from what was in Westeros. Wanting power had made Sansa’s own family turn against her. It was the same with Viserys, too blinded by power to see what actually mattered. _Family is what matters._

“You all must be tired. I will have my servants set rooms aside for you all to rest your wary heads. We shall speak in the morning, as I am tired at this moment.” Turning to one of her hand maidens Yuta, 

Dany spoke in Dothraki telling the woman to escort their guests. 

She watched has they all followed behind her handmaiden as Dany made her way out through the other door, that led to where the royal suites were. 

Jon was close behind her as she walked while it seemed Arya had other plans. 

Walking up the steps she realized just how difficult it was getting the larger she became, she realized Jon also noticed this as he took her hand in his and helped her up the final steps. 

‘Your child is making it difficult for me to climb these steps lord Snow.” 

” Don’t you mean our child Dany?” 

_ Yes ours, a pack of our own. _

That night has Dany sat in front of her vanity while Jon took out her braids, she looked at him wondering if he truly meant what he said earlier in the throne room. 

“Jon?” 

“Yes Dany?” he replied as he looked at her. 

Biting her bottom lip, she asked him, “did you mean everything you said earlier?” 

Nodding with a soft wolfish smile, “I did mean it. You and our babe are my pack, now and always” 

Has Jon took her last remaining braid out. Since Missandei had left, he had taken it upon himself to help her with getting dressed or just taking her braids out at night, even after she told him it was her handmaidens' job, he refused to hear it. She already knew his reasons, this was one of the only ways he could get to touch her, or be near her. She knew the lack of intimacy was driving him mad, but she believed he deserved it, even though she was also torturing herself, pregnancy seemed to make her crave for him even more. 

But she was not ready for that kind of intimacy until she fully forgave him. For now, the soft touches and massages helped lessen her urge to have him in her. 

‘Would my queen like for me to set her bath before bed?” Jon asked with a knowing smile. 

That caused her to laugh, “no a hot bath won’t do tonight Jon.” 

He nodded in understanding, “I will let you sleep alone tonight then if that’s what you want.” 

Before he could leave, she grabbed unto his hand turning around to face him, ‘that’s not what I meant Jon, besides, you owe me a massage.” Hesitant she added, “we could also sit in the pool outside and just talk.” 

“Has my queen commands.” 

Slapping his hand away for the poor jest he made, ‘it’s not a command Jon.” 

_ What am I going to do with this man _, she thought to herself has a smile crept over her face. 

** Sansa **

How dare Jon and Arya allow for that dragon whore to speak to me in such a manner and allow her to kick me out of her Pyramid when I have nowhere to go. Turning Sansa watched has Tyrion kept his head down while his brother Jaime spoke angrily at him, I don’t see why Jaime is mad, it's not like he was spoken down to and thrown out. I should've stayed in Pentos with Varys, at least I was welcomed at Illyrio’s manse. 

Being frustrated she turned to both men, “where are we to go lord Tyrion? I knew this was a bad idea.” 

She was now in a strange land thousands of miles from her home. Winterfell is my home, and yet the stupid lords and my brother have thrown me out basically exiling me. 

“You can always stay with me.” Daario replied 

“The lady stays with us Daario” Tyrion replied 

Smirking Daario replied fine by me, I like challenges.” 

“Well this is where I leave the three of you.” Daario then turned back to Sansa before he walked off back inside the Pyramid being guarded by unsullied soldiers, “my offer still stands my lady, if you ever grow bored with these two you can always find me.” 

‘So, Tyrion, got any bright ideas where we are going to sleep tonight?” Jaime asked since neither he nor Sansa knew Meereen. 

Tyrion exhaled before saying “there are lots of Taverns in Meereen, but I wouldn’t recommend us staying in case the queen decides to have us killed.” 

‘She wouldn’t dare, my brother and sister wouldn’t allow it.” Sansa yelled at him. 

“If you haven't noticed it yet my lady, no one in your family seems all too pleased with you. Neither Jon nor Arya said anything when we were kicked out, nor did they come to your assistance. We need to leave and my guess is we should find a ship right away that will take us back to Pentos.” Tyrion replied. 

“Why should we head to Pentos? The north is my home, Westeros is my home.” Sansa yelled at him. 

Not wanting to discuss it any further, Tyrion started walking towards the docks. 

“We should follow my brother Sansa, maybe with Varys help he can sneak us back into Westeros without Euron’s knowledge. For the sake of us all maybe Lannisport still stands and hasn’t been raided by any Ironborn as yet!” Sansa said nothing as Jaime took her hand in his and they began walking towards Tyrion. 

They did not travel with much except for what was on their backs, since whatever they came with were on the ships they came on. And the ones responsible for those ships were in the Pyramid. Turning to face Sansa, he knew the best way for them to get gold in order to leave Meereen would be to sell whatever it was that Illyrio had gifted her. 

“My lady, will you be able to get on the Dorne ship to retrieve your items?” 

Turning up her lip, Sansa asked, ‘why do you ask Tyrion?” 

“If you haven't noticed Sansa, we have no gold or anything to trade for a ship to take us away from Meereen, so we might need to trade the things you have for safe passage. 

** Arya **

A girl was outside a young man’s terrace door a young man she had not seen since they were young children traveling with the brothers without banners, he was a squire for ser Beric. He no longer looked like the skinny thing she once knew. No, a boy as grown into a fine-looking young man. His eyes were still the dark blue she remembered that sometimes looked purple in certain lights. She stood there now watching has the young man took his clothes off, as she bit her lower lip. 

Even though he had his back to her, Arya could see enough of him in the candle lit room, it was enough to make her folds wet. She would need to seek him out, but not right now. At this moment she would admire him from afar. She watched has he stripped down all the way to his small clothes bare chest as he turned around walking towards the bed, it wasn’t big like the ones where the royal suites were, but it was big enough for two. She would leave him for now, she had other things to do and a sister to find. 

** Darkstar **

“What did you think of the two Targaryen’s my love?” he watched in the bed as she turned to face him away from the vanity she sat upon brushing through her dark hair. 

“I don’t know what to think of them, we will find out more tomorrow, the dragon queen did agree to break her fast with us. But enough of them my love.” 

Gerold watched as her eyes darkened with lust as she placed the bone brush down walking towards him while taking off the rest of her small clothes. 

“Do you want to lay here in bed and talk about the dragon queen or would you rather fuck me my love?” 

Not wanting to wait on her to make her way towards him, he got up out of the large feathered bed an made his way towards her grabbing her by the waist. 

“I would much rather be inside of you for all the hear your screams.” 

‘Even the queen?” she purred in his ears. 

Especially her” he replied as he began kissing her neck making his way down to her large breasts, sucking on her right breast he as motioned his hand to her wet folds. Sticking two fingers inside of her. He was hard and she was wet and he needed her right then. Gentilly he picked her up and carried her towards the small terrace they were provided. 

“Turn around my princess, I want to fuck you as you overlook the city of Meereen. Seeing how hard he was for her she obeyed his words as he sunk beneath her and placed a kiss on her arse. “Don't make me wait Gerold” she pleaded. “I need you inside of me now” 

Obeying her command, he spread her arse cheeks, as he positioned his length along her cunt easing into her, he would take her slow first then at a faster pace for all the hear. Slowly thrusting his length into her, Gerold watched has Arianne gripped the wall tightly meowing to every thrust he made deep inside her. 

Already drunk off the sound of her moans, he began picking up the pace as he thrusted harder inside her now, no longer wanting to take it slow, as she screamed for him to thrust into her harder. 

“Harder my love” she purred for him. 

He always loved the way she would purr for him whenever he took her this way, as he reached for strands of her hair gripping it tightly with his right hand as he slammed into her relentlessly fighting his urge not to release before her, as Arianne clenched her walls to his length inside her gripping him tightly. 

“I need you to come with me my love” she moaned. 

It was too much for him as he spilled inside her. Breathing heavily behind her, he slapped her arse. 

“I wanted it to last longer princess.” He whispered in her ear as he bit on her ear lobe. 

Turning to face him as she laid a kiss on his lips, “I know my love, but I am tired and we have to meet with this dragon queen in the morning to break our fast.” 

She then licked his ear, before whispering against it “don’t worry you will have me all to yourself after my love.” 

** Jaime **

How much have the mighty lions of Casterly Rock have fallen to rock bottom. Their ancestor Lann the Clever would be so proud, Jaime sniggered to himself after the Dornish sailors turned lady Sansa away after she was denied entry to board the ship. No matter how many times she begged and pleaded to get her items, the men would not budge without hearing from their princess that the Stark girl was allowed to board. 

Now here all three of them sat, in an alley behind a whore house. How have the mighty lions have fallen. Once a great noble house now all that remained of it, was a one handed kingslayer and an imp for a brother. The bards alone would have a laugh while they wrote songs of the Lannister brothers, broke with nowhere to go across the narrow sea in the East. Yes, Jaime thought to himself. Look how the mighty lions have fallen. 

“Any other bright ideas Tyrion? Jaime didn’t even bother to look at Tyrion; he already knew Tyrion most likely had the look of defeat on his face. 

“Sadly Jaime, I am all out of bright ideas.” Tyron whispered. 

It was Sansa who spoke next, “I told you both we should’ve gone to Casterly Rock, instead of going off on this failed adventure with people who didn’t even like us. Not one of them even spoke up in our defense. Not even my brother or sister.” 

“And whose fault is that Sansa?” it was Jaime who spoke next the man had never yelled at her before until now. “Did your lady mother never teach you how to be a proper lady even to those you despised and hated? None of this would’ve happened if you just kept your hatred for Daenerys to yourself.” 

“Trust me when I say this, you don’t want to die alone like my sister Sansa, there was no one with her in the end. She trusted the wrong people and that same person killed her and now rules over Westeros with the Golden Company and Ironborn men who control the waters by his side. How long do you think it will be until other lords turn against all of us if we go to Casterly Rock?” 

“He as a point” all three of them turned and watched the small figure as it moved its way out of the shadows. 

Sansa turned and looked at her sister who was wearing a dress fashioned in Essosi style, _ if only our mother could see Arya now, _ Sansa said to herself. Recalling the times, they were children and all the times her mother forced Arya to wear dresses instead of breeches. 

“Did the dragon whore send you here to kill us?” Sansa hissed. 

Just then both Tyrion and Jaime turned to Sansa glaring at her eyes wide open has if saying, did we not just warn you to keep your hate for Daenerys to yourself. 

Just then Tyrion got up, making his way inside the Tavern that was next to them, “since I have nothing else to do, maybe I will just go look at some women for my entertainment and leave you both to discuss what it is you came to talk to your sister about.” 

Sansa watched has both Jaime and Tyrion got up and left her alone there with Arya. 

_ Good maybe her sister can talk some sense into her, or beat it into her _, Jaime thought to himself. 


	19. Family Duty Honor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short Chapter, I meant to post awhile back.

Has he walked down the ships corridor all he could hear were the soft sounds of muffled laughter and talking as he drew closer to door. 

It had been awhile since he came to this side of his ship or to this specific cabin. At least not since he took what he had promised to deliver. Shifting outside the door, he did not know what to expect when he finally decided to slip inside. 

He didn’t even need to peek inside to know what was going on. He could already hear the muffled taunting that was on the other side of the door, which brought a tight smile to his face, as he slowly opened the door. Not even bothering to knock, why should he? Where this being slept ate and drank belonged to him, even if he offered her this space away from the rest of his muted crew and brother. 

Slowly he looked before him, her back was turned away from him, as she spoke to the object within her grasp. 

Before he could speak a word to let her know she was no longer alone in the cabin’s room, she had cocked her head as she turned to look at him before turning away just as fast. 

She had been this way since he delivered the severed head to her. And now all she would do was let out tiny muffled laughter's as she stroked the head while sipping wine from it. 

Clearing his throat, he spoke, “I came to let you know that we will be sailing soon.” 

He walked closer to see if she even heard him. As she cocked her pale eyes towards him looking away from her prize. 

He could barely understand her muffled words as she waved him off to leave her at once. 

Normally he would have killed such a person or fed them to the seas. But this woman that sat before him was unlike any of the other beings he had been sacrificing. She was just as ruthless as he was. 

She would’ve made a perfect salt wife if only. Before he could think on it any further, he left her at once. 

No, this one he would not fuck, even if he wanted to stick his cock inside of her just to experience what it would be like to fuck a being like her. Even if her beauty had faded away. 

He came across her, after his return to Westeros after being exiled, he and his men had been reeving along the Riverlands coasts when they spotted the small ship. The men who were on it barely put up a fight as they came aboard killing all, until he came upon her. Never had he ever seen a being quite as magnificent as she was. Has he took her hand in his,_ no _, he told himself at the time, this one he would not sacrifice. But he would keep, every god needed a mythical being at their side, and she was one that he had never once came across before in all his travels around the known and unknown world that was discovered. 

The Crowseye had left her be, she did not care for his small talks, unless it involved her getting her revenge from those who did her and her family wrong. They would all die slow painful deaths unlike this lion bitch. Revenge was better served cold, as she sipped another mouthful of wine for the lion bitch’s skull. 

It was late again when the boy appeared before her in front of Winterfell’s Heart tree. Judging her, he was always her favorite, and she wanted to make him understand that what she was doing was for them. Why couldn’t he see it. She did not understand how the boy was always able to find her and summon her here. But she knew she could not let the Crowseye know about the boy. Since Euron thought himself a god, who sacrificed warlocks and red priests after he drained their blood and bathed in it, before having his men, throw their bodies into the sea, claiming he was feeding his kraken that traveled beneath the Silencer. 

“Why are you doing this?” he spoke once more staring her down with his deep blue eyes, her eyes. 

Shuffling to take a seat next to the boy reaching to take a hold of his hand as he pulled away from her before she could even feel the warmth of his hand on hers. 

“This is the only way for us to get revenge on those who have wronged our family, why can’t you see that?” She did not mean to scream at her boy but she needed him to see. 

Has he got up from before her walking towards the small pond that was under the Hearts tree. 

Even though he told her he was still a cripple, it still warmed her heart at seeing her boy walk around even if he told her this was a dream he had pulled her into, which also allowed her to talk freely with him. 

Turning once again towards her, as ran his hand along the water's surface, “all the male Frey's are dead, I told you Arya killed Walder Frey and poisoned the remaining Frey men. There is no one left who participated an planned the Red Wedding. Tywin Lannister is dead and so is Cersei Lannister, what other revenge is there to be had mother?” 

“Not all the Lannister’s are dead Bran. The Imp and the golden lion still draw breath.” 

“Tyrion wasn’t the one who caused my fall mother, what reason do you have to want to kill him, other than Tywin forcing him to marry Sansa.” 

Just the mention of her beautiful daughter caused a pang at her heart, her beauty had been sold off to the Bolton’s by Baelish to be raped and tortured at the hands of his bastard Ramsay. 

“At least your bastard brother Jon did something right when he retook Winterfell” as she cocked her head. 

Bran had still not told her yet that Jon was no bastard and that father had not sired the boy and it now also seemed that Euron had not shared that secret with his mother. 

Interrupting Bran’s thought she continued, “I freed Jaime when he assured me, he would release Sansa into Brienne’s care away from Kings Landing and bring her to me and Ro--” 

Before she could finish Bran started screaming at her as his eyes turned red never shedding a tear. 

“To do what mother? Be killed? I already told you Arya was there and heard the screams, what do you think would’ve happened if Sansa was also there? Do you think they would’ve allowed her live mother?” 

“You can blame the Lannister’s all you want mother, but all that happened to our family was your fault!” 

She watched as her son got up from where he was, his auburn hair blowing in the cold wind that crept inside her bones. 

‘If you had listened to father’s words and let him handle it, instead of kidnapping Tyrion, father would still have his head! Robb would still be here. But no, you took matters into your own hands. Now all that remains of the Stark’s is your ungrateful daughter who craves power no matter who gets hurt in the process.” 

_ It was not her fault, _ she told herself, why can’t Bran just understand. _ Family duty honor, _ all she did, was for her family and no one else. Already noticing her son didn’t mention himself or Arya as Starks she wanted to know if Arya had turned away from her boyish antics and finally became a lady of the north. 

“What about Arya and you Bran? aren’t you both Starks?” she hissed before getting up. 

Cocking his head Bran replied, ‘I’ve told you what I am, I am no longer Brandon Stark, I am so much more, look around, do you think Brandon Stark could make all of this happen? I’ve told you; I am now the three eyes raven and as for Arya, she is no one. Maybe you should ask Euron the next time he visits you!” 

Before she could say another word, the boy had disappeared before her very eyes as everything that was in front of her no longer looked like the Godswood, but instead the dark room she spent her time in on the Silencer. 

Reaching over, she grasped the skull, throwing it across the room. _ The Lannister’s were the ones to be blamed for what happened to her family. _ Not her, and she would make what remained of her family see it. 

She would make her last remaining son understand, that the Starks were never going to be safe until every filthy Lannister was dead. If it wasn’t for Jaime pushing Bran out of the window her boy would still be able to walk and be the one that was crowned king in the north,_ not the bastard boy. _She told herself, as she slipped her hand in her pocket removing the crumbled will Robb had written and signed along with her brother, certain northern lords there and lady Mormont. 

The only thing she had left of her eldest son. Has tears fell down her ruined skin, as she glanced down on the paper looking at Robb’s signature where he had named his bastard brother Jon his heir and king of the north. Her poor boy had died before her very eyes. 

Has he spoke his final word _ “mother” _ to her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introduction of lady Stoneheart.


	20. The Weirwood Net

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Dan and Dave had already fucked up Beric last kiss to lady Stoneheart, I will just say she was ressed by Thoros of Myr like how he normally ressed Beric.

He could hear the rustling of leaves as she approached him. He didn’t need to look behind to know who it was. She always seemed concerned for his wellbeing ever since they left the underground caverns of Bloodraven. 

He watched as she positioned herself in front of him, as her brown hair cascaded over her shoulder blowing soft strands in the wind, as her green eyes focused on him with sadness. There was a time, when Bran Stark wished nothing more than to have the feel of his legs just to be near her always. But those days are nothing more than distant memory. Four had made their way across the northern plans beyond the wall with a dire-wolf. Now only one remained. 

Bran Stark was no more, the day he became the Three Eyed Raven. 

He watched slowly as she lowered her trembling lips next to him whispering in his ear, if he was ready to head back inside. As he looked at her a part of him that was still Bran Stark, wanted nothing more than to hold her close to him, while kissing her upon her soft lips, as he’d run his hand along the structure of her cheeks then her hair. 

Shaking those longing thoughts away that would never come to past, he told her he was not ready to head back in yet. As she slowly pulled away from him, walking back the way she came, as the Raven’s hand twitched trying to control the impulses of Bran Stark, who wanted nothing more than to touch the young woman. Fighting Bran was starting to become tiresome for the Raven, since the boy still held on to parts of his past. As the Raven gazed towards the northern sky, it was time. 

Reaching his hand towards the Weirwood tree, the Raven began searching beyond the Narrow Sea further towards the Bay of Dragons, where he found the three that he was seeking. 

As he peered his eyes over the bed where Jon slept in with his hands wrapped firmly over the dragon queen who was nestled close to his chest as her soft snores filled their chamber, while Jon’s dire-wolf Ghost slept below their bed snuggled on top on a mat looked to be made from a beast. 

Turning from them, the Raven stepped inside another room, where Arya Stark sat, next to the young man he knew to be Edric Dayne, who was laughing at something it seemed that Arya had told him. Smiling to himself, the Raven thought what would happen if Gendry Waters was to walk in on this. 

He would need to check on him also, as he walked out to go find Sansa. He almost wanted to laugh when he saw her, as she slept next to Tyrion, while ser Jaime stood guard over the two as they slept along an empty street. Turning away from them he stepped back inside the room he left Arya in, only to find her still in deep conversations with the young Dayne. Hissing to himself realizing he would need to wait for Arya to leave and fall asleep before he could pull all three in the Weirwood net, to discuss matters concerning Westeros. 

It had taken another hour as he stood there waiting for Arya to leave the young man’s room and head to her own chamber. From what the Raven could tell, it seemed the queen had placed her guests below the royal suites of the Pyramid. Not that he could fault her, since she did not know these people. 

It took another hour before she finally set her head against the pillows, not wanting to waste any more time, the Raven placed his hand over her drawing her into the Weirwood net along with both Jon and Sansa. 

Noticing the shocked faces all three had as they tried to figure what was taking place and how they got there, the Raven spoke out, “I brought all three of you here inside the Weirwood net to speak with you.” 

Before he could utter another word Sansa, spoke out, “what sort of blood magic is this Bran? How are you even able to walk? Or have us here?” 

Gritting his teeth, the Raven shouted, “for blood magic you need to make a sacrifice, you are all sleeping it was the only way for me to draw you here and tell you what it is I needed to tell you all Sansa!” 

This was the first Jon had ever seen Bran so upset, but he knew whatever it was, it had to be important for his brother to use the powers he had to draw all three of them there, “go ahead Bran, tell us the reason you wanted us here.” Jon said to him. 

Not wanting to waste any more time he took a breath before explaining, “it’s about lady Stoneheart, at least that is what she calls herself now.” 

“Who in seven hells in lady Stoneheart Bran?” Arya asked just as puzzled as both Jon and Sansa to whoever this was. 

Taking a look at Arya who he was sure had no idea what she had done at the time, “she’s here because of you Arya?” 

“Me?” his sister hissed, “I don’t know anyone by the name Stoneheart, and even if she was a faceless man, she would never give her name to anyone Bran.” 

“That’s because the lady Stoneheart is your mother Arya.” 

Jon watched as shock took over both Sansa and Arya’s features at this secret Bran had been withholding from them. 

“How are you so sure it’s lady Catelyn Bran? She died at the Twins with Robb.” Jon asked not really sure if he wanted to know what happened at the Twins where Robb had died. 

“She did die, but she was brought back like you Jon.” Bran replied as he looked back over to Arya, “I am not sure you realized you were warging inside of Nymeria at the time Arya, when you had your wolf pull her out of the river where the brothers without banners found her body and resurrected her already decomposing body.” 

Jon watched as Arya reached for the Heartstree gripping it tightly before she began speaking once more. 

“I thought it was dream when it was happening, all I could smell was blood and death along the river’s bank until I came across something familiar and decided to pull it out of the water. But before I could see the face, I heard the sound of men approaching and left.” Arya cried out. 

Suddenly Jon walked over towards her grabbing her to give her support as he felt hot tears dripping from Arya on his skin as the girl whimpered near him holding him tighter. 

He also had wolf dreams before he found out what was actually happening to him when he would slip inside of Ghost, realizing now not only did he and Bran have warg capabilities but so did Arya. 

“If she is alive why didn’t she come to us after we retook the north Bran?” Sansa asked him. 

“She’s been traveling with Euron Greyjoy on his ship the Silencer.” Before the Raven could speak another word, Sansa began speaking faster wanting to know more without giving him a chance to speak. 

While both Arya and Jon had concerned looks on their faces about finding out lady Catelyn was with Euron Greyjoy. 

“I will let her explain to you all, I’ve been trying to convince her from wanting to seek revenge on all the remaining Lannister’s for what happened to our family.” 

Puzzled Sansa asked, “why would she even want revenge on Tyrion and Jaime if they had nothing to do with the Red Wedding?” 

“She blames, Jaime for not setting you free when he made a promise to her to send you with lady Brienne away from Kings landing, she also blames Tyrion for marrying you and having Robb legitimize Jon into a Stark and naming him his heir.” 

“What do you mean Robb made me his heir Bran?” Jon yelled. “Why didn’t you tell me this Bran?” 

Jon asked as he let go of Arya who had suddenly stopped crying and had a confused look as her eyes remained red. 

Jon watched as Bran waved it off, “what difference would it had made? You were never a Stark.” 

Before he could say another word, he noticed they were no longer standing under the Heartstree but now were in the great hall of Winterfell. 

“There is no time for this, it takes a lot of my powers to do what I am doing right now, and we all need to talk to her.” Bran then turned to Sansa with a warning look on his face, “make sure you don’t say anything that may bring danger to us Sansa. If Euron finds out about my powers or knows where any of you are, he will not stop until he finds you, since the man thinks himself a god and has been sacrificing, red priests, warlocks and women he sleeps with only to get them pregnant just to bathe in their blood.” 

Sansa felt the bile rise in her throat at the thought of her mother traveling with such a man as Euron Greyjoy, before she could dwell on it any further, she watched as the rest of her family took their seats. 

As Jon went and sat in their father’s chair while Arya flanked his left as Bran sat next to Arya leaving the right chair for her to sit on. 

“Before I summon her Jon, she doesn’t know that you aren’t father’s bastard, it was not my secret to share.” The Raven told him as he watched Jon take a deep breath before he told him to summon her to them. 

It did not take long before Jon saw the woman before him, who had tormented him during his childhood, he could see on her face the shock as she looked upon her children no doubt looking at how much they had grown, not even taking a look upon him, as she started crying. 

Clearing his throat Jon began to speak before she cut him off, “you must be happy now aren't you bastard, you finally got what it was that you have been after for all these years, your chance to sit on your father’s chair and have the north.” Lady Catelyn yelled letting out all the venom he knew she probably held deep inside her no doubt after she heard he had been made king in the north. 

Gripping his unclenched fists under the table as he listened waiting for her to finish. There were many times he wished to be named Jon Stark as a child, prayed to the old gods his father would request the king to legitimize him. But now Jon knew the reason his father never made him a Stark, for he already had a last name, a name of kings. 

Finally becoming tired of her venomous words, he raised his hand for her to stop talking, he was not here to listen to her rants but to find out what it was that she was after. 

“My lady, what is it that you want?” even though Jon was already sure he knew what she wanted. 

“I want you to turn Winterfell over to my children, you are no Stark bastard. I want back what you have stolen from them their birthright.” Catelyn screeched. 

Before Jon could speak Sansa answered her, “Bran now controls the north mother, you have no quarrel with Jon about it.” 

Jon could hear the sadness in Sansa’s voice, this was something he did not know as he glanced over to Arya next to him who also looked surprised at hearing this. He was sure that Sansa would've taken over after he and Arya had left. Now he realized what she meant when she said she was exiled from the north. Apart of him wanted to feel pity for the elder Stark girl, but remembering all that she had done to under mind him and Dany at every chance she got, made him realize it was for the best. Maybe, just maybe she would learn her lesson if she had no influence. 

“If he no longer controls the north, then I wish to return home back to Winterfell to be with my remaining family.” Lady Catelyn replied as her gaze fell upon the last three remaining Starks. 

“We don’t want you back here if what Bran says is true about you frolicking around with Euron Greyjoy mother.” Sansa gritted her teeth, “have you not heard the man plans to make me his salt wife mother? 

I am sure you have witnessed what he does to the people on his ship? And what of Bran mother? Do you expect us to just sit back and watch that man sacrifice Bran?” Sansa yelled in case her mother was not realizing she had no intention to marry any man unless it was of her choice. 

“That was not what he told me Sansa” Catelyn hesitated before she continued, “he promised to make you his queen, you would be the queen of the seven kingdoms like you’ve always wanted Sansa.” 

“And you were stupid enough to believe him weren’t you mother?” Arya barked already annoyed with her mother. 

  
Clearing her throat Sansa added “If it means laying with a man like Euron Greyjoy just to be queen mother, then I don’t want it!” Sansa barked, as she watched her mother clench her jaw. 

“You don’t know that Sansa” her mother said, as she slowly started walking closer towards them eyeing Bran carefully not wanting to get too close in case he throws her out of Weirwood net, stopping first, then realizing he hadn't said anything or waved for her to stop, she continued to walk closer towards them opening her mouth to speak, “and I would never allow him to hurt either you, Bran or Arya.” 

Catelyn watched as her young daughter scuffed at the idea of Euron hurting her. She had already realized her daughter had changed just by the way she glared at her and the way her nose would crinkle the closer she got to them._ If only they were to realize I just want a hug from them, instead they remain close to the bastard sneering at me, _ she said to herself. 

She then looked over to the bastard who just sat there, no doubt realizing this was not for his ears to hear. 

Clearing her throat she looked back towards Bran, “Brandon, don’t you think it would be best if just the four of us spoke instead of having Jon here?” she made sure not to call him bastard that time, already realizing all three of her children turned their nose up whenever she called Jon bastard. 

“He will stay” was all Bran said to her, before adding there is something that you also need to know about Jon, and it is his secret to share with you if he wants to. Even if Euron Greyjoy hasn’t mentioned anything to you.” 

Jon felt Arya’s hand on his hand urging him to tell their mother. Taking her hand in his as he squeezed it, he turned again to face lady Catelyn who looked puzzled at what it was that had to be said to her. 

Clearing his throat Jon began, “there were secrets lord Stark kept from both you and myself.” 

Taking a deep breath, he continued “your husband never sired me my lady.” 

Jon watched as the shock came over Catelyn’s face as she looked over her children for confirmation which they nodded towards her confirming their father’s secret he died protecting. 

Even though the boy had Stark features than any of her boys, Catelyn started wondering if the boy actually belonged to Brandon, the man who she supposed to marry. At that moment it no longer mattered if he was Ned’s or Brandon’s he was still a bastard. 

Jon watched as lady Catelyn cocked her head towards him, “if Ned didn’t sire you who did?” 

“I was sired by my father Rhaegar Targaryen and my mother,” before Jon could finish, lady Catelyn already did. 

“ Lyanna Stark” Catelyn then shook her head at the thought of her husband housing a royal bastard under their roof. Suddenly she started to laugh. Her husband had drove her mad when she would ask who Jon’s mother was. 

“What’s so funny mother?” Sansa asked her. 

“I’m laughing at the fact your father, lied to me for all those years letting me think he fathered a bastard who belonged to his sister.” 

At that moment Arya could not take any more of her mother’s laughter, “Jon’s not a bastard mother, Rhaegar married aunt Lyanna, Bran told us so.” 

At that moment all the laughing stopped, as she realized what her daughter had actually told her. 

_ Jon was no Snow but a Targaryen prince _ _ ? _Fiddling her hands together as she tried to say something else but no words would come out. 

“We didn’t bring you here to talk about Jon, I’m surprised Euron never mentioned it to you mother, yet you believed him when he told you he would make me his queen!” Sansa yelled; she could not believe her mother would agree to such a thing with a man like that. It seemed as though Bran had been right about her leaving Winterfell right away. Even though she would’ve preferred the comforts of her home and a bed to rest her head on, she was glad she would not have Euron’s hands on her like Ramsay’s, as her skin began to crawl, Sansa folded her hands under the table gripping her hands tightly together to try and control any tear that was threatening to fall. 

Before anyone could say anything else, they noticed how Bran began to shake in his chair, as their mother began screaming making her way towards him, has everything turned black as she opened her eyes to see Tyrion still sleeping while Jaime still stood guard. As she closed her eyes once more incase Bran decided to drag them back. 

“Bran, Bran wake up” she had found him slouched over his chair, it seemed to her he had stayed too long inside the Weirwood net, her father had warned the damn fool, not to stay too long even though he told him he was the Three Eyed Raven. 

Suddenly she watched as his eyes turned from a milky white to deep blue once more, as she wiped the tears from her eyes, not wanting him to see she was crying. 

“Bran what happened to you just now?” she asked frantically. 

“It’s ok Meera, I just stayed too long and lost track of the time.” 

He watched as she stared into his eyes, searching for the young boy she once knew. Not wanting to tell her that Bran Stark was no more again, he looked at her, “I would like to leave now and take my rest, before I try once more.” The Raven could already see the disappointment on the young woman’s features, as he fought harder to control Bran Stark’s impulses that wanted nothing more than the love that Meera was freely offering the young man hidden away. Knowing he would need to rest before Bran Stark remerged like earlier twitching to take control of his body once more, just to hold Meera. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be out next Monday, your comments are very much appreciated.  
You can also follow me on twitter Silversong203


	21. The Dragon and the Dragonwolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not good at these things 🤔 but I did listen to truth on loop, if that helps lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is honor compared to a woman's love. Love comes in at the eyes.

** _I could tell you everything about her. Who she was, how we met, the color of her eyes, and the shape of her nose. _ **

_** I can see her right in front of me. She's more real than you are.** _

As Jon got knocked from the Weirwood net his first thought was reaching to see if Daenerys still laid beside him, making sure he was back in Meereen. 

Hugging her tightly while making sure not to disturb her sleep, he knew she would need it for the meeting they would be having with the lords and ladies of Westeros. 

After an hour had passed realizing he could no longer fall back to sleep Jon slipped is grip from Daenerys slowly getting out of the bed. 

“Where are you going?” 

“Go back to bed, I need to go speak with Arya.” 

“What for? Is this about Sansa? Can’t it wait till the morning?” 

“No, it can’t” apart of him wanted to tell her what just happened to him. But he didn’t want to worry her or have her stay up late. Their child was no more than two moon turns away, the Dothraki healer had told them that morning when she came to check on Dany. 

“I won’t be long, go back to sleep.” Jon said as Ghost jumped in bed next to her while he slipped out the bedroom door. 

It didn’t take long to reach the room Arya slept in, already he could see the dim light as he began knocking on her door. 

Before he could ask if she was awake the door opened before him. 

“I couldn’t sleep, after what just happened.” Jon said as he walked inside her room and sat next to the chair by her terrace, as she walked over towards him and sat in the other chair next to his while looking into the flames. 

“I’ve been here just sitting, I wanted to come and see you, but I didn’t want to wake Daenerys, so I’ve just been sitting here. 

Jon then noticed the redness in Arya’s eyes as she sat across from him. “How do you feel about finding out your mother’s still alive?” 

Jon watched as his sister began crying, gone was the mask of being no one, all Jon saw before him was broken girl. As he leaned over to hold her hand. 

“You know I am here for you, if you decide you want to talk about it.” Jon told her as he squeezed her hand in his. 

“I know, but I am not ready to talk about it as yet. I know she is my mother but a part of me hates the fact that she as allied herself with Euron Greyjoy!” Arya spat. “How could she do such a thing Jon? And for her to think the man would actually not rape Sansa and kill her after he was done.” 

Jon winched at the mention of Sansa, “what are you going to do about your sister Arya?” 

“Don’t you mean our sister Jon?” 

“She is no longer my family.” Jon told her as he got up, “my family is with Dany my child she carries you and Bran.” Jon exhaled before continuing “Sansa lost the little respect I had for her when she kept undermining me in front of the northern lords. But what she did at Winterfell made me realize Sansa Stark is no family of mine.” Jon spat. 

Before he could leave, he turned back to Arya “get some sleep, we still have to meet with those lords and ladies tomorrow, and since you’re good at the game of faces you can help point out the ones who aren’t here for the right reasons.” 

Arya watched as Jon stepped out the door closing it behind him. Sighing to herself as she got up from the chair, there was no way she was going to be sleeping on her feather bed tonight as she hurried to get dress. 

As she began walking down the steps that led to the entrance of the pyramid she could tell someone had been following her, as she slipped into an empty alcove, as the man who had been following her turned down the side corridor, she could tell it was Daario just from his scent that smelt of desperation. 

Hissing to herself as she waited for him to come back the way he came, most likely realizing he had lost her. 

As the man walked back pass her a part of her wanted nothing more than to end the man’s life as her left hand went towards needle, all she would have to do was stick him with the pointy end deep inside his heart. 

After about ten minutes Arya made her way out from where she hid, as she walked past the queens unsullied guards stationed around the pyramid. 

It did not take long for her to reach the last place she left her sister and the Lannister brothers at, as she made herself present before Jaime. 

“Who’s there?” Jaime asked reaching for his sword. 

“No one.” 

She listened as Jaime sighed before putting his sword away, “why do you enjoy sneaking up on us my lady?” 

“I’m not a lady, I told you to stop calling me that” Arya mumbled. 

“Oh, that’s right, you told me to call you no one.” Jaime told her clearly annoyed. 

Has both her sister and Tyrion sat up against the wall. Both looked tired and in need of a good rest.

“What are you doing here Arya? Did Jon send you?” Sansa asked almost begging to know. 

“No, Jon didn’t send me, he still wants nothing to do with you or Tyrion.” 

“What about my brother Jaime who swore his sword to your brother?” 

“Jon as said nothing about Jaime.” Arya replied as Sansa began to stiffen, while Tyrion looked defeated. 

“How does Jon expect us to survive like this? How are we to eat?” Sansa pleaded. 

“Can you blame him?” Arya spat, “You came here, and yet you showed no respect to the Queen whose city you are currently in. You even called her a whore right in front of Jon and everyone else you came to Meereen with.” 

“Jon hasn’t forgiven you and neither have I, the only reason I am here is because you’re still my sister.” 

Arya got close to her before handing her a pouch filled with gold coins, “here this should be able to pay for your voyage on any of those ships. I wouldn’t recommend going back to Westeros but maybe you can go to Braavos for the time being.” 

Sansa took the gold from her sister, “what about you? Aren’t you going to come with us?” 

“No” was all Arya said to her, as Sansa watched her sister leave her behind once more that night, as tears fell down her face. 

It wasn’t until Tyrion cleared his throat that pulled her out of her reverie. “We should leave at once.” 

“I’m not going anywhere!” Sansa told him, “my family is here, I will stay here in this city!” she told him. 

“You can't be serious my lady, at least let us follow Arya’s advice and stay in Essos for a while, we can always go back to Pentos.” Before Tyrion could continue Sansa, cut him off, “why would I go back to Pentos? So that fat cheesemonger can look at me again with lust in his eyes? No, I will stay here in Meereen, if you want to run back and hide yourself behind Varys then do so my lord!” 

Before Tyrion could protest Jaime spoke, “maybe we could all do well with a bath and food in our belly's.” As he began walking, leaving the two behind to continue bickering amongst themselves.

* * *

That morning as Jon awoke to an empty bed next to him where Dany slept, all he could hear were light footsteps walking back and forth around the room, as he slowly opened his eyes noticing two Dothraki handmaidens helping Dany get dress. 

There was nothing more beautiful in Jon’s eyes as the woman he loved with all his heart stood next to a mirror with her hand slightly rubbing her stomach turning in different angles in the light-yellow gown she wore while her hair was braided into a halo. 

“Are you going to lay there and just stare at me Jon Snow? or do you plan on getting ready to meet with the lords and ladies of Westeros?” 

“I would much prefer to stay here and watch you instead.” Jon told her as he watched her face flush as she turned to look from him. 

“Pretty words won’t get you out of this Jon, now get dress, we are supposed to break our fast with princess Arianne before we meet with the other lords and ladies.” 

It did not take Jon long to wash up as he dressed himself in a thin white linen shirt and black breeches. 

Tying his hair into a knot as he stepped out of the closet walking back towards the bedroom. 

“I think you should let your hair out Jon.” Dany said as she walked over towards him releasing his luscious dark brown curls away from his eyes. 

“I should probably cut it.” Jon replied as he looked in the glass mirror running his fingers through it trying to control his unruly curls. 

“No, don’t, I love your hair and it would be a shame to cut it.” 

Before Jon could answer her one of the handmaidens walked in, “your guests have arrived your grace.” 

“Shall we?” Dany asked Jon as he took her hand leading her out towards the hall of her suite where they sometimes ate along with Arya, Missandei and Greyworm. 

“Your graces.” Arianne spoke as both her ser Gerold Dayne and Edric Dayne bowed their heads. 

All Dany could notice in that moment was the dress that Arianne decided to wear, it was a red silk dress that left little to the imagination while the neck line barely covered her olive tanned skin or her semi exposed breasts. 

“Princess Arianne.” Dany replied, as Jon drew her chair out for her to sit on, as he took the other chair to her left where he sat next to the princess, while Edric Dayne sat next to Dany and ser Gerold sat between Arianne and Edric. 

While her unsullied guards stood guard as the servants brought in the food. 

“I thought you all might want something that wasn’t rationed, on your long Voyage to Meereen. I know how hard it can be to feed on rations.” Dany told them, as they all watched the food the servants laid before them to feast on. 

There was porridge made from wheat and corn, honeyed biscuits, crispy bacon, boiled duck eggs, pears, apples and dates dipped in honey along with watered wine. 

The entire time as they ate Dany would listen to the small talk Arianne would make towards Jon, while Edric tried making small talk with her, only Gerold remained silent. 

All Dany could do was nod at the young lord, as she listened, as the princess laughed and brushed her hand against Jon’s playfully at something Jon said that wasn’t even funny. 

Dany watched as Arianne looked at Jon and said, “you know your grace, if your father had won the war against the usurper and your brother and sister were alive, we could be cousins through marriage, we might have also been betrothed Arianne mentioned as her hand once again brushed over Jon’s. 

No longer wanting the honeyed dates Dany pushed them away as she glared at the princess. 

“I thought we were here to discuss Euron Greyjoy and not reminisce on the past. And even if my brother had won the war, who is the say you would be betrothed to Jon? There would already be a Martell on the throne, my brother nor father would ever agree to another Martell marrying into house Targaryen” Jon cleared his throat. Not wanting an argument to break out between the two. 

“Like the queen said, princess we are here to talk about the fate of Westeros.” Jon replied as he gently held Dany’s hand in his wanting to calm her for the sake of their child. 

Instead she released his hand from hers, as he frowned at her “I’m a bit tired, I think it would be best to finish this discussion with the others.” Dany replied as she got up from her chair and walked towards the hall that led to her bedchamber. 

“Well, it was a pleasure to get to know you three before we meet with the other lords” Jon told them as he got up from his chair. 

“It was a pleasure to meet you your grace, maybe another time we can meet over dinner.” Arianne replied as both her and her party left. While Jon went towards the door that led to the hall towards Dany’s bedchamber. 

She was standing next to the entrance to her terrace with her back turned towards him.

“Is everything ok Dany?” Jon asked as he walked inside closing the door. 

“I’m fine Jon, I just want to be alone right now.” Dany replied as she crossed her hand over her chest. 

Not wanting to further upset her Jon ran his hands through his hair tying it into a knot.

He would go see if Arya wanted to spar.

“I’ll be with Arya until we meet with the others in the council room.” Jon replied as he left. 

Has the door closed the unshed tears Dany had been holding came down at once as she made her way over to the bed grabbing a hold of the feathered pillow that had Jon’s scent as she cried herself to sleep. 

“Dany it’s time for you to wake up” Jon told her as he watched the way their child moved inside her as her eyes fluttered open watching Jon’s perplex look as he looked at her belly. 

“Is something wrong Jon?” She asked as she watched him look at her with his dark grey eyes that sometimes-looked obsidian. 

She watched as he smile lit up his face as he began rubbing her belly. “Everything is fine, it just looked like I saw more than one figure moving around your belly is all.” Jon replied as his eyes fell back towards her belly. 

“It’s probably your child’s feet you saw kicking me in the ribs again.” Dany replied as she tried getting out of bed. 

“Are you going to tell me what made you bark at the princess earlier?” 

“I don’t want to talk about it, let’s just get this meeting over with so we can leave for Valyria.” Dany replied. 

“Do you think, we should bring them with us? We can't just leave them here with Daario.” Jon asked as he walked over towards Dany helping her out of bed as she slipped her feet inside her gold slippers. 

“I don’t know if I want them to come, but you are right, we can't leave them here roaming the pyramid with Daario.” Dany replied as she took, Jon’s hand once again. 

“We could all travel by sea instead of taking the dragons.” Jon replied as Dany glared at him. 

“You would love that wouldn’t you?” Dany replied. 

“Yes, I would, I still don’t think it’s safe for you to travel by air when we can take the ships to Valyria with everyone Dany, at least for the baby’s sake. What if the baby decides to come when we are flying? You only trust your Dothraki healers. At least if we travel by ship, we can take the healers with us if anything.” 

“Stopping as they reached the end of the hallway outside her suite, “ok fine, but don’t think this a victory Jon.” _Maybe he does have a point._

As they both walked inside the crowded council room Dany, watched as everyone that was seated got up bowing their heads in front of the two monarchs. As Jon pulled out Dany’s chair for her to sit in. 

He sat once again to Dany’s left while Arya sat to her right next to lord Dayne who Jon saw talking to his sister when they arrived. 

“I welcome you all to Meereen, my lords and ladies, I am sorry our meeting is not happening under regular terms but instead on the terms of safely taking back Westeros from a mad man.” Dany spoke as she cleared her throat, “as many of you can see I am with child” before Dany could finish, she heard one of the ladies who sat next to lord Hightower ask, “are you and the northern king married your grace?” 

She could see the sly smile on Wynafryd’s face as the woman looked at Jon. 

Already realizing what game Wynafryd was playing at Jon barked “we are married.”

Which seemed to catch most by surprise as many began whispering amongst themselves. 

As he watched to see if Dany heard what he said or was hiding it well. There was no shock on her face nor did she look at him to explain himself. Then he looked at Daario who looked shocked. Then he saw the upset look on Wynafryd’s face. 

Dany did not know what game it was Jon was playing especially since they weren’t even married,_ was he upset if one of them might call their child a bastard why he lied? _

Dany wondered as her eyes fell on Jon then Arya who didn’t even blink an eye towards her or her brother at his statement. 

“If you don’t mind me asking your grace when did you both marry?” lord Baelor Hightower asked. 

She watched as Jon smiled before he spoke, “I stole her and she carries my child, under Freefolk law, she is my wife. I am also their leader, so I am sure you all understand. But if you would like to see us wed then you can accompany us to Valyria since we are leaving in the next few days, or you all can sail back to Westeros.” 

“Why do we have to follow you to that ruins of Valyria to watch you marry? Can’t you both marry here in Meereen?” lord Hightower asked her. 

As Dany sat up in her chair, she would play along with Jon's lies. _If he actually wants to marry me, this is not the way to go about it,_ she mused to herself.

“Because my lord, two of my trusted allies should be off the coast of Valyria as we speak. I would not want either to miss the union between Jon and I” Dany replied. 

“What about the stone men your grace?” Arianne asked with a concerned look on her face. 

“The stone men are on another part of the Islands. Where we are going no one can access unless they have the blood of dragon lords.” Jon replied, still not sure if he believed Kinvara on what she said. 

Even though he felt the pull of the island when they sailed for Meereen. 

“Your grace, don’t you follow the old gods? There are no Heartstree in Essos, do you plan to marry in the faith of the seven?” Wynafryd asked as Jon became annoyed with the woman once again.

“We won’t need a Heartstree to marry in Valyria, any tree will do.” Jon replied as he bit down on his lip not wanting to bark. 

Just then Dany turned to face Daario, what she wanted to say she did not want the man to hear especially since she no longer trusted him “Daario do you mind stepping outside, there is something I would like to say, and since you’re not from Westeros it is of no concern to you.” 

“I am the captain of your guards your grace, surely you can see my presence is warranted here.” Daario gritted his teeth as he spoke. 

“Your queen gave you an order.” Jon replied. 

“That’s right my queen not you!” Daario spoke not taking his eyes off Jon. 

“Jon is your king just as I am your queen, if you can’t control your emotions, then I might suggest you leave Meereen along with your men Daario.” Dany watched as the man frowned and got out of his chair walking towards the door before adding, “I gave you years of loyalty and this is how you repay me your grace?” Daario asked as he opened the door. 

“I also made you a wealthy man Daario.” Dany replied as she watched the door slam close. 

“It seems you have a scorned lover on your hands your grace.” Arianne said mockingly, as she took a sip from her goblet. 

The meeting lasted another three hours where they all discussed the matters concerning Euron Greyjoy and how best it would be to destroy his fleet. Yara had argued against setting the ships with the men aboard on fire. While Jon and everyone else argued it was the only way in securing the seas against the ships. “Those men made their choice to follow your uncle Yara” Jon said to her as Yara spat back, “the Crow’seye is no family of mine!” Before she finally relented and agreed with the plan. 

“What is your plan after all of this is taken care of your grace? Do you plan to rule both Meereen and Westeros?” Lord Royce asked her. 

This was something Jon didn’t know what Dany would agree to, they never spoke about ever returning to Westeros and it was also something Arya agreed to also. 

“After we retake the seven kingdoms my lord, it will be up to all of you on how you plan to run Westeros, this was always my plan. Instead of a king or queen, there would be a council with members from each great house to decide on the running of the kingdoms. I am sure every region needs the other for supplies and for trades. You don’t need a king or queen to make your decisions.” Dany told them as she watched the shocked faces that sat in front of her as her eyes then fell towards both Jon who looked completely stunned while Arya remained expressionless. 

“What if we were to name both your graces and the children you bare as our monarchs all but in name?” lord Tytos Blackwood asked. 

“Aegon Targaryen and his sister wives joined the kingdoms together my lord, it would only seem fitting that another Aegon Targaryen and his wife be the ones to give you all back control.” Dany felt Jon's hand touch against hers as she watched the smile, he held for her filled with love and admiration. 

“Does this mean you plan on remaining in Essos then your grace?” Arianne asked. 

Dany sighed at all that she had lost and gained from being in Westeros, a place she had thought would welcome her, a place she would finally be able to call home. But now she realized home wasn’t a place, it was the family and friends you had. “Westeros as never felt like home. Even if I was born on Dragonstone” Dany replied. 

“What will happen to your family's ancestral home then? What is your plan for Dragonstone?” ser Garlan asked. 

“I would love for it to remain untouched and under house Targaryen’s control in case we ever decide to visit Westeros.” Dany replied. 

“Does this mean all the seven kingdoms would be independent then?” Yara asked? 

“Long as you can control the brutes on your shitty islands it can work.” Wylla hissed. 

“I already promised the queen when I made an alliance with her that I would stop the reeving and raping of the iron-born. Like queen Daenerys said, we all can help each other. The iron-born can protect the waters allowing trades to and from the ports of Westeros from pirates, and I am sure as repayment the reach would not mind offering us food.” Yara replied as her eyes fell towards the lord of The Reach.

“We would be willing to once the council has been formed and the place decided.” Willas Tyrell replied as he shifted in his chair. 

“Why not just meet in Kings landing?” Wynafryd asked. 

As Yara chuckled, “clearly you have never been to that city, it smells of shit, if anything the city needs to be destroyed along with the iron throne.” Yara barked. 

“And where would you put all those people? After you have the city destroyed? Last I heard a million people live there.” Arianne replied as she glared at Yara waiting for a response. 

While Yara waved her off “you can send them north; I am sure it will need it to be repopulated especially with all the empty castles.” Yara replied while she looked towards the northern king. 

“There is nothing in the north for them. I am sure many would never get used to the northern climate. Plus, most of the glass houses have been destroyed by the undead. I am sure the northern lords wouldn’t like seeing a bunch of southerners taking empty castles even if those who lived there are dead and gone” Jon replied. 

Has the room erupted, no one seemed to know what to do with the people of Kings landing or wanted to be in charge of feeding or housing them, if they decided to move the capital someplace else since that would be where most people would end up moving to. 

“You can all come to this decision after the war against Euron has been won” Dany said as she got up offering her apology, “I am sorry but it is late now, we can finish this conversation once we return from Valyria.” Dany said as both her, Jon, Arya and Edric left the room while the others remained behind still arguing. 

“I think that went well” Arya teased, as Jon ruffled her hair. 

“Are you both joining us for dinner tonight?” Jon asked. 

“No, I think I am going to leave you and your wife to eat alone tonight” Arya teased as she ribbed Jon in his side. “Besides, I have something else I need to take care of” Arya replied. 

Raising a brow, Jon asked ‘just what is it you need to take care of?” 

“None of your business brother.” Arya teased has Jon watched her and the young lord walk off. 

“Come now husband, let them be.” Dany teased, as Jon took her hand in his bringing it to his lips for a chaste kiss, “as my wife commands.” 

“I’m surprised they believed you, especially since you're an awful liar.” Dany replied as they walked inside the hall of her suite. 

“Who said I was lying or joking Dany?” 

Dany could see there was no lie in his words or eyes as he stepped closer towards her pinning her against the wall, while his hands went around her waist, whispering against her ear “I love you Dany, from this day until the end of my days.” Jon told her as he brushed his lips against hers waiting for her to allow the kiss both of them yearned for.

As she reached up towards him placing both her hands around his neck. "Is this how you ask for your queen's hand in marriage my king?" Brushing her lips against his.

He kissed her softly at first, wanting to savor her taste, as he deepened their kiss as she moaned against his lips. 

As Jon picked her up into his arms carrying her inside the bedroom as he kicked the door shut with his foot. Walking them towards the bed, never breaking the kiss, as he laid her on the bed kicking his shoes off. 

His forehead pressed against hers, his nose gently bumping against hers. “Are you sure you want to do this Dany?” whispering in her ear while placing soft kisses along her neck. 

Slowly her hand presses against his length, whispering softly “don’t make me beg Jon.” Running his hand against her thighs as he placed soft kisses along her feet removing her slippers. 

His hands placed gently on her hips as he placed soft kisses on her belly slowly making his way towards her sweet spot, as she weaved her hands pulling on his hair. 

Kissing and biting against her inner thigh while placing his tongue between her folds licking and sucking on her clit as he grips on to her tightly keeping her steady from moving too much, as she arches her back from the pleasure his tongue provides. All he is fixated on his pleasing her as her, as her sweet moans makes him even harder as his length presses against his breeches as Dany buckles yanking his hair filling his mouth with her salted sweetness. 

“Fuck Jon, I need you inside me now.” As she helps remove his shirt throwing it to the floor, as he eases off her while unlacing his breeches pulling them off him as she removes her dress throwing it next to where she already threw his shirt.

As they both gaze into each others eyes. _Love comes in at the eyes._

Slowly lining his length along her folds, he kisses her while gently thrusting deep inside of her, as they both moan when he enters her. Wanting to savor this moment as he slowly thrusts himself deeper inside her walls hitting all the spots he knew drove her mad with want, kissing away her moans as she arches her back with every thrust weaving her hands threw his hair, as he grips her right leg wanting to be deeper inside of her, as she whispers “faster.” 

Suddenly speeding up his erratic thrusts no longer wanting to savor the moment slamming his length deeper inside her walls, biting along her neck and collarbone as her walls clench gripping his length tightly, as he can feel his release, spilling his seed deep inside of her thrusting slowly as he places another kiss on her lips deepening it as she slowly comes off her high from cuming so hard. 

As she whispers “stay inside me for a while.” Hugging him tightly, _you are__ mine!_

Rubbing his forehead against hers as his sweat dripped onto her. “I don’t want to crush our babe.” He chuckled in her ear. 

“You’re not going to crush our babe Jon.” she whispers as she places soft kisses against his lips already feeling his hard length once again inside her. As she nudges him to lay flat on his back as he slips out of her. Already missing him being deep inside of her cunt. She straddles his hips as she slowly slides unto his length rocking her hips forward as she slowly begins to ride his length. While his hands are on her hips balancing her while thrusting deep inside her, as she whispered softly between his grunts and her moans “Avy jorrāelan Ionos bisa tubis ēva se mōris hen ñuha tubissa.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be out next Monday. "Avy jorrāelan Ionos bisa tubis ēva se mōris hen ñuha tubissa" "I love you Jon this day until and conclusion of the my days


	22. A Dragon's Worth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

** _ Westeros _ **

_ The lords and ladies of The Stormlands all but laughed at him, when he told them he was Robert Baratheon’s bastard son and the dragon queen legitimized him. _

_ “We’ don’t know you one said.” _

_ “You may look like your father, but you dishonor his memory by bowing to the dragon queen” said another. _

_ “ _ _ Edric _ _ grew up in this very keep from a young boy and was Renly’s heir.” _

On and on it went Gendry recalled as he sat inside the chamber of the small ship that was now setting sail to Essos, maybe there was a life for him there, cause there sure wasn’t one for him here in Westeros where they treated bastards like the scum of the earth. At least in Essos one wasn’t resented for being a bastard cause they had no bastards there_ . I’ve always wanted to go to _ _ Qohor _ _ to learn from the blacksmiths there. Maybe I can finally be someone there and open my own shop _. The thought of that brought a smile to his face. 

Just then a knock came at the door, “it’s open.” 

Gendry watched as Davos walked inside the small cramped room and sat next to him. 

“How ya feelin?” 

“Apart from being laughed at by the lords and ladies, I think it went well, I got to meet my brother, even if he looked down on me seeing that we’re both bastards.” Gendry chuckled. 

“Aye.” Davos replied. 

“Nuttin fooks you harder than family son.” 

“Have ya decided where we should go in Essos since it was your idea for us to go there.” 

“Are you sure you wouldn’t rather be with Jon? Instead of running around with a bastard.” 

Davos chuckled at that, “Jon is fine, he as the dragon queen, you have no one.” Davos told him as he got up, “where we’re going no one cares if you’re a lord or bastard in Esso everyone is treated the same. Have you decided where you want for us to sail?” 

Looking up Gendry replied, “I’ve always wanted my own shop, what better place to learn from other smiths than Qohor.” 

“Qohor it is then, I’ll go tell the captain.” 

Gendry watched as Davos left, as he thought of all the prospects to his new life on a different continent. 

** _ Essos _ **

She could feel his hot breath on her skin as she slowly opened her eyes. It was already dawn as she lifted her head up to look at the man who had his right arm wrapped around her and his left hand rested under his head. 

He always looked so peaceful whenever he slept, gone was the silly head bad he normally wore that kept his unruly dark-brown curls together. To her he always looked more handsome and younger when he let his hair free as she reached for one of his curls gently placing it behind his ear as he stirred next to her where their bodies still remained entangled together. Looking at his well sculpted body she noticed all love marks and bites that laid across Jon’s chest and neck, she was sure her body was also filled with his love bites. Taking a deep breath, she recalled the amount of times they made love, the night before not knowing when they had fallen asleep. All she could recall was the tenderness Jon had for her while they made love. 

“Are you just going to stare at me the whole time” Jon whispered as he smiled with his closed. 

“Maybe.” 

“I can take care of that” Jon told her as he drew her even closer to his chest laying a kiss on 

her lips “I love you.” 

“Love you too” she smiled against his lips as she could feel the hardness of his length against her. 

Stopping him as he started kissing from her neck to her collarbone, “Jon!” 

Brushing his lips against her laying soft kisses “yes Dany?” 

“My handmaidens can walk in at anytime” 

“I don’t care who walks in and sees us. Let them see how their queen’s lover satisfies her.” 

Cupping his face making him to look at her, “We can’t right now, your babe and myself are hungry we didn’t eat last night, do you remember?” 

She looked at the wolfish smile that ran across his features, “how can I forget.” 

Getting up off her, Jon walked over towards the pile of clothes on the floor as Dany watched his backside licking her lips at his perfect body as she watched Jon get dressed. 

“Where are you going?” 

“To go get you something to eat from the kitchen” he told her as he reached over and placed a kiss on her lips, “I’ll be right back, don’t move!” 

“Hurry back your child is starving and so am I.” 

Jon had been gone for a while as she sat up in bed realizing she needed to visit the privy in order to relieve herself as she got up out of bed walking towards her discarded clothes as she tried to bend over to pick her garments up off the floor. But it was of no use, even bending felt hard to her now. 

Walking over towards the closet she pulled out a blue silk shift over her body before walking towards the privy. 

When she came back Jon was still not back as yet with the food as her stomach rumbled while the babe kept shifting around her belly, Dany could’ve sworn she saw two separate moving figures but decided the babe was probably moving around her body as she laid her hand behind her aching back. 

Walking back into the room latching the door behind him, Jon noticed Dany wasn’t in the room as he placed the tray on the table next to the bed and walked towards the privy, not seeing her there or in the bath he walked towards the closet. Finally walking back out towards the room, he took up the tray and headed towards the terrace. 

“Dany!” 

“I’m out here” 

Stepping through the open doorway that led out towards the terrace Jon walked till he was around the corner where he noticed Dany with her feet inside the small pool with a few plums between her shift and another between her lips. 

“I brought you something to eat but it seems you already started without me” he smirked as he placed the tray on the table and sat next to her taking one of the plums eating it as the juices ran down his mouth. 

“You took too long.” she complained. 

“Aye, the cooks were still not finish making breakfast, I managed to get you some porridge and honey baked bread.” 

Leaning back with her feet in the water with the sun on her skin Dany sighed “I would prefer to just stay out here for the rest of the day.” 

“You’re the queen why don’t you.” 

“you know why, we still have to plan with the lords and ladies who wish to accompany us by boat to Valyria which needs to be done soon before the babe comes.” 

Leaning into her, with his left hand running across the swell of her belly as he laid soft kisses along her neck, “we can always stay here you know.” 

She could feel the wetness between her folds, “that sounds good, but you forget my advisors have already left with Kinvara for the waters of Valyria and are waiting there for us.” 

“I can always fly on Rhaegal and ask them to turn back to Meereen.” 

“And here I was thinking you wanted for us to marry in Valyria, was that all for a show Jon Snow?” she teased. 

Even though apart of her wanted to agree with him flying Rhaegal to have them come back. She decided against it. Her will to see where their family were from outweighed what Jon wanted. 

If she decided against it now, she knew she would not have time to visit Valyria for another few years, with the upcoming birth of their child and the wars to come in Westeros against Euron and the Golden Company. 

“Dany are you listening to me.” 

“Sorry I was thinking of the problems that lie ahead of us after the babe is born.” 

Laying a kiss on her cheek as he rose, “let’s not worry about that for now, I don’t want you stressing yourself out. Our only concern right now should be us and our babe.” 

Licking her lips Dany watched as Jon started taking his tunic off then his breeches as he stepped inside the water pulling her closer into him as she wrapped her legs around him.” 

As he began laying kisses along her breasts and neck, Dany shivered as Jon placed his right thumb along her folds while holding unto her with his free hand. 

“Jon, we can’t, we still nee-” Dany arched her back as Jon tenderly sucked along her earlobe, “what about what I need? And right now, I need you Dany.” 

As she hummed in his ear, as he rubbed on her nub in circular motions, wrapping her arms around his neck, Dany could see how hard Jon’s length had become as he slowly eased her into the water positioning her unto his length as he slid inside her as she moaned his name at being filled. Making sure his grip on her was secure. Jon began thrusting deep into her picking up his pace as her nails clawed against his back the harder, he thrusted inside her. 

He could already feel her walls clenching against his length “fuck Dany, I don’t want to come yet” slowing down the pace wanting to enjoy the feel of her warm cunt. 

Placing her next to the edge of the pool, “open your eyes love, I want you look at me.” 

Jon watched as Dany’s eyes fluttered open with violet orbs filled with love as he took her lips to his seeking entrance as their tongues danced. “I love you so much, he whispered as he placed his forehead to hers picking back his pace as her walls began gripping his length tighter, “I love you too my dragon-wolf.” _ Fuck! _ he could already feel himself spilling deep inside her as they both came. 

Everyone had been gathered for over an hour as they waited for Jon and Dany to enter, no one had seen them since their meeting yesterday and now she was beginning to worry. This was not like them. 

Excusing herself Arya got up and went down the corridor up the steps that led towards the royal suites where she saw two unsullied guards stationed. 

Please let them speak the common tongue she told herself as she addressed them both. 

“I need to my brother.” 

She watched as they both looked at each other before the one who looked like he was from the summer isles addressed her back with a heavy tongue. 

“Wait right here.” As the man knocked on the door which another guard opened as he stepped inside for a minute before returning. 

“You may enter.” 

Walking inside the halls of the queen’s chambers Arya noticed three guards at different areas of the hall as she arrived where Jon and Daenerys slept. 

He woke to the sound of someone knocking at the door as he eased his hand from under Dany’s head as she shuffled next to him. They had made love once more after eating, and fell asleep in each other's arms. 

Jon eased off the bed as he went and put his breeches back along with a tunic as he walked over towards the door, “who’s there?” 

“Arya, who else did you expect.” 

Opening the door, Jon could see the frown on his sister’s face, “what is it?” 

“What is it you ask? Jon, you’ve got a room downstairs filled with lords and ladies and a frustrated princess all waiting for you and Daenerys.” she blurted out. As she looked closely at his neck. 

“What are those marks on your neck brother?” she teased as she reached to poke the love bite on Jon’s neck. 

“Not your concern, tell them the meeting has been canceled, the queen’s tired.” 

“Is she tired from you both fucking.” Arya chuckled as Jon turned red from flush. 

“Fine, I’ll tell them myself.” Jon replied as he huffed passed her closing the door behind him. 

“Wait Jon, you can’t go in there with your neck filled with Daenerys love marks on you.” 

Releasing his breath Jon asked, “did you find out anything?” 

“Apart from Wynafryd trying her best to sweet talk her way into Willas Tyrell’s arms, nothing.” 

“And what about you sister? What’s with you and lord Dayne?” 

“Fuck off, that’s not your concern Jon, I’ve known Edric when Beric and Thoros captured me, Gendry and our other friend Hotpie in the Riverlands. He was Beric’s squire at the time.” 

_ What difference would it make anyway, all she and _ _ Edric _ _ had done so far, were speak of their journeys since they last saw each other, or spar in the training yard with Gerold and Garlan. _

She was then knocked from her thoughts when Jon brought up a name she had not thought of since the night the young man asked for her hand, as a frown took hold on her face. 

“What about Gendry? I thought you two had something going on? Since you spent so much time with him before the undead arrived.” 

Jon watched as his sister’s smile turned into a frown, “Gendry wanted me to marry him and be lady of Storms End.” She told him as she waved her hand around mockingly, “that’s not me!” 

Jon winced at the mention of that, knowing Arya never wanted to be a lady. His sister was never one to be locked away in her lord husband’s keep taking care of their children. 

Not wanting to question her on it further, “I’ll see you later.” 

“Yea sure.” She replied “I just need to go break it to everyone you’re too busy inside the queen to come out your chamber.” 

She ducked as Jon threw a small object at her. “You missed.” She laughed, “seems your hand is off big brother, maybe too much loving and not enough training.” she teased. 

As she turned to leave but stopped at his laugh, which Jon seemed to rarely do at times “will I see you in at the training yard, or will you still be too busy? She chuckled then. 

“Arya if you don’t stop with the jesting, I won’t let up on you later with my sword.” 

“Good, I want you to come at me hard, there’s no telling what to expect when we set sail tomorrow for Valyria.” 

“I’ll see you in an hour Jon, don’t make me wait too long, I still have to follow up on Daario before we leave at dawn.” 

When he left the chambers he shared with Dany, Jon headed towards the kitchens to get something to eat before going to the battlements where the training yard was. Stopping when he saw one of Dany’s handmaiden’s, “she’s still asleep, make sure she gets something to eat.” 

He told the Dothraki woman as he made his way down the steps only to bump into Gerold and Arianne. 

“My king” 

“Princess, ser Gerold.” Jon greeted back. 

“We missed you today, in the meeting your grace, but I can see your reason why” Jon could see the way Arianne kept her eyes pierced to his neck as he flushed. 

As she noticed his discomfort “fright not my king, if I had a lovely Valyrian beauty as your wife, I aslo would not want to leave her side.” 

Wanting to cut the conversations short, “I was on my way to the training yard, if you both would excuse me, my sister is waiting.” 

“How fortunate, we were on our way their also, care to spar with me your grace? The men in the north do say you’re the best swords man in all of Westeros, maybe we could practice with real swords instead of blunt ones?” Gerold Jested, but Jon was not amused. 

“Of course.” Jon replied as he heard a voice call out behind him. 

“What do you mean, you’re going to spar with real swords?” 

Turning around Jon saw Daenerys approaching them, “I thought you were still sleeping?” 

“Obviously not!” 

Sensing trouble both Arianne and Gerold excused themselves. 

“Why would you even consider sparing with real swords Jon? Are you planning on holding your child with a missing arm?” 

“It’s not like that Dany, besides it’s not a real sword fight.” 

“You don’t know that Jon, in case you’ve forgotten, we don’t really know these people as yet.” 

Wrapping his arms around her as he placed a chaste kiss on her lips, “I’ll be fine, have you eaten as yet?” 

“No, Nasta told me she just saw you leave why I came down here to find you.” She murmured back against his lips. 

“Can’t you both stick to fucking each other in your room instead of out here?” turning they both saw Arya and Edric approach them. 

“We were just on our way to the kitchens to get something to eat, if you care to join us that is, unless you and Edric have other plans.” 

Jon watched as the young lord’s face flushed like a beet, while is sister looked like she was holding back on punching him. _Two can play this game sister._

“Take a good look at my brother’s pretty face Daenerys, cause once I am done with him in the training yard there won’t be much to look at” Arya gritted. 

“It seems you would have to wait in line, your brother as already agreed to spar with ser Gerold with real weapons.” 

“You’re going to fight that cunt?” as Arya turned towards Edric “no offense Edric but your cousin is a bigger cunt than Garlan.” 

“You need not remind me Arya, he is family after all.” 

Turning back towards her brother, “Jon, you now have a family to think of.” 

“Really Arya? Weren't you the one saying you were going to mess my face up?” 

“I’m your sister Jon, who else is allowed to talk to you in that way? Besides, Dany would probably burn me alive if I sent you back to her with a disfigured face.” Arya teased which made Dany laugh. 

“Well it’s decided then Jon, you won’t be sparing unless it’s with blunt blades, I can’t have anyone disfiguring you now can I?” 

“Not you too Dany, it’s bad enough when Arya calls me pretty!” 

“Well if you hurry and go tell Gerold you won’t be sparing with him, then I will only call you pretty in private.” Dany smirked, as Arya frowned at that thought! “Please I don’t want to think about what you two do in private, especially with a baby in your belly.” 

“Then don’t” Jon replied, as he gave Dany a kiss on the cheek, “I’ll see you both in the mess hall.” 

They were all gathered in the mess hall eating their lunch of roasted chicken, honey bread, garlic vegetables spiced. After he went to see Gerold to decline the sparing match. 

Finally realizing he needed to start thinking about his family before agreeing to stupid spars over who had the biggest ego. 

Arya and Dany were right to warn him about doing careless things when he was about to be a father. Something he never thought he would want until he met his Dany. 

As Jon smiled looking at his family that was gathered with him, Arya sat across from him with Edric by her side while Dany sat next to him playing with her food. 

_ If only Robb was here, _he thought to himself, as he placed his hand on Dany’s thigh as she turned from talking to Arya to cast a smile towards him while squeezing his hand as she moved 

her lips “Avy jorrāelan" as he whispered the same. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if some of you are upset there was no sparing between Jon and Gerold. I suck at those kind of things.


	23. Two Become One

“We should just marry tonight and be done with it!” Jon blurted out, as Arya and Dany both dropped their forks and looked at Jon with shocked expressions, while Edric took a long sip from his goblet. 

Turning towards Dany then, Jon took her hand in his “I don’t want to wait till Valyria to marry you, we should just do tonight, find any tree if we have to. I’m tired of waiting plus our child will soon be here.” 

Dany looked at Arya then, to see if she would object, but when she saw the smile on the Arya’s face she knew then that Arya had no issue with it, even though a part of her wanted her to object, since both Missandei and Greyworm weren’t there to witness their union. 

“But” she started, then stopped only to start again, “who would give my hand away to you, since Greyworm is not here, not to mention Missandei would probably be mad Jon” 

“I’m marrying you Dany, not Missandei or Greyworm, if you want, we can have Kinvara marry us in the religion of R’hollor once we reach Valyria. 

Noticing the frown on Arya’s brother's face, Edric took a deep breath as he whispered “I can your grace” as he looked over towards her, “if you would like me to.” 

Jon smiled at the young lord, as he turned towards his sister “that just leaves you, Arya, are you willing to perform the ceremony?” 

She could see the plea in her brother's eyes as she nodded her reply, “I’ll do it, but don’t expect me to wear a dress. Plus, there’s a tree outside of the city, I sometimes go to, that reminds me of a Heartstree back home we can have the ceremony there.” _Would he invite Sansa if I asked? _

“Do you plan on inviting Sansa?” she asked then, as she saw the frown on both Jon and Daenerys faces. 

_ Fuck, why did I even ask? _

The only sound that could be heard was Edric clearing his throat as he got up from the table, “I’ll leave you three to discuss personal family matters amongst yourselves. I’ll go notify the rest about the upcoming ceremony between you two tonight if that’s ok your graces.” 

Both nodded at the young lord as he walked away. 

Once Edric was out of earshot, Jon turned back towards Arya, “we’ve discussed this already, I want nothing to do with Sansa, if you want to remain familiar with your sister, then you can, but count myself and Dany out of it.” 

Daenerys turned to Jon as she placed her hand over his, and gave him a warm smile, “I’ll leave you both to talk about this, while I go get ready for tonight’s ceremony” 

But before she could leave, Jon grasped her hand in his, “this involves you too Dany, you and our child and any other children we are blessed to have are a part of my pack.” 

He eyed Arya then, “is that not right sister? You did say Dany is a part of our pack or did you forget already what your sister did? Or how hard she fought to destroy my relationship with Daenerys?” 

“I didn’t Jon, I just think” noticing already this was going to be a battle she wouldn’t be able to win, Arya decided not to bother, “just forget it. I can see your mind as already been made up about Sansa.” 

“Thank you for dropping it” Jon replied as he got up from where he sat across from her helping Dany out her chair. 

“Where are you both off to?” 

“Back to our chambers Arya we have a wedding to get ready for.” 

“No, you’re not, Daenerys needs to get ready. I’m sure it won’t take you long to dress tonight, and you still owe me a sparring match, especially since you want me to perform the ceremony. You know I hate crowded events or speaking in public.” 

Sighing then, Jon gave Daenerys a kiss, as Arya made a gagging sound next to them, “I’ll see you later tonight” he smiled “I’ll be the guy with the huge smile on his face.” 

She smiled back as she took her hand from his walking with two unsullied guards flanked next to her. 

“Can’t you two be more discreet with your hands and mouths constantly on each other?” Arya gagged once more. 

“We all can’t be you Arya, who hides what she is doing, don’t think I don’t know you and lord Dayne have something between you both.” 

She waved him off then,” we haven’t done anything. Now enough talking, I want to spar.” 

* * *

They sat in silence as they ate supper of spiced deer which tasted mostly of spice and garlic, with sour bread and roasted olives in cheese, in the back of the Tavern they had been staying at for the last few days, when they heard a noise coming from outside that sounded like marching and hoof beats from horses. 

“What’s happening?” Jaime asked as he looked over at his brother then Sansa. 

“What do I know” Tyrion replied as he took another gulp from his wine cup. “maybe the queen and Jon Snow have finally come to imprison us for not leaving Meereen.” 

“My brother, nor Arya would never allow her to do such a thing lord Tyrion.” 

“If you say so lady Sansa, but I am sure you already know, the queen can do as she pleases with or without your sister or your cousin Jon’s knowledge. We are in her city in case you have forgotten. Plus, you and Jon aren’t quite on speaking terms after how you treated his queen.” 

Making his way towards the window Jaime noticed a group of unsullied and Dothraki soldiers making their way out of the city. 

Walking back over towards the other two then, “it seems the queen’s soldiers are on the move.” 

“Are they headed here?” Sansa whispered not wanting others around them to hear. 

“No, it looks like they're making their way out of the city.” 

“That makes no sense” Tyrion spoke as he got out of his chair, “I’m going to go take a look and see if anyone as any idea what’s going on.” 

He didn’t know that much bastard Valyrian, but out of the three of them that were in Meereen Tyrion was the only one that knew a little since living there and being around the queen’s unsullied soldiers. 

Before he could ask, the woman in front of him, both Jaime and Sansa stepped next to him then. 

“Did you find anything out yet?” 

“I just got out here Sansa, of course not.” 

“Excuse me, do you have any idea what’s going on?” 

The brown-haired woman looked down at him then, with a frown on her face that Tyrion thought ruined her pretty face and deep green eyes. 

“No one knows, what’s going on.” The woman replied as she turned back to look like everyone else at the soldiers marching on. 

“This one seems quite rude.” Tyrion frowned as the woman turned back around. 

“You should watch your tongue dwarf; you might get it removed. 

“Well, that went well,” Jaime replied. 

“We should just go see, I doubt most of her soldiers even know me or Jaime.” 

Tyrion huffed then, “after the way you and the northern lords treated her, do you really think her and her men don’t know any of us? Come on Sansa I expected better from you. If you go, we all go.” 

Already realizing this was indeed going to be another screaming match between the both of them Jaime started walking off, not waiting on either. 

Only to stop when he noticed Baelor Hightower riding next to lord Royce on dark deserters.   
Walking towards them both since it didn’t seem as though anyone was moving along any faster. 

“Lord Hightower” Jaime called out as lord Royce gave him an unnerving look. 

“Ser Jaime” the man replied, “where have you been?” 

“Someone as to make sure both Tyrion and Sansa keep out of trouble.” 

Before Jaimie could ask another question, lord Royce spoke up then, “lady Stark.” 

Turning Jaime noticed his brother and Sansa making their way towards them. 

“Lord Royce” Sansa greeted the old man, “where are you both off to? Is the city being attacked?” 

The man tensed then, “no my lady, it seems your cousin and his queen have decided to marry.” 

“What? How can he marry her?” 

“Because he loves the queen, they both love each other in case you haven't taken notice, furthermore, she's about to give birth to his child” ser Baelor announced, as he began riding away from them. 

“Where are you staying my lady? I am sorry I haven’t come and see how you have been, we all thought you sailed back to Westeros.” 

“Well I haven’t, we are all still here. Didn’t Arya tell you? She knows we haven’t left” 

“I’m sorry my lady, your sister doesn’t really speak to anyone apart from your cousin, the queen, and lord Dayne.” 

“I see.” 

Tyrion could see how much this was already affecting Sansa, even though she was trying her best to hide it. 

“I must go, I will ask your sister when I do see her next though I doubt it will be for a time.” 

“What do you mean lord Royce, don’t you all stay inside the pyramid?” 

Not wanting to share the queen’s plans on traveling to Valyria, lord Royce smiled then, “of course, I misspoke.” 

Tyrion watched as the man nodded at them and rode off, “he’s hiding something.” 

‘Indeed.” Jaime replied. 

“Where are you going, Sansa?” 

“I’m going outside the city to go look, lord Tyrion.” 

“They won’t allow you anywhere close Sansa, I know her soldiers.” 

“I would like for them to stop me.” She barked as she started walking towards where she saw the soldiers head towards. 

“She never listens” Tyrion mused. 

“Well, you would know, since you were married to her.” 

“Let’s not forget you also almost married her too brother.” 

“And I am glad, I never went forward with your plan Tyrion, gods know the type of headache that woman would cause me. Let’s go before she gets herself in trouble” 

Suddenly they heard the crackling sound of lightings as they both turned southwards as they heard the thundering sound of the queen’s dragons heading towards where it seemed the ceremony would be taking place. 

_ Seems even the dragons got an invite, _Tyrion sighed wondering how did it all go to shit. 

* * *

She stepped off Drogon as she noticed the way her soldiers lined off the entrance towards where she would be walking as she noticed soft lighting. 

Looking back over the dress she had planned to marry Jon in, instead of going for something white, she had settled on having her handmaidens make her a soft red dress with a silver lining. On top of her head, she wore a red and blue floral headpiece Arya had given her. 

Catching her breath when she noticed lord Dayne approaching her, “my queen, I am here to escort you to your king.” 

Not bothering to hide her excitement she took his hand as they walked, already noticing the lanterns her Dothraki held the closer the got towards where Jon stood next to a whitebark tree with orange and red leaves. It wasn’t a Heartstree, but it looked very similar to one, she could see why Arya would come here. 

* * *

Arya slapped Jon’s hand away when she noticed what he was doing to his garments “stop messing with your clothes Jon you’re going to mess it up before your queen even gets here.” 

He smiled then “forgive me, I’m just a little nervous.” 

“I can tell” Arya replied as she fixed her brother's black shirt, “you look great, so stop worrying yourself.” 

“You don’t think it’s too much black Arya?” 

‘It was always your favorite color Jon” she teased. 

“Now stop fidgeting, your bride is right there, turning around Jon saw his Dany walking towards him, as he felt another pang inside of his heart as he exhaled. 

He could see her violet eyes were already glossy the closer she got, as he felt a tear run down his cheek. 

There coming towards him, was his Dany, the woman he loved with all his heart and every fiber of his being. A woman who loved him even as the bastard king of Winterfell. He was her Jon, and she was his Dany, and now they would marry before all these lords and ladies of Westeros who he was sure still thought of him as a bastard, unworthy of queen Daenerys or her love. 

“Who comes before the old gods tonight?” Arya yelled out, for all there to hear as she looked at Edric who was dressed in house Dayne colors and sigil. _He does look handsome, if I do say so,_ Arya thought smiling to herself. 

“Queen Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, a woman grown, trueborn and noble, comes to beg the blessings of the old gods.” 

“Who comes to claim her?" Edric yelled back, as he glanced over towards Jon who seemed as though he was willing the tears in his glossy eyes away. 

"Jon also known as Aegon of House Targaryen.” Jon smiled then looking at the woman who was to be his. "Who gives her?" 

Dany looked at Jon then, as tears began seeping from her eyes, never did she expect Jon to use his Targaryen name. 

“Edric Dayne, Lord of Starfall” 

Arya smiled, as she looked at both her brother then Daenerys. She could feel the love emanating from the two of them, “Queen Daenerys do you take this man?” 

With tears in her eyes, Dany replied “I take this man.” 

At that moment Jon took her hand as he helped her to kneel before the tree, where they both said a silent prayer to the old gods that they weren't sure would hear their prayer since there were no Heartstree in Essos that they knew of. 

Dany prayed to gods she knew she did not believe in, but she wanted to pray to whatever god was out there to bless her and Jon’s union and to bless their child and any other children the gods would bless them with. 

She looked over towards Jon then, who seemed to still be praying to his gods. 

Jon prayed thanking the old gods, for his wife, and for any other children they would bless their union with. He also thanked them for bringing him and Dany together once again and promised to never let anything or anyone come against them. 

Opening his eyes then, he stood up helping Dany to her feet as he watched ser Baelor step next to Arya. 

Arya moved out of the way then as ser Baelor took the lead next, the other lords had begged them to at least do some type of wedding for the seven, since they would do a wedding for the old gods with there being no Heartstree present which they ended up agreeing to. 

Baelor took the ribbon then from Arya’s hand, as he looked at the young couple, who he could tell was marrying for love and not power, as he sealed their hands with the ribbon, as both Jon and Daenerys began looking at each other with smiles in their glossy eyes, as they began to speak 

_ father, smith, warrior, mother, maiden, crone, stranger. _

_“I am hers"_

_ "I am his” _

_ "And she is mine" _

_ "And he is mine.” _

_ “From this day, until the end of my days” _

_ As they sealed their union with a kiss. _

“Let whoever, who would try to come against this union, be cursed by the seven,” Baelor spoke out loud and clear, for all to hear. 


	24. New Beginings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy, and let me know what you think. Criticism is also welcomed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're pro Arya and Gendry, second part of this chapter is not for you!

**Arianne **

Drinks were plenty, it was a sennight since they left Meereen headed for Valyria and Arianne thought it best to get drunk, cause only mad people would follow their king and queen to a place where stone men were plenty, even though she was assured they were on the other islands and not the one they would be visiting. 

_ Was she also mad? _ Both rulers of Meereen insisted they no longer wished to rule Westeros. They would stay in Essos since Westeros held nothing for them. 

She could not blame them; Westeros had also taken much from her also. Her father was dead and gone, both her brothers were dead. Quentyn for his stupidity and Trystane her younger brother did not deserve what her uncle’s paramour Ellaria and his daughters did. 

Just because the boy loved the Lannister girl. They wanted revenge on all Lannister’s even if they were innocent. _ Children were never to blame for what their parents did. _

Gripping her goblet tighter, if Euron and Cersei had not killed those four she surely would’ve. 

_ They probably would’ve done the same to me also if I wasn’t in _ _ Norvos __with my mother. _

Looking around the queen’s flagship it seemed most had already retired for the night. Gerold didn’t even bother showing up. Her Darkstar was still mad about being bested by the king. 

Musing to herself recalling what led to their spar. 

The king had finally shown himself after days of being locked away with his queen. 

When Gerold made a snarky comment, asking the king if he was still a warrior or now a family man since none of the knight's present have spared with him yet. 

“Your sister claims that you’re the best swordsman in all of Westeros. Let us finally spar. Unless you are too much of a family man.” 

Recalling how the king’s eyes grew dark before accepting the challenge. It did not take long for everyone to clear out the mess hall in the bottom of the ship to head straight towards the top deck. 

She should’ve known her lover would lose with the smirk that was present on both the queen and his sister’s face. 

The spar didn’t even last but three minutes. 

Her lover never one to wait, went in right away only to be blocked. Whether Gerold went left or right or tried to feign where his attack would go the king always blocked him. She could already see the frustration on her lover’s face, as sweat started pouring down his face. 

At that moment the king finally attacked her lover relentlessly never giving Gerold a moment to adjust to his attacks. The way the king fought; you would think him a god. 

Pushing Gerold so far back he lost the grip on his sword, as the king brought his sword to her lover's throat. Recalling then, how the loss of breath she was, she knew king Jon would never kill Gerold, but valyrian steel-cut like butter. 

“Do you yield good ser?” 

Her lover’s purple eyes darkened before he finally yielded. 

He didn’t even bother picking his sword up, Gerold left and went straight to the cabin they were offered on the queen’s flagship. 

Before walking off to go see to Gerold, she watched as Garlan and Edric congratulated the king on a fine win. She was glad Gerold was not there to see his cousin fawning over king Jon. 

Waking from her reverie in time to see Arya Stark and Edric leaving the mess hall together. 

_I wonder if those two have fucked yet?_ Her room was next door to Arya’s but she as yet to hear anything going on in there. _Maybe the she-wolf prefers women?_ She surely stays close to the queen most times whenever she saw the young woman. 

** ****You Have Been Warned**** **

** Arya **

They were kissing and pulling at each other's clothes before he even managed to get his cabin door open._ Was this really happening? _ She thought as the door shut behind them. 

“Lock it” she mumbled the words in between their kisses. 

Already she could feel the hardness of his length against her. He wanted her and she wanted him. 

She was a wolf at this moment and Edric was her prey. _ It’s been too long, _ she thought. 

Too long since she’s been with a man, ripping his shirt off as her eyes ran over Edric’s lean frame. 

His lips were back on her before she could look at his body any longer in the dim candle lights. 

She didn’t know when her tunic shirt or breeches came off, as her hands ran down the young man’s chest making its way to the laces of his breeches. Pulling it down once she managed to free him from it. 

They were both now naked as their name days, looking and touching each other. 

“I’m not a maiden, I’ve only done it once” she whispered as he kissed along her neck. 

“That makes two of us.” His lips were now on her left breast as his other hand caressed her right. 

“Fuck” she moaned as Edric’s tongue licked against her hardened nipple. 

“I plan to,” his pale eyes were filled with lust as he made his way down her stomach kissing the marks that now lingered on her body. 

He was between her sex now, which only seemed to startle her, “what are you doing?” 

“Shh, Arya be still, did this man you fuck not taste or lick your sweetness?” 

“No of course not, the dead were coming and I didn’t want to die a maiden.” 

He was kissing against her thighs now; she could already feel the heat between her erupt. He was good she realized, really good. 

“Fuck, you’re so good at this Edric, how many women have you been with?” 

He stopped then as his pale eyes found hers, “I will not ask you, who you slept with and I don’t think it is fair to ask how many women I have bedded Arya Stark.” 

“I’ve only slept with Gendry!” She blurted out which only seemed to get Edric’s attention. 

“I didn’t mean, to say that” she tried apologizing. 

_Way to go Arya underfoot,_ if she could kick herself at this moment, she would. 

Edric only smiled as he stood, “I told you, it matters not to me. I am from Dorne, where sex is celebrated Arya Stark!” 

Before she could say anything, his lips were back on hers kissing her even more feverously, as he picked her upbringing her to the bed. 

He would show this she-wolf, what it meant to be fucked, and fucked to the point of not wanting to leave his room for the rest of their voyage. 

He bit her ear lobe, which made her moan even louder, as he threw her on the bed which caused her to giggle, as she watched him crawl above her, kissing her once more. 

With his hands going between her legs finding her sweet spot, “so wet for me already.” 

She could only nod as he slid two fingers into her, Arya closed her eyes biting back the pleasure she was feeling. 

“Open your eyes, Arya, I want you to watch me finger fuck and lick you.” 

“What?” she murmured as another moan escaped her. 

“Eyes on me Stark.” He lifted her right leg then as his head went down at her sweet spot. 

“Fuck!” she moaned as she felt the soft kisses he placed on her sweetness. 

He placed her leg on his shoulder giving her a better view of him licking and sucking while finger fucking her as she grinded on his face. Her legs tightened on his head then. 

She didn’t know what Edric was doing to her, to make her want him inside of her already. 

Her body quaked; she could feel it from the center of her sweetness as her body started trembling. 

When Edric finally came up from between her legs, she could see the wetness on the young man’s face. 

There was something animalistic within her then, pulling him into a kiss. 

Tasting the saltness of her on him. 

He broke the kiss, which only caused her to frown at him, as she slapped him across the shoulder. “Why you stopped?” 

“It’s not all about you Arya” his eyes were still filled with a lust she knew that much, as Edric laid down with his back on the bed. 

“Do you know how to ride?” 

“I’ve seen other women do it.” 

He smiled, pulling her atop him, “I want you to fuck me now.” 

She was nervous but, she had observed women in the Brothels of both Braavos and Meereen, this shouldn’t be too hard. 

Holding on to his length, recalling all she had seen. She ran her hand against the wetness of her cunt, touching Edric’s length coating it before straddling on top. 

She bit back her tongue as she adjusted on top of him, letting out a small moan. She didn’t even start and yet her body seemed ready. 

“I want you to look at me as you ride me.” 

Placing both hands on hers to balance her, as Arya moved slowly at first. 

“Too slow Arya, don’t think too hard, it will only cause you to overthink.” 

His smile gave her the confidence she needed then as her hips moved against him. 

Her moans got louder the faster she went, as Edric no longer was balancing her with his hand on her hands, they were now on her hips, as he thrust upwards into her cunt. 

The faster she rode him the more enjoyment she got until he flipped her over slamming his length deep inside her walls as they clenched. 

Her enter body was trembling the deeper his length thrust into her. 

“I’m coming” She roared against his ear. 

“Come for me,” he told her as he placed one of her legs over his shoulder, the pain was intense then the more he drove his length into her, but it felt good at the same time she realized, as her walls clenched, she could feel the warm feel of his seed spilling inside of her. 

They looked at each other, neither saying a word, as Edric brought his lips to hers. 

** Jon **

He could see the other Targaryen ships off in the distance, it took less than a fortnight to arrive off the coast of Valryria. The winds were kind to them. Dany told him it seemed their ancestors wanted them there. What normally took almost three weeks was done in less. 

He watched the small boat that was making its way towards the queen’s flagship, she named Rhaella after her mother. 

Normally Arya would be with him whenever he took his walks around the ship, but his cousin seemed to have developed something with lord Edric. The only time he saw her now was when everyone broke fast or at supper time. Instead of sparing with her, his sparring partner was now Garlan Tyrell, while ser Gerold watched in the distance. Since the day they sparred, Jon wondered if the man was still upset at being bested. 

His right hand brushed against longclaw’s handle. He did not know the man well enough to know if he was like other knights who sometimes held unto grudges. But Jon knew he would never be caught off guard ever again. _For the watch!_

Jon stood against the deck as Dany made her way towards him, “you should be inside resting.” 

“I’m not tired.” She protested, “besides, what kind of queen am I, If I am not here to greet Greyworm, Missandei, and Kinvara?” 

“A smart one” Jon blurted out, reaching to hold her firmly against him. “You heard what the Dothraki healers said, you need to rest.” 

She could see the concern in his eyes, but she wanted to be here, she missed her two closest advisors. 

“I promise to rest once we greet them” she assured him. But Jon knew his queen enough to know she would not. 

By the time, Missandei, Greyworm, and Kinvara arrived on board. 

He could see the shocked expressions on both Missandei and Greyworm, while Kinvara looked off in the distance. 

“My queen, you have grown larger.” Jon heard as Missandei greeted her queen and friend. 

“We don’t have time for this.” Kinvara spoke finally spoke, “we should be making camp offshore once our king and queen have taken flight on their dragons. 

Jon watched where Kinvara’s eyes settled over, it was the same island that called to him. 

“Dany needs rest, I should be the one that takes Rhaegal to make sure it works; I don’t want anything happening to her or our child.” 

If she held no love him, Jon was sure his wife would’ve probably thrown him inside one the barracks below deck. 

“If you think I am going to stay here while you go off flying on Rhaegal then you have something else coming your way Jon!” Dany hissed as he heard Drogon roar off in the distance. 

Kinvara looked at them both “your queen, is right your grace, it is best for you both to go. No harm will come against you both, the land knows who you both are. It is wise to fly over soon before the sunsets. We will need to make camp once the mist as cleared.” 

Before Jon could utter another word, both Rhaegal and Drogon were above them circling over the ship. 

“The dragons are here; it is time your graces.” 

Jon listened as Dany spoke to Yara telling her to bring the ship close and not to sail any further or send any small ships towards the island until the mists have cleared. 

No matter how much he didn’t want Dany flying on Drogon, he knew it was a lost cause, as Drogon flew closer in the distance, he was not sure how the dragon would come close enough to the ship without tilting it over. Until Kinvara pointed to another small landmass. 

“You both can take off on the dragons there.” 

Jon helped his wife down, into the small boat carefully making sure she didn’t fall as the boat shifted from side to side. _ This is a horrible idea. _

He watched her relax back in the boat. 

While he kept his silence for the hour it took to row towards the small landmass, Drogon was already there waiting, as Jon jumped out the boat, taking Dany’s hand then helping her out the rocking boat. 

His gaze then fell over Drogon, who was now lowering his wings, waiting for his rider. 

“Dany this is a bad idea, Drogon’s spikes alone could harm you and the babe.” 

“Instead of complaining, why don’t you get on Drogon first and help me up?” 

Grasping the first spike he could find, Jon climbed unto the dragon’s back, he could hear Rhaegal in the distance roaring loudly. 

“Ok, your turn now Dany” reaching his hand towards her, begging all the gods out there to protect her and the babe, as Drogon lowered his wing even lower this time. 

The moment her hands were firmly in his, Jon pulled Dany towards him, while watching out for the dragon’s spicks, where she climbed with his help. 

She was in front of him then, as Jon wiped the sweat off his brows, what took maybe a few minutes felt longer. 

  
“See Jon, that wasn’t so hard” she teased as he frowned. 

“It seemed easy for you, but it wasn’t for me.” 

“You worry too much Jon.” 

Jon climbed down from Drogon, “and you don’t” he mumbled. 

Has her eyes fell on him then, “I should let Rhaegal land.” 

Before he could tell her to not go flying over the island until he was in the air also, she took off knocking him in the water, while the small boat he rowed there, tipped over. 

“Great now I am wet!” he didn’t bother getting out the water until Rhaegal landed. 

He got out the water the moment Rhaegal was settled, climbing onto the dragon’s back. 

Drogon was still above, as he took one last look at the mist. 

Kinvara better is right on this. 

They flew side by side until Jon started shouting to get her attention, “Dany!” 

She turned then. 

“Let me go through the mist first.” 

She scowled at him, as she gripped Drogon’s spike tighter. 

“Dany don’t!” 

He didn’t know if she heard him or not, by the time the words left his mouth she was already gone, straight towards the mist. 

He followed her then as, whatever was calling him, became stronger as he flew through the mist. 

Everything around him started clearing the closer he flew over the land. 

His eyes darted from side to side looking for Drogon. But all he saw were ruins upon ruins. 

Maybe she landed, he thought then but saw no sign of her silver-white hair or Drogon the lower Rhaegal flew. 

His heart was racing wondering if he should turn back until he heard a voice in the distance, first he thought he was imagining it until it got louder. 

“Welcome home son of Valyria.” The voice kept repeating no matter how hard Jon tried blocking it out. It seemed he had lost control of Rhaegal. His dragon was landing even when he gave the command to stay airborne. 

Rhaegal landed on a black pavement Jon could tell was made of obsidian. 

After a few minutes of trying to get Rhaegal to fly once more or for them to go find Dany and Drogon. 

Rhaegal still refused Jon’s commands; his heart started beating faster. 

He couldn’t find Dany or Drogon. I_ t’s my fault for listening to another red witch, now Dany is lost or has been swallowed by the mist. _

Shaking those thoughts, he needed to find her, she was probably hurt. 

The moment Jon’s feet touched the darkened pavement, he heard rumbling in the distance, as his eyes fell over where it was coming from. 

He would need to ride Rhaegal there as he turned to go back and mount the dragon, green wings swept over him as Rhaegal took flight leaving him stranded behind. 

“Beautiful creatures, aren’t they? he will be back soon. Once we are done here.” 

Turning Jon saw an older man staring back at him. 

“I am sure you have many questions, walk with me!” 

“I’m not going anywhere until you tell me what’s going on, where is Dany?” 

“Your wife is fine, son of Valyria, you will get to see her sooner, if you join me on this walk. The quicker you join me, the earlier you can meet back up with her.” 

Before he could object once more, the ground beneath him started rumbling. 

“I don’t like waiting.” The man shouted as the ground stopped shaking. 

“Who are you?” 

“Finally, you ask something I can tell you. I’m known as Arrax” 

“God of all the gods of Valyria,” Jon whispered trying to recall his lessons of Valyria. 

The man before him gave a nod, “now walk with me, there is much to be discussed” 

They walked for what felt like hours to Jon, as the man, no god before him spoke about the ancient civilization and its people. 

“There were good things done here, and then there were bad.” 

“The Valyrian’s of old thrived on their ingenuity but failed when it came to human compassion. Many were out for themselves and started using blood magic against the slaves they brought with from the Freehold. Those who weren’t sacrificed for blood, where placed in the slave mines inside volcanos. Those islands are now afflicted with men covered in greyscale.” 

“Your family was the lucky ones, they managed to leave before the Doom that damned the rest.” 

Jon just nodded not knowing what to say. 

“All of this can be yours now, son of Valyria. The sun as set on Westeros, there is nothing there for you and your family, nor is there anything for you both in the ancient Gish city.” 

“Daenerys and I alone can’t repopulate Valyria Arrax.” 

“Sadly no, and that is where your wife comes in hand, there are many former slaves in the Freehold cities with Valyrian blood, lead them back here. The island's defense will help thwart any invasion that comes your way. The mist isn't the only secret that has protected this island. All the secrets of Valyria and its ingenuity were done here, and all of it is here for your taking. You just have to take it!” 

“Now come, I will take you to the nursery, there is something I need to gift you and your wife.” 

“I can’t possibly accept these!” 

“You must and you will, these are the last five remaining eggs on the island. Now hurry, your dragon awaits your return outside.” 

Jon glanced on the eggs once more, as he turned to say something, but the man was already gone by then. 

** Daenerys **

There were children running around her, some were pale why silver-gold hair, others were tanned or dark, like those from the summer isles with dark brown hair. When she looked into their eyes, she saw shades of violet, green, blue, brown, and grey. 

She wondered if they could see her, but none paid her any mind. They were all too busy playing in the grass to take notice of her. 

“Beautiful children, aren’t they?” Dany spun around only to find a woman, with moonglow hair and purple eyes staring back at her. 

“Who are you? Is this a dream?” 

“No, this is what could’ve been if the doom never happened. Now, these lands are no longer fertile. As for your first question, I am Meleys.” 

Dany tested the name on her tongue, “can you tell me who you are and how I get off this island? I can’t find my husband or my dragon.” 

“Your husband is fine, for your other question, I am the goddess of love and fertility.” 

Dany wasn’t sure what to make of Meleys words. 

The woman just laughed then, “I can see you don’t believe me.” 

“i never said I didn’t" Dany countered as her eyes fell once more on the children playing around her. 

“You didn’t have to say, it already shows by the way you look at me wondering if this is all a dream.” 

“What is this place?” 

The smiled, “this is the temple many of Valyria came to for me to bless their loins or their wife's womb. Or some who just wanted love.” 

“I’m already in love with my husband and my womb as quickened once more. I’m afraid there is nothing for me to ask of you.” 

“No, but I am still here to bless you, the babes you carry will mark the rebirth of Valyria, a new beginning one that has not happened in over four hundred years. 

“You are mistaken, I’m carrying one child.” 

Before Dany could say anything else, the woman was before her. Dany could feel the warmth emulating from Meleys touch. 

“You are now blessed, daughter of Valyria. Now it’s time for you to arise.” 

Her eyes fluttered open as the sun bared down on her. Wondering if it was all a dream, as her hand brushed against her stomach where her child grew inside her womb. 

Was she really pregnant twins? Was it all just a dream? 

All she remembered was flying off on Drogon, no longer want to hear anything that Jon had to say. 

She told herself, she was more blood of Valyria then he was, and he would not stop her by going through the mist first. 

_I’m an idiot,_ her husband was only concerned about her and their babe or_ babes? _wellbeing but she didn’t see if that way, and now she was lost. Drogon flew off the moment her feet landed along the destroyed riverbed, of a place she thought belonged to a high lord. But now she knew it was a temple where Meleys was worshiped. 

Easing herself off the grass she fell asleep on after she grew tired of waiting for Drogon’s return. 

Apart of her wanted to venture inside the temple and look around, but to do that she would need to climb all the steps leading to the top wherein the distance she could see a large platform to the right. _ That must where __dragon- _ _ riders __dismounted their dragons. _

Looking around once more, she realized there was nothing anywhere that seemed to bear fruit. 

Willing herself not to cry at her stupidity, she had not only doomed herself but her children as well. 

If starvation didn’t get her, she was sure madness would overtake long before then. 

She heard Drogon then, as her dragon came into focus, “Drogon!” she yelled as she wobbled over towards him as fast as her feet would let her. 

“Where have you been? Where's Jon? Where's Rhaegal?” 

Her dragon lowered its wing for her to climb on. 

Hesitating first, this would be harder with Jon not there to help her climb atop Drogon. 

It took, longer than she expected trying to maneuver onto Drogon, without getting hit in the stomach where her babes, nestled. 

Looking over the temple once more wondering if she should fly to the top and explore Meley’s temple. Her hands gripped Drogon’s scales, as her dragon took off, not towards the castle or around the island to look for Jon or Rhaegal, instead, Drogon flew her along the coastline, where she spotted tents being put up as her dragon landed few feet away. 

Greyworm, Missandei, Kinvara, and Arya were there to greet her once Drogon flew off. 

_ Where’s Jon. _

“Where’s Jon?” Suddenly a rush of fear overtook her. 

“He’s not back yet, my queen, we sent unsullied looking for both you and Jon Snow,” Missandei replied, waving over a handmaiden. 

“You need to eat your grace.” 

“I can’t eat with Jon lost out there! I need to go find him.” 

Arya grabbed ahold of her hand, “Jon wouldn’t want you flying around in search for him, not with the babe almost here. Besides Drogon already flew off and you need to eat and get rest.” 

_ It’s my fault! _

Kinvara cleared her throat to get their attention, “the king is fine. Just look to the skies.” 

Dany followed the woman’s eyes as a loud roar came coming from the south. 

“Rhaegal!” 

She wanted to walk over towards Jon’s dragon and see if he was there, but Arya’s grip still held firm on her. 

“Let me go I need to see if my husband is on Rhaegal!” 

She caught her breath the moment she saw Jon climbing off Rhaegal, carrying something in his hand that was wrapped up in what seemed to be his cloak. 

Once close enough Arya let go of her good-sister as Dany walked as fast as she could to get to Jon, as she wiped the tears already falling. She already wanted these babes out of her,_ damn all these tears._ Being pregnant only heightened her emotions. 

She was in his arms as Jon held on to her tightly. 

Her thoughts were jumbled trying to get words out as she finally stuttered through her thoughts. 

“I was scared for you.” She cried more in his embrace, “There’s something weird about this island, I fell asleep and this woman claiming to be the goddess of fertility and love. Spoke to me. I don’t know if it was real, or vision but you know about my dragon dreams.” 

Head resting firmly against his beating heart, letting her know he was actually there. 

“I’m sorry for not listening to you!” 

“It’s alright Dany, I should’ve known you would do something like that.” He chuckled behind her ear as Dany fought back her tears away laughing at his stupid joke. 

Pulling from his embrace, as Jon cupped her face in his hands, wiping her tears away. 

“There’s nothing to still be crying about, I’m here. There’s also a lot to tell you about the adventure I was taken on.” 

“I do too” removing her hands from his, placing them on her stomach then. But before she could say anything, her train of thought fell once more on Jon’s cloak placed on the ground with what looked like multiple objects placed tightly together. 

“What’s wrapped up inside your cloak?” 

He smiled at her as he bit back his amusement, “dragon eggs Dany, I was led to dragon eggs by the god of gods of Valyria.” 

Dragons for our children, suddenly realizing she needed to let him know about the god she dreamt of. 

“Jon the woman I told you about from my dream Meleys, she said we would be having twins.” 

She saw the bewildered look on his face. 

“We’re having what?” 


	25. Rebirth of Valyria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Expect errors not betaed

She needed her release, they both did and now here they laid under the furs they brought with them to the temple Dany wanted to visit, the temple of the goddess of fertility, she didn’t know if what she and Jon were doing here would be considered disrespectful, but she was sure a goddess of love and fertility would not mind those of Valyrian blood taking each other here especially a man and wife. 

His hands were all her the moment they landed after she told him what this temple was and which goddess it belonged to. She wanted to come here and ask for a blessing from the woman who appeared in her dreams for the children they carried, but it seemed her husband had other ideas. This was not where she wanted them to fuck, but Jon thought what better place to then the temple of love and fertility. They didn’t even get far inside after dismounting off their dragons before her husband picked her up into his arms holding the bag he carried with their food and furs over his right shoulder. 

“It’s been too long.” She whispered against him has her husband’s eyes turned dark filled with lust. 

Easing her down at that moment, as he began spreading the furs on the marbled floor. Her eyes then looked around the marbled colored room, there were statues of naked women and men all around including women who were heavy with children. Apart of her wanted to explore the temple go further inside, but Jon had other ideas as he began taking her dress off. 

“Did I ever tell you; I love the fact that I don’t have to remove layers of clothing off you just to make love to you Dany?” 

She giggled against his right ear before taking her mouth against it, biting against it causing her husband to speed up his task in undressing her then himself, before laying her down. 

“I’m going to make you beg me to fuck you for biting me like that Dany.” 

“That’s what I wanted.” She teased as Jon spread her legs apart kissing against her left thigh before dipping his head below her. “Fuck.” Dany yelped as Jon stuck two fingers inside of her before placing his tongue between her folds and clit. Her body began trembling not even a minute as Jon steadied her legs taking her right putting it over his shoulder. 

The warmth in the bottom of her stomach was causing her entire being to grow out as Dany felt her release, her head falling back against the furs, her right hand in Jon’s hair pulling against his dark-brown curls. Her vision blurred she could feel another wave of pleasure already building deep within her. 

“Jon.” She was begging at that moment as her husband’s fingers went in and out of her faster. “I need you now.” Her legs began buckling as he licked against her warmth. 

“Please I can’t stay in this position for long Jon, I need you.” Yanking his hair then, as Jon yelped while trying to move her hand. 

She realized then the man meant every word he said about making her beg, “Jon please, I can’t take anymore, I need you inside me now.” 

“Fuck!” Dany screamed as her walls clenched. She didn’t know what was going on, but something in this damn temple was causing her to experience waves of pleasure that were coming way to fast as she began seeing stars. Letting go of her husband's hair to grip the furs below them. 

She could feel his soft kisses against stomach as he made his way along her neck staying her away from her breasts since they still remained tender, as he made his way towards her collarbone and chest placing soft kisses the further, he went. Until she could taste the sweetness on her pleasure on his lips on hers. “Open your eyes Dany.” 

Her eyes fluttered open looking at his moist lips and wicked grin, “you are a wicked man Jon!” 

“I did warn you, dear wife.” 

“I need you.” Her lips crashed on his tasting every bit of her essence on his tongue and lips. 

“Turn around.” Dany did as he commanded as Jon eased into her slowly fucking her, torturing her with his slow thrusts deep inside. 

“Faster,” she begged once more. 

“I love you.” He whispered against her ear, as he sped up his thrusts deep inside of. 

“Fuck.” Dany moaned gripping unto the furs tighter at that moment. It seemed her husband was on a mission, knowing after their babes were born there would be no laying together for a few moons. 

“I love you too my king.” Jon bit down on her ear his left hand wrapped against her stomach, while her right leg he held with his right hand, fucking her from behind. This was the only way they could now fuck each other, she had to remain on her side just to enjoy her husband without feeling uncomfortable. 

Her body trembled then as Jon began biting against her back and neck, already Dany could feel the pleasure building at the bottom of her stomach, clenching her walls against her husband’s length in that moment she would take him with her. 

Jon grunted then as he spilled his seed inside of her, before pulling away bringing her with him. Already he could already breathe. 

Dany turned towards him, his eyes closed, as she kissed along his chest, causing him to laugh, “please, I need rest before we continue once more Dany.” 

Jon heard his wife scream next to him as his eyes fluttered open looking at her holding the middle of her back as she started screaming even more, “his everything ok Dany?” 

“No, I think the babes are coming.” 

He rushed to get dressed first, before putting her dress back on her at that moment. “Fuck Dany where are your slippers?” he tried looking for where he through her slippers in that moment. 

“Fuck the slippers, Jon, we need to go. 

Before she could take hold of his hand, she felt water running below her, as she clenched her stomach. 

He was about to drag her out of the temple in that moment when he saw her gold sandals, rushing to place them on her, not wanting her to walk on the dirt-covered ground. 

He was about to pick up the furs when Dany grabbed a hold of his hair, pulling strands from it. 

“Fuck the furs and food Jon we need to go!” 

He didn’t need to be told twice, as his arms went around her picking her up. 

It was already night when he brought her out of the temple, thanking all the gods the dragons were already there and not off hunting, as Rhaegal, lowered his wings for him, while Drogon became annoyed huffing out smoke. 

“She can’t ride with you boy, she needs to ride with me,” Jon yelled at Drogon at that moment. 

Dany slapped him against the shoulders as Jon helped her on top of Rhaegal coming up from behind, “don’t talk to him like that Jon.” before she could chide him more, Dany could feel another pain in the lower part of her stomach, clenching tightly to Jon’s hands. “Hurry Jon.” 

“That’s what I am trying to do woman, now hold still.” He bit her along her soft spot to calm her before pulling her against his chest, as Rhaegal took off towards the camp. 

* * *

“Fuck Jon don’t kill him” Arya screamed out rushing over towards both Jon and Garlan who was clutching his arm while cursing. It had been hours since the queen had gone into labor with Arya trying her best to keep Jon from Daenerys’s tent so her midwives could take care of her along with Missandei. Jon had begged her to at least stay with Dany also. But childbirth was not her thing nor did she feel the need to be anywhere near there. Just the thought of birthing children frightened her, especially with what she had been seeing since being on this island. Things that made no sense, areas that had no vegetation when they arrived came alive. It was like the land was waiting for Jon and Dany’s arrival and to make matters worse, she often saw a small boy at times with grey eyes and pale blond hair. He often visited her when she was alone, never saying anything just smiling at her._ Maybe I’m going mad! _

Arya Blinked back those thoughts pushing them to the back of her mind. So far, Jon had already hurt everyone who took him up on the opportunity to duel him. 

Gerold was the first to go down after requesting a do over from their last duel, the man didn’t even last half as long as he did before when Jon knocked his sword out his hands with fifteen seconds. Grey Worm fell at least the queen’s commander lasted longer since the last time her brother dueled him. 

Next, it was Edric who ended up walking away with only a bloody nose. _ At least Jon didn’t break it. _

Not even the Dothraki wanted to duel their khal, from what Missandei told her they didn’t want to be burned by their khal’s green dragon. 

Her eyes ran back over towards Garlan who was now being comforted by Wylla. While her sister Wynafryd was still fighting a losing battle in trying to attract the Tyrell heir. 

“Fuck, I can’t stay here any longer Arya I need to be there for her, hold her hand at least. My fucking nerves are racking just standing idle.” 

She could understand why Jon was acting like this, the queen had already been in labor since that the prior night after she and Jon went for a ride on their dragons around the island. But now it was almost noon, so many hours and still no sound of a babe or it’s crying. “I would offer to duel you, but I don’t need you taking your pent-up frustration on me.” 

Jon silenced Arya at that moment noticing Missandei running towards them. The queen advisor was already out of breath when she reached them, “the queen needs you, my king.” He had told Missandei to call him Jon still, but the woman had refused him, stating he and her queen were married, making him her king also. 

Not wanting to think on it any longer, as he handed his sword to Arya. His legs were sore and his body tired from a lack of sleep, but knowing Dany needed him then, caused Jon to start running off towards their tent. 

Entering the room Jon could see blood where the Dothraki midwife stood below his wife who was sweating, her hair in tangles as he walked over kneeling next to her, gripping her hands in his. 

Missandei came inside the tent a minute later, as the Dothraki midwife began speaking in Dothraki to her and translate it to the Kh 

“She says the Khaleesi needs to start pushing for the khalakka to come into the world.” 

Jon looked at his wife at that moment she looked both tired and frail, “Dany you have to push, our children to need you.” 

“I can’t it hurts Jon.” Her hands gripped his then another wave of pain, causing Jon to bite down on his lips from the pain. 

The Dothraki woman started speaking even faster than, as Missandei started translating. 

“She needs to push for the babes inside of her.” 

He stepped behind her then, gripping her tightly towards his chest, “my love you can do this, remember all those names we thought of naming them once we found out we were having twins?” 

She hummed against him, causing his eyes to grow glossy, “we can’t see them unless you push my love.” 

He kissed her sweaty forehead, “I love you!” 

Jon stayed behind his wife encouraging her along with Missandei and the Dothraki midwife until he heard the scream of a babe. 

“Congratulations Khaleesi, this one is a boy” The midwife handed the babe over to another Dothraki midwife to clean. 

“You did it, Dany.” He kissed her cheek then as Missandei took the babe from the midwife handing the babe to Dany. 

“He’s beautiful Jon” her hand then ran over his small tuft of silver-blond hair. 

Before Jon could say anything, Dany tensed next to him, “take the babe.” He yelled to no one as Missandei took the babe from Dany’s hand. 

“Get ready Khaleesi, I can see the other babe.” 

Jon began holding her tighter as Dany pushed while holding tightly unto his hands, if his hand or fingers broke it would be worth it. 

Once more another babes' cries came into the world, “congratulations again Khaleesi, the stallion as blessed you with two Khalakkas, two sons.” 

Jon could not believe his ears when he heard the word sons, as Missandei handed Dany their first born so the boy could feed. while the other midwife began cleaning her up, as Missandei took the other child after he was cleaned handing him to Jon. 

Before she and the midwives left both king and queen alone to bond with their children. 

Jon looked at both babes wondering how they would ever tell them apart since both boys had silver-blond hair. “How are we ever going to tell them apart Dany? They both have the same colored hair?” 

His wife only giggled, as the babe she held opened his eyes revealing indigo eyes, that stared at the both of them before crying, “I don’t know Jon but this one is hungry.” 

She moved her shift to the side allowing the babe to suckle against her breast. 

“What will we call them?” They thought of so many names for a boy or girl over the days. 

“Our firstborn we will name, Aenar,” Dany whispered. 

“And our second?” The babe finally opened his eyes then, staring at his father with his dark obsidian eyes. “Gaemon,” Jon whispered. 

“Aenar and Gaemon,” Dany repeated testing the names on her tongue as Jon handed her Gaemon after she was done feeding Aenar. 

Dany started crying, looking into her son’s dark pools, before placing the babe on her other breast to feed. “They’re both beautiful Jon.” 

Jon sat back looking into his son’s indigo eyes, both children were the first to be born in Valyria in over three hundred years. They were also the first to be born into the Targaryen family in over twenty years. 

Placing a kiss on Aenar’s cheek, Aenar took his family and sailed to Westeros and now this Aenar was here to bring house Targaryen back home, to the place where it all began, while his son was named after Aenar Targaryen’s first son. Maybe their daughterthey would name Daenys. Jon laughed at that thought. He would not approach his wife with talks of more babes no time soon. 

“What’s so funny Jon?” She was staring at him waiting for him to reply. 

Hesitating first before answering her, “I was just thinking maybe our first daughter we could name Daenys after the dreamer.” He smiled waiting for her to answer. 

Dany frowned already mad at her husband, “our babes aren’t even day old, and yet already you’re planning out names for a daughter Jon? Did you already forget the pain, I just went through bringing them into the world?” 

Of course, he didn't, placing a kiss on her forehead, “can you blame me?” he teased as Dany slapped his hand, while Gaemon stirred in her arm. 


	26. Memories

_Family, Duty, Honor,_ it was the words of her house that no longer seemed to mean anything now that her children didn't seem to want to have anything to do with her. Causing her thoughts to go back to where it all began, the day her father summoned her to his solar, pinching the tip of her nose to announce, he had found her a suitable husband for her to wed. She must have been no older than around ten and two when she was told she would be marrying the heir to Winterfell, a strapping young lord by the name of Brandon Stark.

Pinching her nose once more making her smile knowing she was never going to marry any of her father's bannermen, especially a son who had the last name Frey. Though a part of her was scared in knowing she would have to leave the Riverlands and become the lady of Winterfell, a place that was both cold and had men who were sometimes called brutish with their honesty, making her wonder if Brandon would ever find fault with her. Northmen were said to be unlike any other men in the Seven Kingdoms, they were brutally honest to a fault and often just spoke their minds. Even if Petyr always told her every day she was beautiful and wanted to marry and take her away for himself it still didn't mean Brandon would say or think the same, they didn't even worship the same gods, she didn't even know if she was expected to worship the gods of her husband or if he would allow her to keep the faith of the seven. Yet her septon advised her to not worry herself on such matters but to concentrate on the lessons she had taught her over the years on what is to be expected of her when it came to running a household and the responsibility on giving her husband heirs.

_Heirs,_ she murmured to herself as five small faces flashed before her red eyes, four of which were born with the Tully eyes and features and a hard-headed she-wolf who wanted to not be a lady like her sister Sansa, who often dreamed of gallant knights and princes.

She could still hear their faint yells and laughter the more she walked the dark halls of her once home, having memories of old come crashing on her like as if she was drowning and needed air to fill her lungs. Turning her red eyes that burnt with fury at the man who had his legs on the great table like he owned this castle, desecrating the chair in which her husband sat in, a man who was never originally meant to be hers, a man she feared she would've never loved due to her mind telling her she was meant for his older brother. "Branden," she whispered so faintly under her breath trying to recall the rugged northerner she so willing wished to be hers. Only for him to die in the end by the order of a mad king no less. Back then she mourned him but knew she still had her duty to perform, and so married his younger brother at the Sept at Riverrrun, her quiet wolf was nothing like his wild brother and she was unsure it would ever work out between the two. She was positive the ghost of their brother and what it meant to her would get in the way.

But alas that wasn't the case, it took time and the gods only knew how upset she was the day she arrived at Winterfell only to find another child in the nursery along with his wetnurse, how hard she fought the anger inside her to just turn around and leave away from this castle and the North, to go back home to Riverrun and beg her father to let her stay. Tell him Ned was not the honorable man so many thought him to be, however, could he be when the man had fathered a bastard on her? But in the end, she never left but stayed, knowing she would not have that bastard take from her trueborn son, everything here belonged to Robb, not that bastard.

Looking over towards the side, she could still see where the bastard would normally sit while recalling how much she wanted him gone from here, she hated how much non of her trueborn sons looked nothing like their father, a Stark of Winterfell. The only one that did was Jon, he looked so much like Ned, acted like him and even brooded the same way, having an aura like the entire world was on their shoulder chipping away at them. Maybe that was the reason she could never love the boy and was glad that night after their discussion with maestor Luwin, it was decided that Jon would join the Night's Watch. She could still feel the joy she felt inside of her knowing Jon would never take Winterfell away from Robb or any of her children.

Yet that joy she felt soon soured and with it her fall from grace, it seemed the Gods themselves cursed her that night for her stupidity, or maybe it was the boys dead parents themselves or the Old Gods of the North, whichever mythical being it was that lashed out on her made sure she was broken in the end, a woman that was neither dead nor alive. She felt nothing more than a walking corpse, seeking revenge on all those who have wronged her and her family.

Family, she could feel herself grow cold as the laughs grew louder and the memories of her children here running and playing or just refusing to eat their meals came at her fast causing her to shut her wary eyes. Ned was gone, Rickon was gone and her poor Robb was killed, stabbed in the heart by Roose Bolton, who at the end along with the Freys sided with the Lannisters for power and revenge, the gods only know what they did with Robb's bones if he wasn't discarded and thrown in the river like so many of their bannermen. Suddenly she could feel herself wanting to scream, yet no sound came out from the deep cut she received when her throat was sliced as she bellowed unto the cold stone floor, looking at the man sitting in the chair that belonged to the lord of Winterfell her husband or her son Robb, while the Northerners who were rounded up and brought to Winterfell eyed her with indifference.

She didn't know if they looked at her wondering if she was like the dead men they fought, or if she was here to kill them along with the Ironborn she came along with. It wasn't like Northerners trusted anyone that wasn't them, even after having Stark children they still remained wary of her, especially after Ned built her a small sept for her to worship her gods, gods she didn't even know if she believed in anymore.

Suddenly she could hear him barking out in laughter while standing and clapping his hands together for her performance, already she knew he was mocking her for showing a sign of weakness and everyone who served under him knew how he treated those he thought weak as she felt strong arms pulling her up and dragging her out of the Great Hall, she would be dealt with once he was done torturing her late husband's bannermen wanting to know answers on where the rest of the Starks were. She was a fool for joining up with such a man, after finding out the boy she could never love and thought her husband's bastard was named king in the North over her Sansa, now once more everything was crashing down on her because she could never love and a motherless child.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, comments are appreciated 💖


End file.
